The Rise of the New Order
by Forcystus5
Summary: What if another rider from the elven race and her dragon survived and they decided to join Eragon in their struggle against Galbatorix? Some of my favorite characters will become riders later on. Set after Brisingr.
1. Chapter 1: Hope on the horizon

Chapter 1: Hope on the horizon

**Hello fans of the Inheritance Cycle. This fanfic is set the following day after the events of Brisingr in Fenister. This story will have a few characters of my own invention but most of my main characters will be from the original saga. By the way, one of the characters of my own invention will appear in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

Eragon woke up with a start in his tent. He had another nightmare about the deaths of Oromis and Glaedr. He tried to calm down but he was beginning to feel that, with his masters gone; now everything rested on his shoulders and he wasn't sure if he was up to the task.

Saphira glanced at him and reached him with her mind.

"_Don't worry little one, even with our masters gone we will make ourselves sure that the last thing that Galbatorix sees will be the two of us," She thought me._

Eragon smiled softly but he knew that even if that day do comes it is still very far away. He also knew that even though Saphira was trying to reassure him, his dragon felt grief for the deaths of our masters; especially Glaedr.

Glaedr.

Eragon can't imagine what Saphira must be going through. She is the last female of her kind and her first love is now dead. Eragon knew that Saphira had the hope that along with Glaedr they will revive their race. But that just wasn't going to happen. If Arya would die he was sure that his world will go dark but since that hadn't happen he just couldn't imagine it.

Eragon thoughts were interrupted when Blodhgarm entered his tent.

"Good morning Shadeslayer and Brightscales," He greeted.

"Good morning," Eragon replied. "What is it?" He asked the elven spell caster.

"It seems that an elven woman has come here all the way from Gil'ead and is demanding a meeting with Lady Nasuada, King Orrin, Arya Drotningu, all the elven spell casters that came to protect you, myself included, Saphira, and yourself," Blodhgarm informed.

"Does she have a message from Queen Islanzadi or something?" Eragon asked.

"I don't think so because if that would be the case the queen could always scry us herself," The elf said.

Then Eragon noticed that Blodhgarm looked tense.

"Is something wrong?" Eragon asked him.

Blodhgarm hesitated before answering.

"It's just that I have been alive for over three hundred years and I have never seen or heard of this elf," Blodhgarm said puzzled. "And it's not just me; the other eleven spell casters and even Arya don't recognized her either and most of us are from different cities of Du Weldenvarden ."

"Hmm, then that makes her a mysterious elf and since you have never heard of her you have no idea of what she wants, right?" Eragon asked.

"Aye," Blodhgarm replied.

"Well, you have picked my curiosity," Eragon said standing up, "let' go see this elf."

Eragon exited the tent followed by Saphira and Blodhgarm. The streets were crowded but everyone opened a path for them once the people saw Saphira. Everyone held the rider and his dragon a great respect; even the people from Fenister because he helped destroyed the Shade Varaug that could have easily slaughter many city dwellers.

Eventually the group reached the headquarters of the Varden on the city: The Tower of Lady Lorena, the former ruler of Fenister and the same place where Arya and Eragon killed the Shade.

The meeting will be in the top floor of the tower so Eragon climbed on Saphira's back and flew upwards while Blodhgarm ran upstairs. Eventually, they reached the top floor and Eragon entered the room through the door. The room and the wide door were big enough for Saphira to fit inside so she entered the room as well and Blodhgarm followed soon after.

Everyone else was in the room already. The elves and the leaders were all in their sits.

"Well, since we are all here already I can tell my guards to let the elf inside," Nasuada said and told Jarcha to go downstairs and tell the guards to let the elf in.

A few minutes later a female elf of stunning beauty, even by elven standards, entered the room. She was about the same height as Eragon. She had a long blond hair and that surprised most of the people present. The hair of most elves is black, silver, or white unless you alter it with magic. But Eragon could tell that her hair color was natural because he couldn't sense any magic coming from it. It looked golden and it shines a little with sunlight. Her eyes were storm gray, another uncommon natural color for elves. She was dressed in well-made silver robes. She also had sheathed sword her belt.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Welcome to Fenister," Nasuada said. "I am Nasuada leader of the Varden."

The elf nodded.

"I am Delena," She introduced herself.

"What brings you here?" King Orrin asked.

She was silent for a moment or two before answering.

"The rider Oromis instructed me that if something happened to him, I was to come to the Varden and help Eragon Shadeslayer in any way I can," She answered.

"So," Arya said after a pause, "You are another elven spell caster sent by the queen to protect him?" She asked.

Delena shook her head.

"Then what?" Eragon asked.

Delena looked at him in the eyes for a few seconds. Then she removed the glove of her right hand and showed her palm to everyone present.

Everyone gasped when they saw the gedwey ignasia.

"Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal," Delena said in the ancient language.

Her words literary meant "I am a rider, your friend".

Everyone stared at the elven woman in surprise. Even the other elves looked stunned. However, Eragon was shocked to the core. He just couldn't believe that he was laying his eyes on another elven rider.

"I have a story to tell so please pay attention," Delena said.

**There you have it. I hope you liked the first chapter. Mark my words, this story will keep getting interesting. I already finished the next two chapters of this story and I will update when I receive at least one review. So, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tale of a rider

Chapter 2: Tale of a rider

**Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It will explain more about Delena, the mysterious rider.**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

There was an absolute silence in the room and no one attempt to break it. Everyone was waiting for the elven rider to talk.

"During the fall of the riders," Delena began, "Galbatorix managed to obtain 3 dragon eggs, two of them which had already hatched, like you are all aware. But the elves managed to obtain one egg," She revealed. "It was kept secret even amongst our own people. When I was thirteen years old, I was presented with the egg and it hatched for me," Delena claimed. "Since then we trained with Oromis-elda and Glaedr. That was kept secret as well," She continued, "and they trained me in the hope that I will defeat Galbatorix along with the rider of Saphira when she will hatch. Then, a few months ago, I had to left Ellesmera and head to the Hadarac desert to hide with my dragon because Eragon started his training with Oromis and Glaedr. They instructed us to keep training on our own until Eragon completed his training.

She made a brief pause before continuing.

"But then, the empire attacked the Varden in the battle of the burning plains and Eragon went there before our masters even told us about it. Believed me, I wanted to go," The rider said. "I have wanted to reveal my existence to Galbatorix and join the Varden for a long time but our masters didn't allow us."

She made another pause but this time she looked sad.

"And yesterday, during the siege of Gil'ead our masters were killed by Murtagh and Thorn. And we knew that with Oromis and Glaedr dead it was time to reveal our presence to Galbatorix," Delena said. "So, we flew all the way here since last night. We came to join the Varden and to help you bring the downfall of Galbatorix." She stated.

There was another silence after she stopped explaining. Everyone was thinking about the things they had just heard. Then Nasuada sighed in relief and smiled.

"Well this is probably the best news I have received in a long time," The Varden leader said. "We could certainly use the help of another rider and her dragon. By the way where is it and is it a male or a female dragon?" Nasuada asked.

"It's a male dragon and he is about a mile to the west in the woods," Delena answered. "I came here alone to explain the situation first because I didn't want your archers to start firing at us."

"A wise decision," Arya said.

Eragon looked at her and noticed that she was slightly annoyed. He could tell that she was offended that no one told her about the existence of this rider even though she is the elven princess.

"So, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales, would you like to see my dragon?" Delena asked with a small smile.

Eragon stood up immediately and he felt that Saphira was excited that she was about to meet another dragon.

"We would love to," Eragon said.

Then, he exchanged a mental conversation with Saphira.

"Saphira says that since your dragon is a mile from here and she doesn't want to wait for you to catch up, she is allowing you to ride her with me on the way there," Eragon informed.

Delena looked surprised.

"I had never ridden another dragon aside from Glaedr and mine," She confessed. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes_," Saphira said now projecting her thoughts toward her.

Delena smiled again and then turned to face Nasuada.

"We will give you about half an hour to explain the Varden about us before returning to the city," She said.

Nasuada nodded in understanding.

"All right then let's go," Delena said as she exited the room alongside Eragon and Saphira.

Once they were on the roof, the two young riders mounted on Saphira's back and after a jump and flap of her wings they were in the air. They left Fenister in about 35 seconds and Delena lead them toward a small forest a mile from the city.

"He is in a clearing in the middle of the forest," Delena said out loud.

Eventually, they reached a clearing of about 10 meters wide and Saphira landed in it. Shortly after the riders get off Saphira, they saw Delena's dragon. It was almost twice the size of Saphira so clearly that dragon was older than her. His scales were of a sliver color that seemed to glow with the rays of the sun. His eyes were of a grey color similar to the one of her rider. His ivory claws and fangs were longer than Saphira but not by much. Saphira's spikes were longer though, because she is a female.

Saphira and the male dragon stared at each other for a while before he started projecting his thoughts to everyone present.

"_I have heard much about you, Shadeslayer and Brightscales, my name is __Alfheim__ and the few elves that know of my existence often call me Argetscales." _The dragon said in their minds.

"I can see why," Eragon said with a chuckle. "It's an honor to meet you Alfheim."

Saphira just kept staring.

"Hey Delena, I want to ask you something," Eragon said.

"What?" She asked.

"Is your sword a rider sword or just elven made?" Eragon asked her.

Delena smiled at once and that struck him as odd.

"It's a rider sword… Thanks to you," She said still smiling.

"Huh?" Eragon said confused.

"I always trained with an elven made sword but when you gave Rhunon enough brightsteel to make seven swords, she made one for me, using my arms to make it, but I still owe you one because now I have my own rider sword," Delena explained with a grin.

"Oh, I see," Eragon said.

Then he started looking at her more carefully. She doesn't looks like any elven woman he had ever seen. Sure, most of them were very beautiful but Delena looks more alive than any of them.

"Delena, you said that Alfheim hatched for you when you were thirteen years old but you didn't tell me how long have you trained under Oromis and Glaedr," Eragon stated. "Will you mind telling me?" He asked her.

Delena looked like if she was thinking deeply about something before answering.

"Not at all," She replied, "Alfheim and I trained under them for seven years."

Eragon shouldn't have react so surprised but this was the first time that he actually encountered an elf that looked like a twenty year old and that is actually her age. Maybe that is why she looks so alive. She is a young elf.

"You seem surprise," Delena said smiling.

"Well it's just that I have never met an elf so close to my own age," Eragon admitted.

"Ah, well I might be consider an adult among the humans but among my kind I am still a child," Delena said a little annoyed.

There was a moment of silence in the clearing. Saphira and Alfheim keep staring at each other without thinking a word toward each other.

"So," Eragon said after a while, "I supposed that we will have to work together from now on, right?" He asked her.

"Yes, and I have been looking forward to fight alongside you so I hope we can be a good team," Delena said smiling again.

"So do I and I will try not to disappoint," Eragon said chuckling.

"Well then let's return to the city," Delena urged.

Eragon nodded. Then both of them climbed on top of their dragons and once they started to fly they raced toward the city.

The adventures of Eragon and Delena have begun.

**There you have it and I hope you enjoy it. I got the name Alfheim from the Norse mythology but the title Argetscales was my idea. For those that don't remember, Arget means silver in the ancient language so it translates into Silverscales. In the next chapter plans will be made. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Chapter 3: Plans

**Here comes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Mockingbirds for reviewing and also to ****Umbra8191****for being such a loyal fan not only from this story but from my other stories. **

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle but I do own the rider Delena, her dragon Alfheim, and the plotline. **

The news that another rider and her dragon was about to join the Varden spread like wild fire across Fenister. Everyone was in a much better mood. Ever since the city was taken many people of the Varden were grieving over the deaths of the soldiers that died during the siege. But now they were happier because they have a new hope.

Nasuada and Arya were in the wide plaza were the dragons will land. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"So, you are the ambassador of the elves and yet no one ever told you about the existence of that rider?" Nasuada asked surprised.

"No," Arya said with an impassive face but Nasuada could tell that she was angry.

"Well, even though she has been the secret weapon of the elves for some time, now that she will join us things are certainly looking up," The Varden leader said.

"Indeed," Arya said. "However, there is one fact that could get us into trouble with Delena present," She stated.

Nasuada raised her eyebrow.

"And what will that be?" She asked the elf.

"She was very specific with her words, Nasuada," Arya told her. "She said that she was supposed to help_ Eragon_ in any way she could. She claims that she will help the Varden but she hadn't sworn loyalty to you or any of the other factions like Eragon has," Arya reminded.

Nasuada looked alarmed.

"Then she won't take orders from us?" She asked.

Arya sighed.

"Nasuada, the riders aren't supposed to pledge their allegiance to no one else but their order," She said. "She will have to take orders from you at the very least and I am sure that she knows it but I wouldn't be surprised that the elves that know about her ordered her not to pledge their allegiance to any human. Honestly, I would rather that Delena isn't too tied to our political games." Arya explained.

Nasuada was thinking about Arya said. She thought that the elf was right. Even Ajihad wanted Eragon to remain as untied as possible by our political games and since that hadn't been possible with him maybe Nasuada can make a difference as her successor. She was going to make herself sure that she would at least follow her orders but she will try to use her influence so that the other faction don't have too much power over Delena and her dragon.

That was when Nasuada saw a silver glow in the sky.

She focused her eyes and saw a magnificent silver-colored dragon. Nasuada couldn't help but smile at the sight and she noticed that Arya was smiling too. Then, she heard steps coming closer and discovered that everyone that Delena presented herself at first and a few Surdan nobles were in the place by now. There were looks of awe in the faces of everyone that stared at the older dragon. They could hear the Varden cheering from the afar and more people were approaching the plaza.

Eventually, the male dragon and Saphira landed in the center of the Plaza but their riders didn't get off their dragons. Everyone watched at them expectantly. Then, Delena talk in a loud voice.

"People of the Varden, you are the warriors of freedom and I have come here to help you in your struggle against Galbatorix," She said to the crowd. "I am Delena, the last dragon rider of the elves and this is my dragon Alfheim," She announced. "Our master told us to wait until the right moment to reveal our existence to Galbatorix and the time has come," Delena said. "I know that ever since the battle of the Burning Plains you were beginning to lose hope but hope is the last thing that must be lost and we will make sure you won't lose it. People of the Varden," She said after a pause, "We will work hard alongside with Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales to bring the downfall of Galbatorix or die trying; I give you my word as a rider." Delena said ending her speech.

After a few moments of silence, the crowd started cheering. Delena smiled. She has been waiting for this moment for a long time. When the crowd calmed down, the leaders told Delena, Eragon and the dragons to follow them to the tower. When the riders and Saphira entered her room they noticed that Alfheim was too big to fit through the door so he just got his head inside. After the leaders entered the room and took their sits.

Nasuada broke the silence.

"That was a very motivational speech, dragon rider and the Varden need to recover their lost moral," She said.

She made a pause before continuing.

"It's time we discuss our plans for the next siege," The Varden leader said.

"We are supposed to attack Belatona right?" Eragon asked.

"There have been a change of plans," Nasuada said.

That got everyone's attention.

"Our spies informed me that Galbatorix is waiting for us to move toward Belatona so that, when we start the siege he can send several thousand soldiers he is assembling on Teirm to attack us from the rear." Nasuada informed.

No one liked the news. The warriors of Teirm are well trained and if they decided to attack the Varden from the rear the army could receive some heavy loses.

"So, I decided that we will start moving toward Teirm tomorrow to capture the city," Nasuada announced.

After a moment of silence King Orrin spoke.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" He asked. "Even if we do capture Teirm, it could delay us many weeks from our campaign toward the cities in the heart of the Empire." The Suradan King stated.

"I am aware but we can't leave this threat alone," Nasuada said. "Besides, Teirm is one of the wealthiest cities of the Empire and it is responsible for the transportation of most of the supplies of the imperial army," She reminded. "If we can cut off the Empire from one of its most important cities for the army, then it could deal a critical blow to both the enemy army and the economy of the Empire. I believe is a risk worth taking," Nasuada continued. "And now that we have another rider and her dragon we should have a bigger advantage than before."

After some more arguing among the politicians, the rest ended up agreeing with Nasuada.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn then," Nasuada said.

Then, most of the nobles of the Surdan court started to present themselves to Delena and her dragon. She tried to do her best in remembering their names and titles. The nobles said that she and Alfheim are welcome to stay in their cities whenever they want. Obviously, they wanted to gain the favor of the rider.

Eventually, the council was dismissed and only the riders, their dragons, Nasuada, and Orrin stayed in the room.

"Is there something you want to tell me Lady Nasuada?" Delena asked.

She nodded.

"I was just wondering if you were planning to pledge your allegiance to any leader in particular of the different factions," Nasuada asked.

Delena took a deep breath.

"My loyalty is mostly to Queen Islanzadi and the elven race but I am aware that riders aren't supposed to become subjugated to other leaders outside their order," She replied. "I know that the situation doesn't apply anymore so I decided to pledge my loyalty to the Varden cause and I am willing to take orders from yourself and King Orrin but I have two conditions," Delena added.

"And they are…?" King Orrin asked.

"That in case you order me to go fighting I can question the order if I have a better plan and can prove it and that if we manage to defeat Galbatorix I am no longer tied as a vassal of the Varden and Surda," Delena explained.

The room became silent as they process her conditions. Nasuada and Orrin thought they were fair enough and if Delena will follow their orders until the fall of the Empire it was a better deal than they expected.

"All right, your conditions are granted," Nasuada said.

"Agreed," Orrin said.

"Well you may go," Nasuada said.

The riders nodded and got back to the ground with their dragons.

"Eragon, where is the training area of Fenister?" Delena asked.

"Down the street to the left of the tower," He replied.

"Well Eragon, if we are going to fight alongside each other from now on we need to know each other skills so how about we spar there," Delena asked with a grin.

"I was wondering when you will ask," Eragon said grinning as well. "I wanted to test your skills with the blade myself," He stated. "Besides we could use the extra practice if we are going to attack Teirm."

"That's right but first I wanted to show you something," Delena said and grabbed a small cotton bag tied to the saddle of Alfheim.

Eragon assumed that it was made of cotton and not leather because the elves don't kill animals if they can help it. When Delena took out what she wanted to show Eragon, he was surprised when he saw Naegling, the sword of Oromis. He thought that Murtagh took it.

"I manage to save it in time," Delena explained. "I have my own sword so I am not going to fight with Naegling. However, the diamond in the hilt of the blade has a massive amount of energy," Delena reminded. "So, I was planning to divide its huge amount of energy among us and store it in our own gems," She explained.

Eragon liked the idea. After all, all that energy could help them in many battles.

"Sounds good to me," Eragon said.

"I know that you have the belt of Beloth the wise and since Aren has loads of energy by itself and it will be risky to have too much energy in one gem because it could be stolen I suggest that you put half of the energy of Naegling inside in the gems of the belt," Delena said.

"Fine," Eragon said and moved to touch the diamond.

He could feel insane amount of energy stored inside the gem. There was such a big amount that Eragon had to spent almost ten minutes transferring energy from the diamond to the twelve gems of Beloth the wise just to get half of it. By the time he was done, all the gems of the belt about half the energy quantity that Aren had and that is saying a lot.

"Wow, with all the energy that I have now I think I could tear down the walls of Teirm with a single jierda," Eragon said impressed.

Then he frowned.

"Which gems are you going to use?" Eragon asked her curious.

As an answered she took out her other glove and the young rider could see a ring her middle finger. It was made of silver and the gem was a grey one but he didn't recognize it.

"This gray gem is called howlite," Delena informed. "It's not very common in most of Alagaesia but I could extract enough from the ground with magic to make the ring."

Eragon nodded in understanding. After all, he had extracted gold from the ground with magic once.

"I was planning divide my share of the energy between my ring and the howlite gem in the hilt of my rider sword," Delena explained and then unsheathed her sword.

Eragon watched it with interest. The blade was as long as Brisingr and it was of a silver color. The hilt was also made of silver and a bigger howlite gem than the one of her ring was in the middle of it.

"Rhunon's work never ceases to amaze me," Eragon admitted. "That sword is magnificent."

"Yes, and I wouldn't have it if it wasn't for you so thanks again," Delena said smiling.

Then, she started to transfer the energy from Naegling's diamond toward her own two gems. Ten minutes later she was finished.

"Well then, let's go the training area," Delena said.

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have action. Writing long action scenes is not my area of expertise but I will do my best. I am not sure when I will be able to update again because I have another story to update but I will try to update as fast as possible. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Rider duel

Chapter 4: Rider duel

**Here is the next chapter. Like the title states, the duel between Delena and Eragon will take place. I am not the best at writing long fighting scenes but I hope you like the chapter anyway.**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle but I do own the rider Delena, her dragon Alfheim, and the plotline.**

When the two young riders entered the training area, everyone stopped fighting. The Varden soldiers halt the movement of their weapons and stared at them. When they got the hint that they wanted to spar, the soldiers cleared a wide area in the center for them to train.

Eragon and Delena moved to the spot and separated two meters from each other. When the riders turned around to face each other, they unsheathed their swords. Then both of them muttered.

"Gëuloth du sverd."

Blue light burst from Eragon's hand and the sharp edges of Brisingr became harmless. Delena's magic, on the other hand, was silver colored and the same thing happened to her blade.

Then something cross Eragon's mind.

"Delena, what is the name of your sword?" He asked her.

"Hvassrakr," She replied.

Eragon translated that from the ancient language in his head. The sword's is called "sharp mist". He believed that was a good name for the silver colored sword. Then, the riders raised their swords in attack position. The soldiers were watching expectantly, waiting for the duel between the two dragon riders to unfold.

Eragon started the duel by running forward and slash in Delena's direction. She blocked the blow without showing any effort and then attempt to slash Eragon. Eragon blocked and then raised his sword and started to slash downwards but in the last second he switched sword's hands and strike with his left hand. Delena predicted that and with a flip of her wrist she blocked the attack again.

That was when they figured out that traditional blows wouldn't get them anywhere. They needed to try the unexpected. Eragon started to use his fighting style. It was a mix between the elegant sword techniques that Brom taught him and the mighty blows and fast blocking movements that he used against the elf Vanir after he gained the powers of an elf. Its combination of strong and elegant blows and fast blocks was deadly to say the least but before he could start gaining the advantage Delena began with her own fighting style.

It relayed more on speed than strength. Sure, because she was an elf no blow was a weak one but she focused less energy in each blow and more on a rapid succession of blows. For every slash that Eragon made, Delena counter attacked with two blows with such speed that Eragon barely had enough time to block.

When both of their fighting styles were in action, the young riders started to unleash their all their skills with the blade in what seemed like a dance. Both of them were moving in circles trying to trespass the defenses of the opponent without success but none of them wanted to give up. The battle continued for over ten minutes. Normal humans would have run out of stamina in such an intense battle by now but since Eragon and Delena possess the supernatural speed, strength and stamina of a powerful elf they could keep fighting.

They were breathing heavily though, but neither of them refused to give in. They wanted to find out who was the best sword master of the two of them and their pride was on the line. Eragon as the first rider of the Varden army and Delena as the last elven rider and with more years of training.

The battle raged on with more and more strikes from both of them and the usual response of dodging and blocking. The Varden soldiers were watching wide eyed, clearly impressed by the battle. They weren't alone, though. When word spread of the duel between the two riders Nasuada, Arya, and most of the elven spell casters arrived and watched the combat as well. Even Arya looked impressed and she has beaten Eragon in sword duel before.

What surprised not only the spectators but also Eragon and Delena was that in all the 20 minutes of fighting no blow had hit the body of either rider. Both of them were just too good, they were learning quickly how to counter the fighting techniques of the other and they were even getting as tired as the other at the same time.

The blows were slowing down in both strength and speed for both of them as the battle continued but they didn't want to give up. Not just because of pride anymore. It was because they were enjoying the battle.

Then, Eragon and Delena stroke at the same time with all the physical strength they got left. The impact between the blades was so strong that the two riders were sent a few meters backwards and they collapsed in the process.

There was a heavy silence in the training area. The only sound that could be heard was the exhausted breaths of the riders. Eventually, they stood up with a low groan and they looked at each other with a smile pasted in their faces.

"You are the greatest sword master I have ever fought," Delena said impressed.

"Likewise," Eragon replied. Then he made a pause before continuing. "Should we leave it as a draw?" He asked her.

She just nodded.

The instant later all the soldiers started cheering. Eragon and Delena approached their dragons covered in sweat.

"_That was a great battle both of you,"_ Alfheim thought to the two riders.

"_Yes, little ones, that was most impressive,"_ Saphira said mentally.

Delena and Eragon smiled at the words of their dragons. They were both happy and they didn't need to contact each other mentally to guess what the other was thinking. Their fighting styles complemented each other very well. Eragon was mostly strength with cunning and Delena was speed with the element of surprise. They were going to work very well together and they knew it.

Then, both of them decided to recover their sore muscles with some energy from their gems. After they recover most of their energy lost during the duel they were surprised when they discover that the reserves of a single gem in their possession didn't even reduced by half.

"Wow, now I believe that Oromis wasn't bluffing when he said that with Naegling's diamond's he could move a mountain," Eragon said. "If we restore almost all of our energy with not even a 1/10 of its energy reserves what else could we do?" He asked himself in wonder.

"Many things that will be hard for us without all this energy, most likely," Delena said. "I think that we should consider this as the legacy of Oromis and Glaedr to bring Galbatorix's downfall."

Eragon nodded. Then an idea came to his mind.

"Delena, now that we know more about our blade work skills we should learn more about the skills that the other have with magic," Eragon suggested.

"Good idea," Delena said. "Do you know a good place where we can practice away from curious eyes?" She asked me.

Eragon thought for a moment.

"There is an area of fourteen tents separated from the rest of the Varden in the north west of Fenister were the twelve elven spell casters Arya, Saphira and I sleep," Eragon informed. "Nasuada chose that area for us to give the elves the privacy they need to make their spells that they don't want humans to know about and to stay close to me since they are supposed to protect me," He explained. "Maybe we can practice in my tent and tell Blodhgarm to keep watch in case someone of the Du Vrangr Gata decided to spy on us," Eragon proposed.

"Sounds good to me," Delena replied. Then she made a pause before continuing. "Shouldn't that mage group be called Du Gata Vrangr?" She asked confused.

Eragon suppressed a laugh.

"Yes, but they misunderstand their own name in the ancient language, unfortunately," He said.

"That is so sad," Delena said. "Should we tell them their mistake?" She asked Eragon.

"I once thought it would have been a good idea but now I believe that if we tell them it will just make them look bad because if they change their name suddenly to correct it properly it will just reveal their ignorance to our side because that group has existed for decades," Eragon explained.

"That is even sadder but I suppose you are right," Delena said. "By the way, who is the leader of that group?" She asked.

"A human witch named Trianna," Eragon answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I will like to meet her," She said while grabbing the cotton bag from Alfheim saddle again.

"Well, she was watching our duel so she must be close," Eragon said looking back. "There she is," He said pointing at a woman in the crowd several meters away from them.

Delena move forward and Eragon followed her with curiosity. Trianna was taken by surprise when she saw the elven rider approach her.

"Are you Trianna, the leader of the Du Vrangr Gata?" Delena asked her.

"Yes, I am," She said with pride. "I must say that I was surprise when you reveal your existence to the Varden but I am glad that there is another rider in our cause that knows the power of magic very well," Trianna said.

After a moment of silence Delena spoke again.

"I have a gift for you," She said suddenly.

That interested Trianna. Delena open her bag and took out two scrolls from it and hand them over to Trianna.  
>"These are scrolls for useful spells in the ancient language," Delena claimed.<p>

Trianna gasped. She took the scrolls looking at them as if they were made of solid gold.

"Why are you giving them to me?" She asked suspiciously. "Don't get me wrong, I love the gift but I thought that the elves kept most of their magic a secret," She said.

"That is true but all the spells in the scrolls are spells that the elves gave to the human race before the fall of the riders," Delena explained. "Most of the knowledge of these spells has been lost since then but Queen Islanzadi decided that the human mages from the Varden should rediscover the power of those spells to help the Varden in your struggle against Galbatorix." Delena said.

Trianna was happy and her face showed it.

"Thank you very much, now our powers should rival with the imperial magicians," Trianna said smiling.

Then Delena proceeded to explain the section of the first scroll. The upper section was for offensive spells. The middle section was for stealth spells. Finally, the lower section was for healing spells for a large variety of wounds, and also how to cure some diseases and poisons. The other scroll was the translation of all the spells to the human tongue.

Trianna bowed before Delena.

"If you ever require the services of the Du Vrangr Gata just send the word," Trianna said and left.

"That was nice of you," Eragon said after a while.

Delena smiled.

"Thank you," She replied. "So, should we head to elven quarters to test our magical skills?" She asked.

Eragon nodded.

"_Well, have fun you two," _Alfheim said_. "Saphira and I are going hunting, so see you later," _He said mentally the two dragons flew away from Fenister.

**I hope you liked this chapter because unless I find another chance I doubt I will be able to update this story before the next weekend. The next chapter will be divided. It will feature Alfheim and Saphira hunting and getting to know each other and the other part will feature Eragon and Delena showing their skills with magic. By the way, reviews make me happy so I might update sooner if I know that there are people that actually care about this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

Chapter 5: Encounter

**Well, I wasn't planning to update anytime soon but I wanted to impress beautyfrompain because she is the manager of the Inheritance community I want this story to be in. So I dedicate this chapter to her. However, I decided to include something I was planning for later on. Another character of my own invention will appear around the middle of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle but I do own the rider Delena, her dragon Alfheim, and the plotline.**

The two dragons left Fenister and started to think toward each other.

"_Alfheim, what is your favorite place to go hunting?" _Saphira asked with interest.

"_The Hadarac desert,"_ He replied.

"_Oh that is my favorite place as well,"_ Saphira said surprised, _"It's the dragon's mother land, after all,"_ She remarked.

"_True," _Alfheim chuckled. "_Too bad that it is so far away from us now," _He added

"_Yes, I guess we will have to settle with some deer's in the plains," _Saphira said.

Then, Saphira ended the conversation and started to watch his beautiful silver scales that were glowing with the blazing midday sun.

"_He really is handsome,"_ Saphira thought dreamy. Then something occurred to her. _"Could this be why Glaedr didn't want to be with me? Because he knew the existence of Alfheim and he wanted me to mate with him?"_ Saphira wondered_. "It makes sense. He said to me that soon enough I will find a male dragon that will gladly become my mate,"_ She remembered. _"Could Alfheim be the one I have been waiting for?"_

Alfheim started to think about Saphira.

"_She is truly beautiful," He thought. "The way her scales shine with blue light with the sun makes her even more attractive."_

Ever since Alfheim knew that Saphira hatched, he has wanted to meet her. He has been waiting for seven years to be with a female dragon and revive his race. However, he knew that it would be rude to ask her to mate with him right now. They barely know each other. So, he was going to learn more about her first.

Before he could ask her something though, Saphira spotted a big deer.

"_He is mine!"_ Saphira roared flew downwards.

"_Maybe I should impress her," _Alfheim thought and flew in the direction of the deer as well.

Saphira had a head start but, since Alfheim is older and more experienced than Saphira, he was faster than her. He flew extremely fast and left Saphira far behind.

Saphira slowed down stunned.

"_Wow, he is fast," _She said impressed and started to follow him.

The deer didn't even know what hit him. Alfheim ripped his head off fast and easy.

"_He is good," _Saphira said amazed.

Then, Saphira landed in the ground beside him. Alfheim looked at her for a moment or two and then ripped apart the deer in half with his claws. After that, he gave the upper half to Saphira.

"_I don't need your pity," _Saphira thought him too proud to accept it. _"I can catch my own prey,"_

He stared at her again.

"_What?" _She asked.

"_Saphira,"_ Alfheim said, _"Have you forgotten that Glaedr taught us that when two dragons start a pack together they need to share a prey?"_

"_Oh, yeah I forgot,"_ Saphira said sheepishly.

"_Then eat," _Alfheim urged.

Saphira nodded and started eating her share of the dear while Alfheim ate his own share. They finished at the same time and when they raised their heads their faces meet like two inches apart from each other. Saphira started hyperventilating, something that she hadn't done since she was alone with Glaedr.

Before her instincts took over, they heard the sound of clashing metal and smell blood in the air about half a mile to the north.

"_Who could be fighting?" _Alfheim asked.

"_Let's find out,"_ Saphira decided and took wings along with him.

Eragon and Delena reached the elven camp and were greeted by the spell caster and even Arya, Nasuada and Orrin.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Eragon asked

"Not at all," Nasuada said, "We just came here to congratulate you for the splendid duel and to tell Delena that she will stay here for the night in a new tent that some soldiers are about to bring," She explained.

Delena nodded in understanding. Suddenly Eragon and she picked the signal form her dragons. They glanced at each other with concern.

"What is it?" Arya asked.

"There is a battle going on close to where Saphira and Alfheim are," Eragon informed the others.

"What? Among whom?" King Orrin asked confused.

Delena focused watched from the eyes of Alfheim and what she saw surprised her.

"There is an eighteen year old looking human woman taking on squad of twenty imperial soldiers all by herself and she is winning," She said surprised.

The others were more surprised.

"How is that possible?" Nasuada asked.

Eragon watched the images that Saphira was seeing.

"That woman has a double edge long sword and wow she is good fighting with it," He said impressed. "She is cutting down every soldier that is a meter from her and she is holding off the others from afar with offensive magical spells," He added getting more surprise by the second.

"She can use magic?" Nasuada said with interest.

"Everyone, please lower your mind defenses because I am going to introduce in your minds the faces of the witch and the soldiers so that we can scry them and watch the battle in a mirror," Delena said.

Everyone nodded and she put in their minds the faces they needed for the spell. Then everyone went to the closest house were they could fit in and that possessed a mirror.

"Draurm kopa," Blodhgarm said.

Suddenly, the mirror showed up the image of a battlefield. Like the riders said there was a woman engaging a squad of imperial soldiers. She was about 6 feet tall with long red hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were blue. Her face at the moment didn't show effort; only concentration. There were half a dozen dead bodies at her feet from soldiers she killed with her blade. The other fourteen soldiers looked intimidated by her but they keep coming. Through the mirror, they could hear her yell the spells in the ancient language.

"Garjazla!" She yelled.

A purple beam of light was shot from the palm of her right hand and hit a soldier in his chest. He didn't get up again.

"Thyrsta vindr!" She screamed.

Suddenly, a huge ball of air appeared in front of her hand and hit a soldier so hard in the chest that it cracked his ribs, sent him backwards and take two more soldiers to the ground with him.

Three more soldiers move forward to attack her with their spears but she wasn't done with magic.

"Thyrsta deloi!" She roared.

Suddenly a small earthquake shook the ground beneath them and they fall to the ground. There the rocks with the movement broke their skulls.

One of the soldiers launch a throwing knife at her but she move her hand and said a spell.

"Skolir!"

The knife fell to the ground as if it hit an invisible wall. The soldiers were looking at the witch in horror. She just kept killing them and nothing they threw at her could stop her.

Then, she picked the knife of the ground a yelled a spell that surprised Eragon.

"Brisingr!"

Suddenly, the tip of the knife had a purple flame and she threw it at the soldier in the middle of the group. It exploded with the contact and the purple flames killed off the rest of the soldiers.

Everyone that was watching the battle through the mirror was surprised. That human was very powerful. Then, Alfheim and Saphira entered the view. The woman was startled at first when she saw them but then she smiled like if she has been looking for those dragons for a while now. She bowed before them.

"A pleasure to meet you Skulblaka," She said. "I am Martel, a witch fugitive of the Empire."

**There you have it. Martel is going to be very important from now on and in more ways than one. I have big surprises in store for her especially after the siege of Teirm. If I made a few mistakes with the ancient language then feel free to say it so that I can correct the mistakes. Well, now I am not sure when I will be able to update again but if I receive several reviews I might update faster than I have planned. Reviews prove me that there are people that care about this story and that is important to me.**


	6. Chapter 6: A witch story

Chapter 6: A witch story

**Wow, I am updating very fast. Never underestimate how much you can write in a two hour drive when someone else is driving. Anyway, in this chapter we will learn a little more about Martel.**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle but I do own Delena, her dragon Alfheim, the plotline, and now Martel.**

Through the mirror in Fenister, silence broke out. The riders and their allies that were watched the battle, were in deep thought. That Martel is a witch fugitive from the Empire? If she is so powerful, she must have serve Galbatorix because in the Empire all the magicians that are discover either join the army or die. If she served Galbatorix then why did she escape? They wanted answers.

"Eragon, Delena could you please tell your dragons to escort this witch to Fenister?" Nasuada asked of the riders. "I would like to talk to this renegade."

After silent conversation Delena spoke.

"They are on their way," She said.

"Let's go outside then," King Orrin said.

A few minutes after everyone was outside they spotted Alfheim carrying Martel with Saphira close behind. Once the male dragon landed in the floor Martel get off him. She looked at Varden leaders for a while and then bowed her head in sign of respect.

"You must be Lady Nasuada, the wise leader of the Varden," She said while looking at her.

Before the others could make a comment, she kept talking.

"You must be King Orrin of Surda," Martel said.

Then she looked at the elves.

"Those twelve elves must be the elven spell casters sent by Queen Islanzadi, and you must be Arya, the elven ambassador," She added.

Then she looked at Delena.

"Her I don't know, but judging by the rider sword in your belt you must be the rider of this silver colored dragon," Martel reasoned. She made a pause before continuing. "I didn't know that there was another rider in the rebel alliance but it makes sense that the elves manage to save one and hid him out of Galbatorix reach," She said more to herself than the ones she was addressing.

Finally she looked at Eragon. Then, she surprised everyone even more when she put two of her finger in the lips and then complete the ritual in the ancient language.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal," She said according to the elven costume.

The elves were speechless for a while so Nasuada did the talking.

"You seem to know a lot about us and you also seem to know a lot about the ancient language," Nasuada said still surprised.

"Well, I was once Galbatorix best witch and also a part of his inner circle," Martel reveal shocking everyone, "You can learn a lot about his enemies when he trust you," She said and after a paused she continued, "But now he wants me dead or alive so that he can finish me off himself," She added with a shudder.

After a moment of silence Orrin spoke.

"I think that you better tell us tell whole story," He said.

Martel nodded and then said in the ancient language that she wasn't going to lie.

"I was born in Uru'baen," She began, "My mother was a powerful witch that served Galbatorix and she trained me with the hope that when she died I could take her place as the Empire's most powerful witch. Soon after my fifteenth birthday she died of a disease she couldn't cure with magic and that was when Galbatorix took me to his court. After he saw my performance with magic he decided to make a tournament in his castle between his witch division and the winner would replace my mother as the leader of the witches under Galbatorix command and I won," She explained.

"If you had such a high position in Galbatorix inner circle then why did you ran away?" Eragon asked her.

"Because I came to hate the jobs that Galbatorix ordered me to do," Martel replied looking down. "He ordered me to assassinate traitors, torturing prisoners with magic, and spy too much in the minds of the people he thought as disloyal," She said with distaste. "I wanted to escape for a long time but I never founded the right opportunity. Then, a few days ago, the Varden invaded Fenister and the elven army attacked Gil'lead the same day. And, since Murtagh was sent fight off the elves and Galbatorix sent me to do a job in Belatona, I thought it was the best chance I would get to escape and join the Varden. But many soldiers have been following me so I had to kill my way here," She added. "Then I found the dragons and you know the rest," She said finishing.

After they assimilated the story Nasuada spoke.

"I can tell that you are not lying because you proved your sincerity with the ancient language," She said. "However, if you want to join the Varden first we need to enter your mind to make ourselves sure that you can be trusted.

Martel looked alarmed.

"I don't really like people entering my mind," She said, "I had enough when I was in Galbatorix's presence," She added getting angry.

"Well, I am sorry but we have to do it to know if we can trust you," Nasuada told her. "If you can't accept our terms we will have to either imprison, exile you so that the Empire can hunt you down, or execute you," She stated.

"Then how about I make you a deal?" Martel proposed.

The Varden leader raised her eyebrow.

"What kind of deal?" She asked.

"Like I said, I was in Galbatorix inner circle," She repeated. "That means that I have tons of information about imperial activities, secret locations of some of the king's servants, decisions made concerning to the war, the status of the economy, the number of soldiers in the army, their weapon supply, the identity of the generals, weak points in imperial cities, and the identity of the magicians that infiltrated your ranks and are informing Galbatorix of your activities," Martel claimed surprising the others even more. "Kill me, and all of that knowledge dies with me," She stated. "Let me join you, and I will tell you everything I know and help you in either the battlefield or the field of magic," She offered.

The silence attacked the elven camp again. Everyone was considering the proposition. Eventually, Nasuada said some words to Orrin that Martel didn't hear and then turned to face her.

"We will discuss in a council your proposition," She said. "Stay here and could you please watch her Saphira?" She asked the blue dragon.

She just nodded.

Then Eragon, Delena, King Orrin, Arya, and Nasuada entered a building and discuss the situation.

"What do you think?" Nasuada asked everyone.

"I think that if she is refusing to let us into her mind, she must have a secret she doesn't want us to know," The Surdan king said. "That secret could be that she is a spy, so I say we imprison her until we know the truth," He said.

"I think that she just values her privacy," Arya said. "And I think that it will be foolish to kill her if she possesses so much information about the empire. I say we let her join us but we keep an eye on her," The ambassador suggested.

"I think that if she really wants to join us she could be a powerful ally, so I believed we should let her join us," Eragon said.

"I think that she desperately wants to be on our side because the Empire wants her dead," Delena said. "So, her biggest shot at staying alive should be to have our protection and help us in return. And considering what she did to that imperial squad, I wouldn't really want her as my enemy so I say let her stay with the Varden."

After Nasuada heard where they all stand she went outside and found Martel right where she was the last time she saw her.

"Welcome to the cause," Nasuada said with a smile.

**Well, no more update for the time being but I will try to update when I can. Also, thanks for the reviews so far.**


	7. Chapter 7: Magical hunt

Chapter 7: Magical hunt

**Well, I wasn't planning to update so soon but I received so many reviews that it made me change my mind. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle but I do own the rider Delena, her dragon Alfheim, the witch Martel and the plotline.**

Martel was in meeting in the tower of Fenister with Nasuada, Orrin, the riders and Arya. She was giving them some information that she possess about the Empire after she swore in the ancient language that all the information she will tell them about it will be true.

"If you are going to attack Teirm, there is a way you can breach through the high walls and avoid a blood shed," Martel said.

That interested Nasuada.

"And what way is that?" She asked.

"A few years after the reconstruction of Teirm when it was burn by the pirates," Martel began, "The current ruler of Teirm made a network of underground tunnels that pass through an hidden entrance in the Spine to a conceal spot right behind the walls," She explained. "That entrance can only be open by someone who knows the true name of the tunnel and I happen to know it," She added with a grin.

Arya thought about it and then voiced her opinion.

"Then, you can open the door for us and then Eragon, Delena, the elven spell casters and I could follow through the tunnel and open the gates once they reach Teirm," She said. "I believe is a good plan," She admitted.

"Then Martel will open the doorway for us and she will rejoin us to receive new orders considering what the status of the battle is," Nasuada decided.

"Lady Nasuada, I am afraid that it doesn't work that way," Martel said.

"What do you mean?" Nasuada asked.

"I mean that you will get lost in the tunnel without me," Martel claimed. "That network of underground tunnels is very wide and the only way to navigate properly through it is to know the true name of the tunnel and have experience with it so that the tunnel whispers you the right way," She explained. "So, if you want to go that way, you will have to take me along."

The others in the tower exchanged a glance. They still weren't sure if they could trust this witch but they did know that that plan could help them save many lives. Besides, it will be easier to keep an eye on her if she is close by.

"All right, but the others will be watching you so I suggest you don't try to betray us," Nasuada said.

As an answered, she swore in the ancient language that she will never betray the Varden and their allies willingly.

"I will prove to you that I am worthy enough to be your ally," Martel promised.

"All right, now tell us what you know about the spies," King Orrin demanded.

Martel nodded.

"The last time I checked a few days ago, there were still 5 imperial magicians that infiltrated your army," She reported. "There are three magicians and two witches and I know them by face," She added. "So, if you want to hunt them down, you could always gather the group and I will let them know what their faces are like," She proposed.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Eragon said, "If you approve such plan, I will like to be in charge of the group to hunt down the spies, Lady Nasuada," He said.

"Permission granted but Delena will accompany you as well," Nasuada said. "Eragon and you are going to take command of the Du Vrangr Gata until the spies are taken care of and you will divide into two teams to cover more ground," She ordered.

The riders bowed.

"As you wish," They replied and went to look for the magician group.

It took them nearly an hour to gather them all because most of them were healing soldiers in different parts of the city. Before the Varden reached Surda, the Du Vrangr Gata consisted only on 12 magicians. However, when they joined forces with the surdan mages and started to train more people in the arts of magic their number triplicated. Now each rider had a group of 18 magicians on his side and heading toward the elven camp again to look for Nasuada and Martel.

The groups found Nasuada and Martel outside the building they were before. Also the twelve elven spell casters were present.

"Eragon," Nasuada said, "The elves are insisting that six of them accompany your group and the other six accompany Delena's group."

The riders had nothing against it. With the twelve elves helping the spies would be dealt with very easily.

"Remember that if the magicians know that they will be defeated they will try to commit suicide with magic," Nasuada said. "Before they get the chance I want you to enter their minds and find out if they informed Galbatorix about Delena," She ordered. "Also try to bring at least one of them here alive." She added.

The groups nodded and spread across the city.

The first magician was taken completely by surprise. Obviously, he didn't expect to be discovered. Trianna broke into her mind and figured out that he hadn't scry Galbatorix recently. He tried to launch a spell with magic but Trianna used an offensive spell from the scrolls that Delena gave her and killed him.

The second magician was more prepared. He attacked few magicians of the Du Vrangr Gata but when he saw he was outmatched he committed suicide with magic.

The last male magician was frozen when he saw the elves surrounding him. When he regained his wits he tried to attack someone with a poison knife but Blodhgarm blocked it with a skolir spell and killed blow his head off with a powerful spell.

The last two witches were captured alive after being beaten by Eragon and Delena and after they broke their mind defenses so hard that they couldn't think straight enough to kill themselves with magic.

The groups brought the witches to Nasuada's presence. At first they looked dizzy but they regain their sanity when they saw Martel.

"You sold us out?" They wailed.

"As a matter of fact I did," Martel replied.

"The king will have your head, you traitor!" One of them yelled. "You should know better than anyone what happens to traitors. After all, you had punished them yourself," She added with malice.

Some people turned to look at Martel and those that did noticed that her semblance was grim.

"Have you told Galbatorix about the existence of Delena and her dragon?" Nasuada asked the witches.

They didn't answer but from the disappointed looks in their faces the leader could tell they hadn't.

"Drug them and take them to a surdan prison," King Orrin ordered some of his men.

The soldiers took them away and Nasuada told the Du Vrangr Gata to do whatever they were doing before she summoned them. Then she looked at Martel.

"Well, thanks to you, we no longer have any spies in our army," Nasuada said. "For now, you have earned my trust but I would advise you not to let us down."

"I will not let you down, Milady," Martel vowed.

"I hope so," Nasuada said. "By the way, I want to ask you something," Nasuada said.

"What?"

"Did your mother teach you sword fighting as well?" She asked curious. "I could tell that you have considerable skills with the blade and most of the mages in our army aren't very good with weapons."

"Oh not really," Martel said. "My father was the commander of the imperial guard, swordsman's division and in his free time he often trained me in sword fighting," She explained. "I always trained with it because I am aware that magic can drain my strength and I can fight with the sword when magic fails me," She said.

"You seem to be very smart," Arya recognized.

Martel shuddered.

"When you are in my profession for as long as I was, you discover pretty soon that being smart is a requirement for survival," She said.

Delena has been eying Martel's belt for a while. She believed she has seen that sword before but she couldn't remember where. Then her eyes widen.

"You have a rider's sword?" She asked surprised.

Everyone turned around to see Martel. She seemed uncomfortable but she unsheathed her sword nonetheless. The blade was a shorter than Brisingr and Hvassrakr but not by much and it had a turquoise color. In the hilt it had a turquoise gem. It had ancient language engravings. It was a rider sword, no mistake about it.

"Galbatorix gave it to me as a gift when I proved him that I was the best sword master in his entire magical order," Martel explained.

"You shouldn't have it because you are not a rider," Blodhgarm said disapprovingly.

"I know but, if you would have been in my position, do you think you could have refused a gift from Galbatorix and just walked away?" Martel countered.

No one said anything about that but Martel could tell that she scored a point.

"Besides, I like this sword," She continued, "It's the best I ever had not only because of its value but because match very well with my fighting style and it has the ideal weight and balance in my hands," She explained. "But if another rider will require it in the future, I will let him/her keep it." She promised.

"This conversation can wait for another moment," Nasuada said. "It's getting late and we need to rest because tomorrow we will start traveling to Teirm," She said.

"With your permission Milady," Martel said, "I would like to heal with magic as many soldiers as I can before going to sleep.

"_She is trying very hard to earn our trust," _Nasuada thought. "_She must be desperate to gain it because she is afraid of what will happen to her if we exile her and Galbatorix finds her," _She thought with pity.

"Fine, you may heal the ones that want to be healed by you and you may rest in any available tent," Nasuada allowed.

Martel nodded and head to the tent of the injured. Eventually, Delena and Eragon went to their own tents along with their dragons. Before succumbing to a deep slumber Eragon smiled because he knew that, with Delena and Alfheim at his side, he won't have nightmares anymore.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wyrda

Chapter 8: Wyrda

**So, here is the next chapter. Twenty two reviews in the first five days? I am flatter. This chapter is mysterious but very important.**

**I don't own the inheritance Cycle but I do own the rider Delena, her dragon Alfheim, the witch Martel, and the plotline.**

Martel was struggling to walk. She healed 19 soldiers from life threatening wounds. She was feeling exhausted but she was happy. Now, the soldiers she healed will live and they trust her because she saved them.

Martel was trying to find an empty tent but all of them in the area were already occupied. She decided to enter the big tent in front of her because maybe the one living there knew where an available tent was.

When Martel entered, she was surprised. She didn't expect the inside of the tent to be like that. There were many herbs everywhere, there were potions made with them in vials, there was a dwarven sword in a table and a cat lying in a chair.

Martel gasped when she recognized it.

"You are Solembum, the famous werecat of the Varden," She said in awe.

Then, she felt him enter her mind.

"_I do not serve the Varden, young lady,"_ He said mentally. _"I am here because I want to be. Nevertheless, it is good to know that the Empire thinks I am famous,"_ He added chuckling.

Before she could reply, a woman entered the tent. Martel frowned. She must be the companion of the werecat but not even Galbatorix seems to know anything about this witch aside that her name is Angela. That makes her a mystery to Martel as well.

Angela stared at the werecat for a while before turning to me.

"Solembum said that you talked to him," She said surprised.

Martel nodded.

"I see, you must be that witch fugitive from the Empire," Angela said. "The lady with a lot of information of importance to us."

Martel shuddered.

"You pick things now and then when you are in Galbatorix inner circle," She answered.

"Well, you seem like a capable young lady and everyone that Solembum decides to talk to will earn something from me" Angela said.

"What?" I asked.

Angela looked for some bones in a jar and put in the table.

"These are the knuckle bones of a dragon" She told Martel. "Don't ask" She added when she saw her expression. "They have the power to reveal the future of others and if you want I can tell you your future," Angela offered. "Let me warn you though, the future is not always pleasant."

Martel thought about it. It could be useful to know her future.

"All right," She said and sat down.

Angela put the bones in her hands and closed her eyes like if she is focusing on something.

"¡Manin! ¡Wyrda! ¡Hugin!" She chanted and dropped the bones in the table.

After a while analyzing them Angela began.

"Your future seems to be very mysterious," She said surprised. "I can reveal some facts that will happen in your life but for some reason I can't get a clear reading on the final parts of those sections of your future. I will start here where it seems easier," She said while looking at some bones. "It says that your destiny will be very tied with three important people but I can't tell who they will be," Angela said. "This other section says that you will become way more powerful than you are now, but I don't know how you will gain all that power or if you will use it for good or evil," She told Martel. "This section says that you will fight in many great battles but I can't tell if you will die in one of them or which side you will be on. This section says that there will be a romance in your future," Angela said with a smile. "I don't know who will be your lover but I can tell you that he will be one of the three people that will be very tied with your destiny. This section says that the circumstances of your birth will give you problems with some important people but I can't tell what exactly does that means," The fortune teller said puzzled. "The last part says that one day you will follow the footsteps of your mother but you will astray from the path she went and forge your own path along with people close to you," She said finishing.

Martel was quiet. She was thinking a lot in her future now.

"I have an extra bed in this tent and if you want you can sleep here tonight," Angela offered.

Martel just nodded in agreement and went to the bed. She really had a long day. She was thinking about her future before falling asleep. There were parts that worried her but the one that worried her and surprised her most was the last part. She already served Galbatorix once so those aren't the footsteps of her mother that the bones meant. Then… it must be_ that._

Martel shook her head in disbelief.

"_The bones must mean something else," _She told herself_. "It can't mean that, it's just too crazy. But… if the bones mean what I think they mean… my life will never be the same."_

**There you have it. If you want to guess the meaning of some sections of Martel's future when you review then, be my guest. However, I would rather not to spoil the surprises too much so depending on the guess I will have to decide if I will give you sneaking info or not.** **Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Magical travel

Chapter 9: Magic travel

**I know this chapter is short but it is designed to be a setting the scene chapter and I did it on a hurry. I hope you like it anyway.**

Martel was in the main ship that was heading for Teirm. The fleet was very big. There were 140 big ships. The fleet needed to have such size because the combined forces of the Varden, the Surdan, the Urgal, and the remnants of the dwarven armies that stayed before King Orik's coronation were all traveling in the ships and they totalized roughly 32 thousand soldiers. The families of the soldiers stayed behind and went back to Surda. However, they still had to bring in the ships the blacksmiths, the cooks, the servants, and the medics that keep the army running. They also need to bring all the weapons, the animals and other food supplies for the Varden.

Nasuada didn't want to delay the attack because it wasn't going to take long for the Empire to figure out that they had left for Teirm. So, in the main ship were she was, she summoned every magic user of the all of the armies, including the riders, the elven spell casters, Arya, and Martel. They were about 60 in total but many of them weren't very good with magic. Then Nasuada told them her plan: She wanted them to combine our magic to create a spell that will make the wind blow with a lot of strength and will allow the fleet to travel faster.

After some debate about what words in the ancient language were needed, the magicians went to the upper side of the ship and used a very powerful Vindr spell. The result consisted on winds of 30 miles per hours from behind the ships multiplied the speed of the ships tenfold.

Together the 60 magicians kept the spell for half a day and by dusk they could see Spine a few miles from Teirm. Martel told Nasuada where the tunnel was and the main ship went to the empty shore first while the rest of the fleet disembarked elsewhere.

Arya, Eragon, Delena, and the elven spell casters followed Martel to a spot on the Spine. Then she muttered something in the ancient language and a door open.

From there, they entered and follow Martel.

**Yes, I know it was very short but the next chapter will be better, I promise. ****I will update when I can.**


	10. Chapter 10: Underground

Chapter 10: Underground

**Okay, so this is the next chapter. Like I promised, it will be longer and I hope it is better.**

Everyone that entered the tunnel followed Martel. Saphira and Alfheim couldn't enter because they were too big to fit inside the tunnel. So, they were going to stay with the Varden until the army is ready to fight and they will join their riders when the gates open.

The tunnel was pitched black; they couldn't see a thing.

"I will fix that," Martel said, "Brisingr iet tauthr." She chanted in the ancient language.

After the spell was said, a ball of purple fire materialized out of thin air and followed the group brightening their path.

The tunnel was about 7 feet tall and 12 feet wide. There were thick layers of dust everywhere but that wasn't surprising; after all, they are underground. The group kept walking until the path showed an intersection.

"Left or right?" Delena asked Martel.

Martel muttered the true name of the tunnel again.

"Left," She answered and the group followed her.

During the travel, Delena's thoughts drifted toward Martel.

"_There is something unique about this woman,"_ She thought, "_She more powerful with magic than any magician in the entire rebel alliance after the elves, Eragon and me,"_ Delena believed. _"She knows a lot about the ancient language to be considered an ordinary human and her skills with the blade are something extraordinary too. I could tell she has a lot of stamina not only in combat but also with magic. I discovered that she managed to heal completely 19 soldiers from deadly wounds. No human should be able to heal so many wounds without passing out and yet she did,"_ She pondered. _"And when I look at her, I can feel power. Not any kind of power, though. It is almost like if I should know that power. It feels familiar,"_ She thought puzzled.

"_Then, have you met her before?"_ Alfheim thought her.

"_I don't think so,"_ Delena replied_. "I don't know how to explain it; it is just like I feel that I should know her,"_ She thought his partner.

"_Well, maybe you should just ask her but that can wait until after we capture Teirm,"_ Alfheim indicated. _"Right now we need to focus on the task at hand. Also, you are getting too far away from my mind reach so be careful Delena."_

Delena nodded and focused.

Outside the tunnel, the Varden soldiers were preparing themselves. They were picking up their weapons and armors and getting to their battle positions. They were dividing their combined forces in several battalions. The Varden soldiers and the Urgal warriors were in the front lines. The Surdan soldiers were in the middle lines. The few hundred dwarven soldiers were in the rear. The magicians were distributed in many places of the army to make protective barriers, to heal soldiers or attack the enemy with offensive spells.

After they captured Fenister, the troops realized something. Since the Varden aren't the only ones battling Galbatorix anymore, they needed a new name when they want to describe all the factions united. After some arguing between, Lady Nasuada, King Orrin, Nar Garzbog and King Orik, they decided to name the combined forces of the Varden, the Surdan, the Urgal, and the Dwarven armies "The Rebel Alliance" because they share in common the fact that they are all rebelling against Galbatorix.

The rebel alliance has its morale high for the upcoming battle. Not only because they possessed another rider on their side but also because, for once, they vastly outnumbered the enemy army. The Varden spies estimated that the army in Teirm was of roughly 10,000 men. That meant that this time the rebel alliance possessed three times the numbers of the enemy army.

Nasuada and the generals were planning the strategies in a tent.

"After the gates open, we need to enter as fast as possible and take out every soldier along the way to stop them from closing them," Nasuada said and the others agreed.

"I think that we will have to be careful with the archers," Jormundr said. "With the city design of Teirm it will be hard for us to climb to the roof of the houses and eliminate the archers before they dealt us severe damage," He said.

"_Don't worry about that, we got it covered,"_ Saphira and Alfheim thought to everyone in the tent while getting their heads inside. "_We can just fly to the roofs and crush the archers before they start causing us too much trouble."_

"All right, and we also need to focus on capturing the lord of Teirm," Nasuada said. "He is very loyal to Galbatorix so I doubt he will just come quietly. We also need to make sure that our troops won't loot the wealth of the citizens. If we don't then the citizens will believed that we are no better than Galbatorix," The Varden leader stated. "We will take the supplies of the Teirm's army but we are not to lay a hand on the citizenry," She said with finality.

Saphira and Alfheim exited the tent when they saw they weren't needed in the conversation. Wherever they went in the camp, the Varden opened a path for them. Every one of them held them a big respect.

Saphira was wearing her dragon armor and Alfheim was wearing his.

"_Where did you get that armor?"_ Saphira asked him with interest_. "I have heard that armors for dragons are rare nowadays."_

"_Rhunon made it for me a few months ago when it was clear that I will join the war effort soon," _He answered. _"It may not be made of brightsteel but Rhunon made two spells that make this armor special,"_ Alfheim declared. "_The first one makes the steel harder and more resistant to magic. The second one allows it to stretch when my size grow so that I won't need another complete set of armor when I get bigger,"_ He explained.

"_That sounds useful,"_ Saphira thought.

Then Alfheim stared at Saphira.

"_What?"_ Saphira asked.

"_Saphira, I can tell that you are a very proud dragon," Alfheim started. "You have seen a lot of action; I can see it in your eyes and I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself," He said._

"_But..?" Saphira asked._

"_But I want you to promise me something," _Alfheim thought her. _"If things get too dangerous for you don't hesitate to ask for my help."_ He told her.

"My, Alfheim are you worried?" Saphira thought in a mocking tone.

"_Of course I am,"_ Alfheim thought while looking in her sapphire colored eyes, _"I don't want you to die."_

Saphira blinked. She hadn't been expecting such an honest answer. She also felt touched that Alfheim cared about her.

"_I promise,"_ Saphira said while looking into his grey eyes.

Back in the tunnel, the group kept walking. Eragon thought that they got lost a long time ago but Martel never hesitated each time they needed to take a different direction. Then, they reached a dead end.

"Don't tell me we are lost because of you," Arya said getting angry.

"Relax, this is the right way," Martel assured.

"But it is a dead end," Delena pointed out.

"To the naked eye it looks like a dead end," Martel agreed. "However, I just need to speak the true name of the tunnel again and a door will open like in the entrance," Martel claimed.

To prove her point, she did just that and a door opened in the roof of the tunnel above them.

Martel jumped and she looked around when she reached the top.

"There is no one around," She whispered.

Then, one by one, they exited the tunnel. They reached the upper side of the wall and with several Sylthas they put to sleep the only soldiers in the way. Eventually they used the tools needed to open the gates.

"The gates are open," Nasuada said. "Rebel alliance, ATTACK!"

**There you have it. I won't update again until I update my other story but I will try to do that soon so that I can update this. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of Teirm Part 1

Chapter 11: Battle of Teirm part 1

**Yes, I know I hadn't updated in a while but I decided to update 4 times my other story first so that I could finally finish it. That was just the part 2 of my ongoing saga and I plan to make 4 stories, though. However, I am not planning to start part 3 until June because I have some important exams in a few weeks but until then I think I will find time to update this story several times.**

**Anyway, the battle of Teirm will develop in this chapter. By the way, this will be the first time in my career as a fanfiction writer that I am writing about a constant battle between two armies. That means I am not very experience with it. I hope you like this chapter, though.**

The Varden and their allies have been in many major battles in their time. First was the battle of Farthen Dur. Many brave warriors were killed but once the shade Durza fallen the battle ended quickly.

Then, it was the battle of The Burning Plains. The Rebel Alliance was fighting against nearly impossible odds because they had 100,000 soldiers as enemies. However, most were new recruits so they weren't well trained. About half of the army didn't want to be there so many escaped. Then there was the poison that either killed or clouded the minds of thousands of soldiers, thanks to Angela. Also, Eragon dealt crippling losses among the army ranks that did wanted to fight and scared them off.

Then, there was the first battle against the painless soldiers. The Rebel Alliance won again but at the cost of hundreds of warriors from the different factions.

Finally, it was the battle of Fenister were several hundreds of Alliance members lost their lives before Eragon and Saphira arrived, opened the gates, killed the new shade and end the battle by capturing Lady Lorena.

Now, it was the battle of Teirm. However, the Rebel Alliance new very well that this time the ones with the odds against them were the imperial soldiers.

And the imperial soldiers knew it as well.

The population of Teirm was shocked and worried when they saw the fleet of the resistance arrive to the coast and when the army get out of the ships. The soldiers started forming their defense positions inside the city but they didn't lost hope just yet. They believed that their walls will keep back the attackers for a long time.

Naturally, they were quite shocked when the gates open and the army killed its way in.

It took the soldiers from Teirm about 3 minutes to recover from their shock and start to regroup to engage the enemy army but by then hundreds of imperial soldiers already perished by the tides of soldiers.

When they regain their wits though, the well trained imperial warriors made their stand. They were fighting bravely and very well considering their numbers but the rebel soldiers were very skilled as well. The metals clashed with one another and the flesh and blood started to stain the blades as the imperial soldiers were being push back towards the port of Teirm.

The Rebel Alliance was taking its share of losses, however. Even though they were winning the imperial soldiers were well equipped and well trained and were taking many soldiers down with them. Also, many rebels perished under the arrows of the archers from the roofs.

And that was the dragons entered the picture.

"_Okay, there are three roofs full of archers to the left of the path were the armies are fighting and 3 more to the right," _Alfheim said. "_You recon you could take care of the left while I take care of the right? _The silver dragon asked Saphira.

"_Piece of meat,"_ Saphira said mentally. _"They won't know what hit them before it is too late for them."_

"_Saphira?" _Alfheim called.

"_Yes?" _She asked.

"_Remember the promise," _He said.

Saphira stared at him for a while.

"_I will," _She said and flew toward the roofs.

The archers indeed didn't know what hit them. Saphira slashed them with her claws or fangs ripping them apart and used her tail as a whip to throw them of the roof. After one look to the left she discovered that Alfheim was already dealing with the second roof.

"_I can't just let him beat my records in everything," _Saphira decided. "_Then again, he is older and more experienced than me,"_ She admitted. "_It might be hard to catch up to him but I guess I will try."_

With a roar Saphira headed toward the second roof and repeat the process with the soldiers there. When she headed toward the third one though, the archers started to attack her. All of the arrows were repelled by the armor but then, suddenly, a magician said something in the ancient language which proved he is a magician and the tip of the arrow he shot shone in bright light. Once it collided with the armor, Saphira felt the spell activate itself and she was suddenly immobilize.

Saphira fall to the wide street between the houses because her wings could support her in the air. Then, the soldiers close to her noticed this and charged forward.

"_Alfheim, I need your help!"_ Saphira said in her mind.

Alfheim turned around right after he finished off the last roof in his side once he heard Saphira's call. He noticed the danger and flew straight toward her. Before the soldiers could hit her with their weapons, Alfheim place himself between them and Saphira. The soldiers were startled when they saw the silver dragon and with good reason. You don't want a dragon as your enemy.

Nevertheless, the soldiers move forward with their swords raised but Alfheim deep fried all of them with his blazing flames. When their screams stopped the rest of the soldiers behind the pile of burnt corpses ran out of their at once with fear in their eyes.

Saphira stared at Alfheim. He saved her life. She smiled.

"_Thank you so much Alfheim,"_ Saphira thought him.

"_You don't need to thank me Saphira; I was just keeping my promise,"_ Alfheim said.

They stared at each other silently for a while and then Alfheim went to the third roof on Saphira's side and killed the magician along with the others to break the spell. Saphira could move after that and soared to the sky.

"_Let's rejoin the battle,"_ Saphira urged.

While the Rebel Alliance was pushing the imperial soldiers toward the port with each passing minute, the group that infiltrated the city through the tunnels a went toward the Castel of Teirm to capture Lord Risthart.

Eragon and Delena were leading the way executing the soldiers with either their rider swords or with magic while the elves were entering in the minds of everyone in the castle and if they found magicians, they killed them with long rang mind spells. Martel and Arya were also eliminating every soldier they encounter.

Arya stared at Martel while she cut down and elite guard with relative ease.

"_She is certainly skilled," _Arya admitted. "_However, it isn't normal for a human woman to have this much power, stamina, and skill," _She sentenced. "_There is something unique about her but I can't lay my finger in it."_

Then she felt as someone entered her mind. Arya quickly got up her mind shields but she realized soon enough that it was Delena.

"_What is it?"_ Arya asked.

"_Sorry but I couldn't help but to hear your most recent thoughts and I believe you are right,"_ Delena told her. "_There is something strange about Martel."_

Arya nodded.

Then they felt as someone else joined their conversation.

"_I think I know what she really is,"_ Blodhgarm thought them.

"_What is she then?"_ Delena and Arya asked him in unison.

"_I believe that our new ally is in fact a half-elf." _

**There you have it. Yes, Martel is the daughter of an elven woman and a human man. You weren't expecting that, eh? Well, I will reveal more information about her in the next few chapters. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ending and beginning

Chapter 12: Ending and beginning

**I published this chapter a few hours ago and I just noticed that it couldn't be accessed because of an error message so I post it again. Anyway, I decided that I couldn't keep you waiting for long after the cliff hanger from last chapter. The battle of Teirm will end in this chapter but after that things are going to start getting serious and more exciting. **

Delena and Arya stopped their tracks and stared at Martel's back. Blodhgarm's claim sound impossible but it made sense in many ways. Half elves possess the same amount of strength, speed, and stamina of the one of a regular elf. However, they possess no elven physical traits so they can pass as humans without a problem. They are better with magic by nature than most humans, only surpassed by exceptional human riders but they are no match for elven spell casters. They may have most of the elven powers but they don't have the same amount of magical energy that pure blood elves have in their veins.

All of those traits fit in Martel. What made it impossible was that she was born in Uru Baen. Her mother must have been the elven parent because Martel said she was the best witch under Galbatorix command. But, if that is the case, what elven woman has been in Uru Baen all these years? Who in Alagaesia was her mother?

The two elves had to snap back to reality when they heard Eragon's voice.

"I think that was the last soldier in the building," He said. "Let's head to the top floor to capture the Lord of Teirm."

They followed Eragon because he was the only one among them that had actually been this far up in the castle when he stayed in Teirm with Brom. Martel had been in Teirm before when she served Galbatorix or else she wouldn't have known the true name of the tunnel but she didn't know the castle very well.

Eventually, they reached a wide wooden door and they knew that Lord Risthart was there.

"Ma'mor," Delena whispered and the door opened.

When the elite force entered the room they found the Lord inside like they predicted. He was sitting in a chair in behind his desk. He didn't look startled when they entered the room. He just sighed.

"So your spies discover Galbatorix's plan for us and you took action," He said sadly. "It took you little time to breach through our defenses. If I surrender and you take me as your prisoner, will you please stop the bloodshed on my people?" He asked.

Eragon and Delena looked at one another. They hadn't expect Risthart to surrender so soon but they weren't going to waste the chance to end the battle sooner and spare lives from both the Varden and the soldiers that doesn't want to fight.

"All right," Eragon and Delena said.

Risthart still looked unsure.

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked.

Eragon opened his mouth to talk but Delena interrupted him.

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal," She said in the ancient language.

Her words meant "Upon my word as a rider".

Eragon smiled at her words. Not that he doubt that she was a rider but he thought it was good to know that Delena cared about saving lives as much as he did and if she was willing to give her unbreakable word to the enemy then she is more honorable than he gave her credit for.

Risthart doesn't know how to speak in the ancient language but he does know that in that language you cannot lie. He stood up and let the elves put him hand cuffs. Finally they went back to the lower level of the castle and when the remaining imperial soldiers saw their lord in chains they surrendered.

The Battle of Teirm had ended.

The Rebel Alliance immediately captured the imperial soldiers that remained and put them in Teirm's jail. Then, all of the people that weren't soldiers but kept the army running entered the city and started to put tents in different places. The cooks on the other hand started to prepare the banquet to celebrate the great victory. However, not all of the soldiers will be there to celebrate it because of the 32,000 soldiers that attack the city 2,000 perished during the battle. That left the army of their combined forces with 30,000 soldiers.

The young riders, Arya, and Martel went toward Nasuada and King Orrin whom that just finished giving an encroaching speech to the troops.

Once they acknowledge their presence, a smiled crossed Nasuada's face.

"Your efforts in capturing the lord seem to have paid off," The Varden leader said. "It ended the battle faster than I thought. And I have to thank you, Martel for your plan," Nasuada remarked. "If you hadn't told us about an alternate way to enter Teirm many more soldiers from our side would have been killed before we could breach the walls. In the name of the Rebel Alliance I thank you and, so far, I don't regret my decision of letting you join us," Nasuada said.

Martel smiled and vowed.

"You're welcome Lady Nasuada and if you need any more help don't hesitate to ask," Martel said.

Delena and Arya looked at one another. They silently decided that they will bring up the heritage of the witch in another moment.

"Lady Nasuada, have you seen our dragons?" Delena asked.

"Yes, they left the city a few minutes ago," She answered. "I suppose they are going to hunt."

"Then we are going to find them," Eragon said. "Please excuse us."

Nasuada nodded. The riders left the city as well and head toward the woods. Then, they noticed something strange.

"Is Alfheim blocking your mind connections too?" Eragon asked.

Delena nodded slowly.

"What could they be doing that they don't want us to know about it?" She asked in wonder.

The answer came to both of them as extremely strong emotion pierce their minds like a dagger.

"They are… mating," Eragon said surprised.

Delena also looked quite shocked herself.

Suddenly, the strong emotions that their dragons felt started to flow toward their minds. Then, Eragon and Delena locked eyes as they feel the passion engulf them as well.

Almost instinctively, they kissed each other under the silver light of the full moon. All reason left them as the merged with the love and passion that their dragons were feeling.

At that time, Delena and Eragon didn't know it but this marked a beginning. With the new eggs that will be brought into this world, a new order will be born.

The rise of the new rider order.

**There you have it. I made three important things in this chapter. I finally put the title of the story in the plotline. I started the process that will trigger new riders. And I started the love between Eragon and Delena.**

**In case you are wondering, in my story when two dragons mate, their riders are one male and one female, and they are close by, the strong emotion will overwhelm the riders so much that they can't help but to feel love toward one another. That doesn't mean that their love will last after the dragons are done mating but I thought it will be a good way to begin. Oh, and what do you think will be Arya's reaction when she finds out? Will she approve it? Will she be jealous? No one knows for sure. Well, I do but I won't spoil that fact to anyone. You will have to keep reading to find out. By the way, I am not sure when I will be able to update again but I already plan to reveal the identity of Martel's mother in the next chapter. Just be a little patient. **


	13. Chapter 13: Mother

Chapter 13: Mother

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter so I write it as soon as possible. Like the chapters suggests, the identity of Martel's mother will be reveal and if your guesses are far away prepare to be surprised.**

It took several minutes after their dragons were done mating that Eragon and Delena recovered their reason. At first, their kiss just stopped moving in the lips of each other. Then, the eyes of both riders snapped open and they literally jumped backwards. They were breathing heavily, like if they couldn't believe what they just did.

"Uh, sorry," Eragon said sheepishly.

Delena shook her head.

"It isn't a matter of blame here, Eragon," Delena told him. "Glaedr told me about this once. It is called the fused passion," She explained. "It only happens if the riders of the dragons that are mating are a male and a female and they are closed by. The passion the riders feel from their own dragons becomes too much for them and the only way they to keep their sanity is to, in a way, imitate their dragons," She said and paused before continuing. "It seems that they were already finishing once the emotions reached us though, because if we would have been affected from the beginning things might have gotten, ah, a little carried away," Delena added with a slight blush in her cheeks.

Eragon was blushing too now. Nevertheless, a feeling in the back of his mind told him that he liked the kiss and it wasn't just because of the fused passion or whatever. There was this moment when it felt so right for him to kiss her… He shook his head. He will think about that later.

"Well, now that our dragons mated what are we supposed to do?" Eragon asked Delena.

She frowned, thinking on what to do.

"We need advice," Delena declared. "Where do you keep Glaedr's eldunari?" She asked.

"Before the battle, I asked Arya to hide it somewhere and she said she will place wards around it so that no one will be able to see it," Eragon replied.

"Let's go back to Teirm, then," Delena urged.

Once the riders returned to Teirm they discovered that their forces had already settled in the city. Most of the elite forces from all the factions and the various army leaders were staying in the huge well-defended castle. According to a member from the Du Vrangr Gata, Arya was there too in a conference with Lady Nasuada and the elven spell casters so that was where they were heading.

After heading to the top floor again and discussing with some guards they entered the room that belonged to the Lord of Teirm less than an hour ago.

"What is it?" Nasuada asked.

"Something happened that could increase our odds against Galbatorix," Delena said with a grin.

Arya raised her eyebrow.

"And what is that?" The eleven ambassador asked.

"Our dragons mated," Eragon informed.

There was a long silence in the room while the people present were processing the news of the riders. Then grins started to paste in the faces of everyone.

"Well, that is certainly good news for both our cause and the dragon race," Nasuada said glad. "Any idea when will Saphira lay the eggs?" She asked.

"Not really and that is why we came," Delena said. "Arya, do you have Glaedr's eldunari with you?" She asked the princess.

Arya grabbed her pouch from the table and mutter some words in the ancient language. Then she took out the heart of Glaedr in form of a golden jewel from the pouch and placed it in Eragon hands.

"_Master Glaedr, can you hear me?"_ Eragon asked while projecting his thoughts to the eldunari.

No answer came.

"_It's me, Eragon," _He said.

Still no answer.

"Let me try it; he might listen to me" Delena said.

Eragon nodded and gave her the eldunari.

"_Master Glaedr, it's me Delena," _The elf thought him.

_That_ got his attention.

"_Little one?" _Glaedr's voice said in the minds of the two riders.

Delena smiled.

"_Good to hear your voice master,"_ Eragon and her thought in unison.

"_I supposed that you finally join the war effort Delena?" _Glaedr asked.

"_Yes," _Delena thought him_. "We just captured Teirm but that isn't why we are calling you,"_ She stated. _"Alfheim and Saphira mated tonight," _She told the golden dragon.

There was a short silence before Glaedr's reply.

"_I always knew that Saphira will love Alfheim when she will finally meet him," _He said. _"This is truly an event of great importance to the dragon race."_

"_Yes and we wanted to ask you how long will it take Saphira to lay her eggs and how many will there be," _Eragon said.

"_Well, for some reason that even we dragons don't understand the first time a dragon lay eggs is the fastest of all times,"_ Glaedr informed. _"It only takes a week."_

The riders were surprised to hear that.

"That seems a little too soon if you ask me," Delena said.

"_Like I said, we are still unsure why that happens but we guess that it is because the bodies of female dragons are adapted that way so that the chances are high that she will lay eggs at least once in her lifetime,"_ Glaedr explained. _"As for the quantity, the first lay of eggs is always from 2 to six eggs all from different colors but the one that will be the mix between the scales of the parents, in this case silver blue, is always the dragon that grows twice as fast when it becomes bonded with a rider,"_ He claimed. "_After the second lay of eggs it will take longer than the first time by a few months but it shouldn't take more than 3 months."_

"And what is the spell that is required so that the dragons chose their riders?" Eragon asked.

As an answered, he seared in the minds of the two riders the words needed that the golden dragon learned from Oromis.

"_Well, I think I said enough for now, I wish you well both of you,"_ Glaedr said and shut off the connection.

As briefly as possible, they explained the information they received from Glaedr. Then, Arya told Nasuada to send one of the guards outside to look for King Orrin because there is something important they needed to discuss together. Nasuada complied and soon afterwards the king of Surda entered the room.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I believe it is time we talk a little more about Martel," Arya said.

"Arya, so far she has proven herself worthy and I am willing to thrust her for the time being," Nasuada said.

"That is not what I wanted to talk about," Arya told the leader.

"Then what?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Ever since she arrived, we elves had this feeling in our gut that her power should feel familiar to us," Blodhgarm said. "And I finally discovered why I felt that."

Nasuada, Eragon, and Orrin waited.

"She is a half elf," Blodhgarm answered.

Their eyes widen.

"Her parents are both a human and elf?" Orrin asked surprised.

"Yes," Delena said sure of it.

"Is that even possible?" Nasuada asked.

"It is very rare but not impossible," Arya said. "Our libraries in Ellesmera state that before the fall of the riders there were 16 reported cases of half elves. It usually happened between a human rider and an elf but there were exceptions as well. They were so few of their kind because it is almost twice as harder to for an elven woman to procreate a hybrid than it is to procreate a pure blood elf and that is ridiculously hard on its own," Arya explained. "Also, the mix of human and elven species gave them a unique ability. No one can enter the minds of a half elf without their consent."

"Hmm, so that was the main reason she didn't wanted us to enter her mind," Nasuada said. "She knew we will figure it out once we felt her mind structure."

"Finally, it seems that Galbatorix hunted them all down after the fall and since the elves returned to the forest away from humans it was thought that the half elves became extinct," Arya finished.

"But if then… who is her elven parent?" Eragon asked confused.

"I think I have an idea but I will need you to bring Martel here to know for sure," Delena said.

Nasuada nodded and let the elves scry Martel to tell her to come. Then, they waited.

Martel was with Angela and Solembum alone in another room in the castle. She was getting along with the eccentric witch perfectly well. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable in her presence.

When she was summoned she started to leave the room but then the werecat got in her way.

"_What is it?" _Martel asked mentally.

"_Listen to me very carefully because I am not going to repeat it,"_ Solembum said. _"When it comes the time that you need safety, go to most sacred cave of Du Fells Nángoröth. And when you need wisdom more than anything else call the ancient entity of the Hadarac desert,"_ He added.

Martel gasped. She just received advice from a werecat. She didn't understand what he meant by ancient entity of the Hadarac desert but she knew that Du Fells Nángoröth was an important mountain for the dragons before the fall. Martel decided to keep the advice in mind. It is very foolish to ignore a werecat.

Martel went to the top floor and entered the room.

"Yes, Lady Nasuada?" She asked.

"Martel," Nasuada said slowly, "The elves just told me that you are a half elf."

She gasped softly and that confirmed it. Martel sighed and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Delena asked.

"I wasn't sure how you will react," Martel replied.

"Well, I have good news for you," Delena said.

Martel raised an eyebrow.

"What good news?" She asked

"That we are going to teach you more about your elven heritage so we are going to let you go to the elven army," Delena said making other stared at her wondering what she is planning.

Martel jumped back surprising everyone. Her jaw dropped and hey eyes widen.

"I don't want to go to the elves," Martel said with unmistakable fear in her voice.

There was a tense silence in the room. The people in there were wondering why she was afraid so suddenly.

"Why? Because you are a half elf?" Nasuada asked.

"No," Arya said narrowing her eyes. "We elves don't discriminate half elves just because they are hybrids because we know it isn't their fault being born half and half," Arya claimed. "You don't want to go for another reason."

"What have you done to the elves?" Orrin asked her.

She looked down.

"Nothing," Martel said. "But my mother did."

Then she paused before continuing.

"Maybe it is better if I tell you but please try not to judge until you hear the whole story," She pleaded.

No one even nod. They just waited.

Martel took a deep breath.

"I am the daughter of Kialandí, the only elven rider of the Forsworn."

**There you have it. What do you think? We just got not only a half elf but another child from a Forsworn. I think this is the biggest cliff hanger I had made for this story so I will try to update as fast as possible. But what will make me update faster will be the reviews because they show me that there are people that actually care about this story. So, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Tale of a half elf

Chapter 14: Tale of a half elf

The eyes of everyone in the room widen.

"_Kialandí?" _Eragon thought stunned_. "The only elven rider of the Forsworn? The one that killed the rider Arva, the former wielder of the sword Tamerlein? The Forsworn that was in charge of torturing Oromis and Glaedr when Oromis became nearly useless with magic and when Glaedr lost one of his paw? She was Martel's mother?"_

"Before you decide to imprison me or execute me just because my mother was a Forsworn please let me explain," Martel asked a little scared.

Nasuada sighed when she saw her fear.

"_Poor girl," _Nasuada thought with pity_. "She is just like Murtagh. She is blamed because of her heritage and she can't do anything about it. You just don't choose family," _She thought.

Nasuada looked around and noticed that Orrin didn't look like he was in a good mood and even some of the elven spell casters looked outraged.

"So you have been lying to us this whole time, eh?" One of the spell casters asked angry.

Martel shook her head.

"I have omitted some facts, yes and I have distorted truth from time to time but I have never lied to any of you," Martel declared. "The ancient language proved it."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" King Orrin asked.

"Do you really have to ask? Because I didn't want to suffer or have to watch over my shoulder every minute of every day in your company like my best friend did when you discover that he was the son of Morzan," Martel answered.

"Wait a minute… your best friend?" Eragon asked narrowing his eyes.

Martel sighed.

"Yeah, Murtagh is my best and oldest friend," She confessed. "Since we are the only children of Forsworns we kind of understand one another because we know how it is like to live with the blame of what our parents did."

There was another silence in the room. Some of the elves looked less angry but the feeling remained.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Arya proposed.

Martel nodded.

"Well, where to begin… I guess it all started when I was 10 years old and someone from Galbatorix court picked me up from the orphanage in Uru Baen," Martel started. "You see, I was told my parents died in a battle against urgals and lived my first years there. Then, when I went to the court I was very surprised to discover my mother there and even more surprised when she told me that she was one of the last living Forsworn. It seems that Galbatorix ordered my mother to left me in an orphanage because he didn't want her to focus on raising me," Martel said and Delena could have sworn that a silent tear fell from one of her eyes.

"Then why did Galbatorix took you away from there?" Blodhgarm asked.

"Well, it was because a few days earlier I learned how to use magic by accident," Martel said. "That day there were three kids from the Orphanage that broke a few bones when they fell from some stairs and a witch went to heal two of them with magic. She just muttered the words in the ancient language but I heard them anyway. I always had good hearing but I never understood why until I knew I was a half elf," She explained. "Then the witch said she had to rest before healing the last kid but I remember the words she used and I ended up healing the broken bones of the kid myself. The witch was very surprised, especially when I didn't look too tired. Then she told Galbatorix about me and he believed that I could be a good servant of his if I was trained properly."

Martel paused like if she was remembering something.

"By the time I went to Galbatorix's court at age 10 there were only 3 Forsworn left alive: Morzan, Formora and my mother Kialandí," She continued. "Galbatrix decided to give my mother a two vacations from his services so that she could train me. I also believe that Galbatorix was hoping that in that time Kialandí remained in Uru Baen it will be harder to get her killed since nine Forsworn had perished already and he was getting angry with all the losses and at the same time I could be well train but I never heard the king say it out loud," Martel said.

She paused again recollecting her thoughts.

"My mother trained me heavily in magic for those two years but, even though the training was rough, I didn't complain," She continued. "He had never admit it to me but even if Murtagh is my best friend I think he has always been jealous that my rider parent trained me and raised me for some time and whereas his rider parent didn't even care about him," She confessed.

Martel took a breath.

"Morzan may have been the greatest swordsman in Galbatorix's command and by far his most loyal servant, with or without an oath, but Kialandí was his top magic user and she taught me very powerful and useful spells that would have killed most humans in the process because they required more energy in their bodies that they can possess," Martel claimed. "I had not much trouble with them though."

Martel sighed.

"When the two years were over, my mother had to leave me," She said. "Galbatorix gave her and Formora a long mission but after a few weeks they were ambushed by Brom, the former rider," Martel said causing Eragon to widen his eyes even more. "In an intense battle, Formora and her dragon were killed but my mother and her dragon managed to escape," Martel informed. "While the mission lasted, my father trained me in the arts of swordplay. His name was Tornac," She added.

"Wait, Tornac was your father?" Eragon asked even more shocked.

"You have heard of that man, Eragon?" Nasuada asked.

He nodded.

"He was the one that taught Murtagh sword fighting," Eragon replied.

"_Hmm, he must have been a very skilled warrior if he was the mentor of Murtagh," _Nasuada thought. _"Murtagh is one of the greatest swordsmen in Alagaesia and if this Tornac was the one who trained Martel no wonder she is so skilled with the blade too,"_ Nasuada reasoned.

"Yes, and that was why I met Murtagh in the first place," Martel continued. "Morzan ordered him to train Murtagh and the both of us ended up training under him. We train intensely for nearly 3 years and not to brag but I was also one of the best sword masters in the imperial army despite my young age," Martel claimed.

Then she paused again looking slightly sad.

"A month before my fifteenth birthday," Martel continued, "Brom had a hand in my mother's death."

"Hey, I thought you said she died from an illness she couldn't cure with magic," Arya pointed out.

"And I was telling the truth, just that I omitted a few details," Martel said. "Brom put some sethir oil in her wine glass and she drank it," She informed shivering. "It is hard to heal burns made with that oil but not impossible. However, not even Galbatorix could find a spell efficient enough to heal her insides completely. All he could do was slow down her death until my fifteenth birthday," Martel said sighing. "The day she died, my mother gave me her rider sword as a legacy, after Galbatorix approval, and told me that she had a premonition in a dream the night I was born," Martel said closing her eyes. "I still remember her words, clear as a bell. She said that I have an important destiny to fulfill and that it will shape Alagaesia one way or another but she didn't entered in details because she died soon after."

She opened her eyes again.

"After her death, I started serving Galbatorix in the ways I told you and without entering in too much detail you know the rest," Martel said finishing her explanation.

There was a long silence in the room after she finished. Everyone was looking at one another and they were thinking a lot on what Martel told them.

"Martel, please get out of the room for now while we discuss what we do with you," Nasuada ordered.

She bowed a little nervous and did what she was told.

"What do you think?" Nasuada asked everyone.

"I think that she is right about one thing," Arya started. "She can't go to the elves," The ambassador said with finality. "Kialandí is known as the biggest traitor in elven history and if the army knows her heritage I am pretty sure they will kill her on the spot," Arya declared.

The other elves nodded.

"And the people from Surda won't stand it either," Orrin said. "Kialandí was responsible for the death of the first Surdan king and that will encourage the masses to eliminate her."

"I am afraid that dwarves won't like it either," Blodhgarm said suddenly. "Kialandí was the direct responsible in the obliteration of the Az Swelden Rack Anuin and we should know by now that the dwarves are very vengeful beings. Martel could be hate by them even more than Murtagh and that is saying a lot."

"Then we don't have a choice," Nasuada said sighing. "It's not her fault being the child of a Forsworn but I cannot jeopardize our position by letting someone with such heritage remain on our side. It could strain our alliances. While it pains me I think it is best if we exile her from the Rebel Alliance," She said sadly.

Before she could send someone to look for Martel though, Angela entered the room without further warning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Angela said, "I was scrying the whole conversation," She added when she saw the confused expressions.

"Why?" Nasuada asked.

"Because, before we left Fenister, I read her future and her tale fits the last piece of the puzzle in place," Angela said.

"What piece of the puzzle?" Delena asked.

Angela threw a meaningful look at everyone.

"I believe that Martel will become a rider like her mother."

**I tried to make this chapter as good as possible but you are free to tell me if you think it is good or just crap. Either way, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Complicated decisions

Chapter 15: Complicated decisions

**Here is the next chapter. There will be some conflict in it. Well I hope you like it.**

The silence returned to the room and this time with more shock than ever.

"Are you serious?" Delena asked Angela wide eye.

She nodded.

"My future bones never lie," Angela declared. "You just need to know how to interpret them and the fact that Kialandí was her mother makes me certain that Martel will become a rider one day," She said without hesitation.

"But if that will be the case, which side will she be on?" Nasuada asked.

"That I don't know but I guess we will have to wait a week to know if one of the new eggs will hatch for her," Angela said. "So, what I propose it is this: We keep our mouths shut about Martel's heritage and we wait a week until Saphira lays her eggs. If I am right one of those eggs should hatch for her," The witch said.

"And if you are not right?" Arya asked.

"Then I suggest we don't tell Martel about the eggs until Saphira lays them because if she is not destined to become the rider of one of those eggs then it's more likely that the green dragon egg in Galbatorix control will hatch for her," Angela replied. "If that will be the case then she will have no choice but to obey Galbatorix and, if she doesn't know about the eggs because she has been capture or something before we tell her, then we will have more chances on our side with 4 more riders that Martel wouldn't be able to report because she didn't know about them.

Silence broke out again while the others were considering this. None of them liked the idea of having another rider as an enemy but if Angela is right then there is also the chance that Martel could be a rider on their side and that could tip the scale of the war in their favor.

"All right, we will do it your way," Nasuada said reluctantly.

The Varden leader didn't like when someone bellow her in the chain of command of the alliance use her arguments to force her to agree to the other plans if that meant that she will have to swallow her previous words. Then again, she has learned that listening to Angela has its benefits often. Martel entered after they called her and she waited their verdict a little nervous.

"You are free to stay with the Rebel Alliance and help us in whatever way you can," Nasuada told her.

Martel gasped. She had obviously not been expecting that.

"Thank you so much but why did you decide that?" Martel asked confused.

"Martel," Nasuada started. "A child doesn't choose his parents. You don't have to carry the blame of what they did like if it was your doing."

Martel smiled and bowed.

"Thank you again," She repeated. "Now, if you excuse, I will go to the medical tent to heal some wounded soldiers," She said and exit.

After she left Arya started talking to Nasuada again about what they were talking about before the riders entered the room to tell them that their dragons mated.

"According to our reports, after the elves captured Gil'ead their army started moving toward Dras-Leona," Arya informed. "Their army should arrive to the path that connects the plains with Teirm in about 10 days."

"It is settled then," Nasuada said. "We will wait a week until Saphira lays the eggs and then we will mobilize our army to meet with the elven one."

Then Nasuada allowed the others to leave and they did.

While Eragon and Delena were talking alone Arya watched in deep thought.

"_Their dragons mated and they were close by,"_ Arya thought almost sighing. "_That means that the fuse passion must have taken over. I wonder if they are starting to fall in love with each other now,"_ She thought clenching her teeth. _"I may have rejected Eragon in the past but that was because I want him to focus in his training. Nevertheless… I have the hope that we could be together after the war. If Eragon truly thinks that I don't want to be with him he will probably choose Delena as his new love interest and, why shouldn't he? She is younger than me but above all she is also a rider. She can understand him better than most people can. Then again, I had known Eragon for much longer than Delena and I won't let her take him from me without doing anything about it,"_ Arya swore.

After Delena and the rest of the elves left, I move closer to Eragon.

"What is it Arya?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure about something," Arya said.

"Okay," Eragon said.

"When your dragons mated, did you kissed Delena?" Arya asked trying to hide her dread as much as she could.

Eragon blushed slightly and that alone answered everything.

"Yes," He replied.

Then he paused before continuing.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Eragon asked with interest.

"Of course not," Arya denied with a neutral face.

"Good, because I think I like her," Eragon added with a grin.

Arya had to use all her self-control so that she didn't gasp.

"Eragon, you should focus on winning the war," Arya said slowly.

The grin in his face faded and he got angry.

"Let's get some things cleared Arya," Eragon growled. "First of all, you don't have a say in my love life if you are not the woman I am trying to get affection from," He said making her flinch. "Two, even if you are jealous right now I don't care. You had your chance many times and you reject me every time in your own free will," He said with hurt in his eyes. "And three, if you don't want to be with me that is your decision but then I will have to decide whom I want as a mate and I think that I will fight for Delena's love if you are too stubborn to be with me. I have nothing else to say," He finished and walked away leaving behind a stunned Arya.

Arya felt like she had a whole in her gut. She felt shattered from the inside. She even felt like crying and that _never _happened to her

"_Eragon is right,"_ Arya thought miserably. _"I rejected him too many times for his liking. He is trying to get over me. He is trying to find someone that can make him happy. And it isn't me." _

**There you have it. I hope that the Eragon/Arya fans don't hate me because of this chapter. By the way, I am looking for names for three elven spell casters. One male and two females. If you want, you can also tell me which kind of magic is their area of expertise. Elemental magic, powerful healing magic, defensive magic (protection barriers) offensive magic, stealth magic, or magic to break mental defenses. You can either review to tell me or send it to me in a PM. Also I would like to know what you think of the advice Solembum gave Martel. Well, please review.**__


	16. Chapter 16: Half elven advice

Chapter 16: Half elven advice

**I wanted to update fast so I decided to put this scene setter. It won't be very long but I hope you like it, anyway. **

Arya was about to cry when she heard someone approaching her. Quickly, the elven princess regained her impassive face and stoic nature everyone in the Varden knew. But she still felt like crying.

She turned around and saw Martel. There was no one else in the corridor.

"If you feel like crying you should cry," Martel said with sad eyes. "Holding back the tears is always painful one way or another."

The fact that she knew that she felt like crying surprised Arya. Then she felt a little angry.

"Did you just read my mind?" She asked.

Martel shook her head.

"Then how do you know how I feel right now?" Arya asked not convinced.

"Arya, we half elves have some natural abilities that we never revealed to the elves," Martel began. "One is that all half elves are strong with empathy. It means that we can feel the emotions of both humans and elves but in my case I can feel elven emotions better," She explained. "After your conversation with Eragon I noticed how sad you were feeling and I just couldn't go to the medical tent without trying to comfort you. I hate it when people feel heart broken," She added.

Arya remain silence while she was digesting what Martel just told her. She didn't know that half elves could do that and that means she should be more careful with her emotion when Martel is around. She didn't want to have another being like Elva reading her like a book.

"Thank you for caring about me Martel but this is honestly my fault alone," Arya said feeling down again. "I broke Eragon's heart because I didn't want to distract him and now he broke mine. Maybe I deserve it," She added miserably.

"Don't say that," Martel told her. "I can feel your sorrow and no one as good as you deserve to feel so bad in the inside."

"But I do," Arya said. "It is my fault that Eragon gave up on me," She said with sorrow.

Then Arya noticed that Martel looked uneasy. It was like if she wanted to tell her something but she got the feeling that she will regret it.

"I will tell you a secret Arya," Martel said.

"What kind of secret?" Arya asked.

"A secret so valuable to me that I had never dared to say it out loud because I was afraid Galbatorix will hear it and use it against me," Martel declared.

Arya stayed quiet after hearing that and waited.

"Murtagh and I have a lot of history together," She started. "We have trained together, we have lived in the same house for a long time, and we have gone to missions and adventures together. But above all, there is something that unites us more than anything. The fact that we are the only children of the Forsworn," She said. "Wherever we went and people found out who our parents were, we were always out casted, attacked and abused. But what always made me feel like crying was _feeling _the humans hating me," Martel said with dread in her eyes. "But, ever since I met him, Murtagh had always been there for me, helping me and comforting me," She said and her expression soften. "Murtagh is the only man that have truly understand me all my life and… that made me fall for him," Martel confessed with a slight blush.

"You love Murtagh?" Arya said surprised at her confessions.

Martel nodded.

"And I think I always will so I kind of understand how you are feeling now," Martel told the elf. "When Murtagh became a rider I was a little jealous at first, to be honest, but jealousy turned into horror when I discovered that Galbatorix forced him to be his life-long slave. That moment I realize that as long as he remains in Galbatorix service we could never be together," Martel said. "And aside from helping you in the war, another reason that motivate me to join the Rebel Alliance was to make sure that Murtagh is free once again," Martel confessed. "He has saved me in the past so it is time I return the favor."

"I don't know what to say," Arya admitted.

"You don't need to say anything," Martel said. "Just think about what happened to me and don't make the same mistake I did. Not telling Murtagh that I truly love him before it was too late. It will haunt you the rest of your life," Martel declared.

Silence engulfed the corridor again while process what the half elf just told her.

"_She is right,"_ Arya thought. _"I shouldn't make the same mistake she did. It will haunt me forever."_

"Thank you so much for the advice and for trying to comfort me, Martel," Arya said with a smile. "It really helps."

Martel smiled as well and caught the princess off guard when she hugged her. Arya was unsure how to react. She didn't receive hugs very often. Finally she just hug her back and smiled again.

"You're welcome," Martel said.

**I hope you like this chapter.**__**I know it was short but I will try to make up for it in the next chapter.** **Please review**. **Reviews are the reason I am updating so fast.**


	17. Chapter 17: Another agenda

Chapter 17: Another agenda

**I wasn't really planning to update today but I just had to when I noticed that today, 24 of May, is the one month anniversary of this story. So, read on and I think you will like his chapter because I will explain more the nature of half elves in my story**

Martel walked down the corridor until she found Angela. The mysterious witch was smiling at her.

"Good to know that you will be accepted in the Rebel Alliance," She said.

Martel smiled back.

"You were the one that convince them didn't you?" Martel asked her still smiling.

"Of course, I couldn't just let a future rider get exile so that Galbatorix can get her," Angela replied.

Martel smiled faded. She looked nervous again.

"You must have considered it after the prophecy I made you," Angela said. "If your mother was a rider then that must have been what the dragon bones meant."

Martel swallowed hard.

"It has crossed my mind," Martel admitted. "But I still don't know what to make of it. I don't know if I should feel excited or worried that I will have to carry with such a great responsibility."

"I would say who the hell knows?" Angela replied and laughed. "It is your future, not mine and I didn't predict how you would feel upon such revelation."

Martel laughed.

"You are a very interesting woman you know that?" Martel asked.

"My, good to know someone thinks I am interesting," Angela said with a grin. "I wonder if more people will think I am interesting during the way to Dras-Leona," She pondered.

Martel's jaw dropped.

"Are we going to Dras-Leona next?" She asked surprised.

Angela noticed the change in Martel's expression.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asked interested.

"Will you please do me a favor, Angela?" Martel asked in turn. "Please tell Eragon, Delena and Arya to come to the room we were before Nasuada decided to leave," She asked of her. "If we are going to Dras-Leona they need to know something."

Angela raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I will go to my room to tell them the message via scry," Angela said and walked away.

Martel hurried to the room and after a talk with the guards she was allowed to enter. Nasuada seemed surprised to see her again that night.

"Martel, I thought you were going to heal some soldiers," The Varden leader pointed out.

"I was until I heard that we will attack Dras-Leona next," Martel replied. "There is something important you would need to know."

Nasuada seemed to be interested in that.

"And what piece of information do you have for us?" She asked.

"I told Angela to tell the riders and the ambassador to come," Martel said. "I would like to say it when they are all here."

"Very well," Nasuada said.

A few minutes later Arya entered the room. She glance at Martel and smiled. However, her smile faded when she saw Eragon and Delena enter the room. Eragon actually glared at her but no one aside from Martel seemed to notice.

"What new of Dras-Leona do you have?" Delena asked.

The question caused Eragon to stop glaring and look at her, so did everyone else.

"Now that you know I am a half elf, it is time you know that aside from helping you win this I had another agenda," Martel stated.

That got the attention of everyone. Martel took a deep breath before continuing.

"Galbatorix keeps the last few members of my kind imprisoned in Helgrind," She declared.

Shock spread in the room.

"Galbatorix has the last half elves imprisoned in that blasted mountain?" Eragon asked surprised.

"I thought all half elves were hunt down by Galbatorix," Arya said.

"Most of them were but a group of 5 half elves managed to evade him and settle in Kuasta, the most isolated city in the Empire," Martel informed. "About twenty years ago, they left that city and headed toward Uru Baen and there they lead the biggest uprising in the history of the capital. Over 12 thousand citizens rebelled against the king that day but the riot was eventually quelled by the army, the magicians, and the remaining Forsworn," She explained. "Galbatorix wanted to kill those half elves but when he understood the immense respect and loyalty that the citizens had for the half breed group the king knew that executing them will make them look like martyrs and provoke another rebellion," Martel continued. "Since Galbatorix didn't want a civil war inside the capital and nearly half of the population supported the half elves the king ended up putting them his most heavily guarded prison in the peak of Helgrind. It is known as the Black Keep and they had been rotting in that prison all this years but from the last report I heard, I know the five of them are still alive," Martel said.

"Wait a minute," Nasuada said narrowing her eyes. "If those half elves took shelter in Kuasta after the fall and they are still alive they must be at least 100 years old," She pointed out. "How much can a half elf live?" The leader asked with genuine curiosity.

Now Arya and Delena were also looking at Martel expectantly. Martel noticed that they didn't know about that either but it didn't really surprise her. The elves knew very little of the half elves true potential since there have been so few cases in the past.

"We are not immortal in the sense of aging like elves but we do can live for a long time," Martel said. "The usual average of half elven life span is of 800 years but, if we chose, we can also stop aging physically on the outside but when we decide to age we will grow old very fast to match our true age," Martel explained.

The elven women looked surprise when Martel told them this. Clearly, the elves didn't know much about these half breeds.

"You said the usual life span for half elves is about 800 years but does that mean that there are exceptions to the rule?" Eragon asked with interest.

Martel grimaced. She wasn't sure if she should talk about this. It was kind of a half elven secret. Few people that aren't their kind know about that. She wouldn't have known about that if she hadn't been in the Black Keep once because she wanted to know the other half elves. Then again, she decided to tell them so that they could trust her more.

"I will tell you but please don't say this to anyone," Martel pleaded. "It's kind of a secret of my kind.

Everyone nodded and waited.

"There is only one half elf that is immortal like elves are," Martel began. "It is a female. We don't know what alias she is using right now but we do know she is still alive because, the night she was born; many dragons used their mysterious magic on her to make it impossible to kill her by any mean as long as she could help in the creation of her race," She explained surprising everyone. "She is the very first half elf to be brought into this world and she is the only member of our kind that can have children with any male human or elf and the result will be the same because she is the mother: a half elven child. That is the reason the elves have few records about us; they only count the births of kids between elves and humans but not from her children. We call her "Original Mother" and she is nearly three thousand years old," Martel claimed.

There was a heavy silence after Martel revealed them one of the biggest secrets of her race. Arya was particularly stunned.

"_A three thousand year old hybrid that is practically the mother of her own race?"_ Arya thought shocked. _"It seems that in half elven territory even we elves are ignorant."_

"The dragons made her truly immortal?" Delena asked.

"Yes," Martel replied. "As long as she exists our race can survive so she is like a life insurance of our race. That is why she can't die; if she dies, we die as well because without her we will become extinct," She explained. "In fact, the oldest half elf that leaded the riot is a son of her," She added.

"So she can't die at all?" Nasuada asked disturbed. "That seems… unnatural to say the least."

"As far as I know, there is no way to kill her and, if there is one she keeps it to herself," Martel answered.

"Well, returning to the topic," Eragon said, "You wanted to tell us about your imprison kin so that we can rescue them?" He asked.

Martel nodded.

"I am sure they will help us and since they are older than me they had more time than me to develop their natural half elven powers," She replied.

"Natural half elven powers?" Delena asked with interest.

Martel took a deep breath before continuing.

"Elves are stronger in magic than half elves but the mix of human and elven blood gives us powers that are natural for us but unnatural the rest of the races in Alagaesia," Martel explained. "There are two abilities that all half elves possess. One is that no one can enter our mind without our consent. The other one is that we can feel the emotions of both elves and humans but, usually, different members of my kind can feel more strongly the emotions of one of the two races. In my case, I am better at feeling the emotions of elves," She stated. "In other words, we are powerful with empathy."

"However, there are three more abilities that manifest at some point of a half elf's life," Martel continued. "They are all different from one another and, even though they can repeat themselves from the ones that other half elves had in history, most of those powers never repeat themselves from the half elves of their current generation. So far, only two of those powers of mine had already manifested. One of them is elemental manipulation," Martel informed. "That means that I can control fire, water, air, and earth as long as I have part of those elements and without using magic," She added and grinned at the surprised expressions of the others. "The last one is rather rare. I can learn the true name of any object by physical contact if I want to," She said.

After a paused Nasuada regained her voice.

"So you can control the elements and you are a natural learner of true names?" She asked impressed.

Martel nodded.

"Can you learn the true names of living beings too?" Arya asked a little worried.

Martel shook her head.

"Only objects are in my list," She assured. "I am not sure what powers my brethren in Helgrind have but if we rescue them all, we will have 5 beings and 15 unique powers that could help us in the war."

"All right, then Eragon and Delena will go to the top of Helgrind in the back of Saphira and Alfheim to rescue the half elves," Nasuada decided. "Well it is almost midnight and I think we all deserve a good rest don't we?" She asked.

No one disagreed. Everyone was tired. They had a long day. Soon Nasuada allowed everyone to go and they part ways. Martel decided she will heal the soldiers tomorrow. Right now she needed to rest.

She headed toward Angela's room in the castle. The witch allowed her to sleep in her room in Teirm as well and for that she was grateful. She made her feel like a member of her family.

"_It is almost as if… no it is just my imagination."_

**There you have it. I hope everyone understood what I was trying to explain about the nature of half elves. If you have doubts send me a PM and I will answer your questions. And yes, the Original Mother of half elves will appear eventually but not anytime soon unless I change my mind. Well, as always, please review.**


	18. Chapter 18: New mission

Chapter 18: New mission

**Well, this chapter will be a first in this story. It will be the first chapter in which Murtagh will appear. I hope I write his character well enough. Just so you know, since Galbatorix is yet to appear in the original saga, I don't know how he looks like. So, I decided to use the description of the actor of Galbatorix in the Eragon's movie. Well, read on.**

Murtagh groaned in pain.

The king was furious that the Rebel Alliance saw through his trap and moved to conquer Teirm instead. He already slaughtered five of his guards in his rage and then he turned his attention to Murtagh. Murtagh would like to say that it isn't his fault because he didn't leaked the information to their enemies but, deep down, he knew it was his fault.

According to the reports of the battle, the rebels used the underground tunnels of Teirm and he was well aware that very few people knew the true name of the tunnel network and only one that knows it isn't from Teirm. That particular person was supposed to do a job in Belatona under his orders after Galbatorix told him to give her the instructions. And she joined the enemy on his watch.

Martel.

Murtagh shook his head. He still couldn't believe that the person closest to him joined the Rebel Alliance. A part of him was angry at her because she betrayed them but he was more worried sick than angry.

"_What will they do to her when they discover that Kialandí was her mother?"_ Murtagh thought desperate.

Murtagh could think on many possibilities. Execution, torture, life in prison, banishment, and the list could go on and on but Murtagh didn't want to think too much about that. It just made him more worried.

After the king broke his legs and eventually healed him with magic Murtagh breath hard and stared at the man in front of him.

The king was dressing in his royal black robes. They were dark as night. The belt in his waist was red like the blood of the guards he murdered a few minutes ago. His head was bald and he had a grey beard. His eyes were black but his gaze was the terrifying part of them. When he was angry, his gaze can freeze your blood. If looks could kill Murtagh, would be dead now.

"Murtagh, I have a new mission for you," The king said.

Murtagh nodded and waited.

"I want you to go to Teirm, capture that treacherous half elf, and bring her to me," He commanded.

Murtagh gasped.

"What is the matter Murtagh?" Galbatorix asked amused at his reaction. "Do you think you are not up to the task? Or maybe you are letting your personal feeling cloud your judgment?" He suggested.

"I am not going," Murtagh said firmly.

Galbatorix gaze at Murtagh with neutral expression.

"When I give you an order I expect you to obey, and if you disobey me this time I would have to make you suffer," Galbatorix told the young rider.

"I said I am not going and you are not going to make me change my mind," Murtagh barked. "Even if you make me swear it in the ancient language I will find a way around it."

"Hmm, then I was right; the feeling you have for this girl cloud you judgment," Galbatorix confirmed. "Well, I guess I will have to destroy the last three feet of Thorn's tail that I healed," He said.

Murtagh gasped again.

"_Why this wretched king always threatens him to convince me to do something when I am stubborn?"_ Murtagh asked himself.

He sighed.

"Relax Murtagh, I am not planning to kill her on the spot," Galbatorix assured. "That will just be the second option if the first one fails."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"And what is the first option?" He asked.

"Well, I have the feeling that the green dragon egg will chose her as a rider," Galbatorix declared.

The eyes of Murtagh widen.

"What makes you think that?" He asked breathing slowly.

"The fact that, so far, most of the current riders are children of former riders," The king told him. "You are the son of a rider. Eragon is the son of a rider. Even Oromis was the son of a rider. So, she fits the pattern," Galbatorix reasoned.

Murtagh couldn't disagree on that one. Galbatorix is right. Martel fits the pattern.

"_But still… what if the dragon doesn't choose her?"_ Murtagh asked himself_. "Galbatorix will probably kill her. I can't let that happen." _He decided.

"Murtagh, I will give you two options and tell you the consequences of each," The king told Murtagh. "First, you can capture her and bring her to me. The consequences will be that she could become a rider and if she doesn't at least I will grant her a quick death," Galbatorix said. "The second option is that you go to Teirm and kill her yourself after slow torture," He added making Murtagh flinch. "That way, you won't have anyone else clouding your judgment," He said with an evil grin.

Murtagh was taken aback by the second option.

"That is completely out of the question!" Murtagh yelled.

Galbatorix didn't seem surprise by Murtagh's outburst.

"Then you will bring her to me?" The king asked.

Murtagh didn't answer so fast this time. He was thinking if the first option will be more desirable.

"_She will die if the dragon doesn't choose her,"_ Murtagh recognized. _"But there is a reasonable chance that she will become a rider. But if she does become a rider Galbatorix will make her a slave of his,"_ Murtagh realized. _"Will it be worse than death?"_

"_Not as long as you two are together,"_ A voice in Murtagh's head whispered.

That, he could agree with; to be together with Martel again.

"Fine," Murtagh said sighing.

Galbatorix seemed more pleased.

"It late now and you shouldn't attack in broad day light," Galbatorix said. "Rest for now and head toward Teirm tomorrow at noon," He ordered. "You should arrive by sunset if you hurry."

Murtagh nodded and headed back to his room. As he fell asleep, just one thought pass through his head.

"_Gods, if you exist and you can hear me, let Martel become a rider."_

**There it is. I hope you liked the first Murtagh chapter. Just so you know, he won't appear again for a few more chapters. There are things I want to do with Martel before Murtagh arrives. Expect some serious drama when the time comes, though. I supposed you are wondering which egg will be the one that will hath for Martel. Well, keep reading to find out.**


	19. Chapter 19: Solution

Chapter 19: Solution

**Well, the next chapter is here. Like I stated, Murtagh won't appear yet. There is one particular thing I wanted to do beforehand. It is a solution, and you will see it in this chapter. **

Martel sighed.

It was close to noon and her energy was starting to get drained. She had healed so many soldiers that she already lost the count. She decided it was enough for now.

Before she left, she could feel the gratitude of the soldiers she healed with her empathic powers. Martel smiled. She was starting to feel accepted.

She decided to head back to the castle and rest for a little while. In the way there, she could feel different emotion from the people. Fear, anticipation, anger, sorrow but, above all, hope. Hope that they actually stand a chance against Galbatorix.

When she finally reached the third level of the castle where Angela's room is, Martel heard a discussion from afar. Curious, she followed the voices to the end of the corridor.

It was Eragon and Arya arguing. Martel started eavesdrop.

"Eragon, I really love you," Arya whispered.

"No you don't," Eragon said glaring. "You never cared about me and I doubt you ever will!" He shouted.

Martel noticed that Arya's impassive mask was shattered. She looked like if this was the worst day of her long life and her emotions matched the expression.

"_Okay, I had enough of this pointless sorrow,"_ Martel thought and moved forward.

When they noticed her Eragon started glaring at her too.

"Spying on other people's conversation is rude," Eragon said.

"I had enough," Martel declared.

"Enough of what?" Eragon asked rising and eyebrow.

Martel chose her following words carefully.

"Look, I know you too love each other," Martel said. "Eragon, I know you feel heartbroken; the gods know I do but that is all in the past. If Arya is asking you for another chance you should give it to her," She said convinced.

"She had her chance," Eragon stated.

"I know she did and that's she rejected you but believe me when I tell you that it was harder for her to reject you than your heart broken feelings at that moment," Martel told him.

"You are lying," Eragon said.

Martel sighed.

"I hadn't done this in a while and never for this purpose but it think it's necessary," She claimed.

Before any of them could ask what she meant, Martel grabbed the hands of both of them. Then, everything happened too fast to process. All they knew was that all the love Eragon still feel toward Arya flowed from his body to Martel and ultimately to Arya and vice versa. Their eyes widen as they could feel their inner thoughts toward each other and their memories of love toward one another. The passion overwhelmed them.

Suddenly, Martel broke the contact.

Eragon and Arya stared at each other in silence and disbelief; but also with joy. Martel could feel it.

"You truly love me," Eragon said.

It wasn't a question. He knew it.

"Yes Eragon, I do," Arya said moving closer.

The next thing happened on pure impulse. They kissed each other as they were embracing one another.

Martel smiled big. She actually did it. She healed the rift between Eragon and Arya.

When the two lovers broke away they looked at the half elf.

"Thank you so much," They both said at once.

"You don't need to thank me; I am just glad I could help," Martel said still smiling.

Then she heading toward Angela's room and lay down in a bed.

**Yes, I know it was short but I wanted to update today and it seemed like a good place to end it. Well, I am sorry if I disappointed all of the people that were hoping that Delena will be together with Eragon but this was my plan. I always thought that if Arya would have some competition, she would realize that she should never have rejected Eragon in the first place. So, Delena's first main function in my story was to drive Eragon and Arya closer with her mere presence. But don't worry Delena fans; she will still play an important role in the story just that not as Eragon's girlfriend. Please let me know what you think **


	20. Chapter 20: Back

Chapter 20: Back

**My exams are over and now I can write more. This chapter is designed to be a filler chapter so, it will be short. I have other stories to update as well but, I will try to find a balance of updates between all my unfinished stories.**

Around sun set, Martel woke up from her sleep. She robbed her eyes and stood up. She noticed that the long nap help her regain all the energy she lost after all the healing spells she used this morning.

She left the city walls because there was something she wanted try and she needed to be closer to the Spine to try it. After a while, she reached the footsteps of a mountain. Then she started to chant in the ancient language. This spell was to grab minerals and metals from the mountain in small amounts. It takes a lot of energy to accomplish it but, as a half elf, Martel didn't have much problem.

After a few minutes, the ground around the footsteps of the mountain started to shake and half a dozen white diamonds of about 3 inches wide and 1 inch long appear flew to Martel's right hand, while a thread of gold flew to her left hand.

Martel smiled. Now she could begin her project.

She started to chant again in the ancient language but this time it was to cut the diamonds and give them the proper shape, and to bind them together with the gold as a chain. After a few minutes she finished her bracelet.

After recovering her lost energy with energy from the gem in her rider sword, she went back to the city and headed to Nasuada's office. After the soldiers let her in, she saw the Varden leader behind her desk.

"What is it Martel?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that I never got the chance to thank you properly for accepting me in the alliance even after discovering who my mother was," Martel said. "So, I wanted to give you this present," She told her and placed the bracelet in her desk.

Nasuada looked surprise.

"I made it myself," She added with a grin.

Now her eyes widen.

"And where did you get the diamonds and the gold?" Nasuada asked. "They must have cost a lot."

"I used magic to extract them from mountain close to the city," Martel explained. "If you want a second opinion, ask Eragon or the elves."

Nasuada stared at the bracelet for a moment and then she smiled.

"Thank you Martel," She said.

Martel bowed.

"You're welcome," The half elf said.

"Now Martel, I have a mission for you," Nasuada said.

Martel nodded and waited.

"There is a rumor in the city that there is a camp of soldiers with a few magicians behind in a mountain close to the city," Nasuada informed. "I wanted you to go check it out," She ordered.

Martel bowed again and left the room.

* * *

><p>Martel needed a levitation spell to get quickly to the top of the small of the rumors. She looked behind it from the top and frowned. She didn't see any camp.<p>

"_It must have been just a rumor,"_ She thought.

However, when she was about to leave, something caught her eye. There was something in the sky flying toward her at full speed. Her eyes widen when she saw the creature clearly.

It was Thorn and in his back was… the love of her life.

**There you have it. I will update when I can. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Old Days

Chapter 21: The Old Days

**Here you have the awaited confrontation between Murtagh and Martel. I hope you like it. I want you to know something. My school calendar doesn't work like the US calendar. My school year starts in March and ends in December. That means that I don't have summer vacations anytime soon but I do have vacations from school until June 13****th****. So, to update fast, the chapters for all my unfinished will be shorter but, at least they will come faster during that week if everything goes according to plan. Well, with that cleared up, this chapter won't start with Martel and Murtagh. Soon enough you will find out why.**

* * *

><p>Eragon and Arya were running toward Nasuada's office.<p>

"_How did the day get so complicated?"_ Arya thought exasperated. _"First Martel swapped the feelings of Eragon and me so that we both know how much we love each other, (Not that she mind) and now we just got a message from Saphira stating that she saw Thorn heading to the mountain closest to Teirm. Nasuada needs to know so that the army is prepared for battle," _She thought.

After the guards let them in, Nasuada raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just receive a message From Saphira stating that Murtagh and Thorn heading to the mountain closest to Teirm," Eragon said. "Maybe he went to meet with the magicians of our reports."

Nasuada gasped and then she looked grim.

"There are no magicians there," She muttered.

"Pardon Milady?" Arya asked confused when she noticed that Nasuada was in the verge of nervous collapse.

"Those where just rumors from the empire to lure her there," Nasuada said shutting her eyes in frustration. "And it is my fault."

Arya and Eragon looked at each other worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"I told Martel to go to that mountain, to figure out if the rumors were true, and now Murtagh is there to either kill her or capture her," Nasuada revealed.

"_Oh no,"_ Arya thought with dread. _"Martel_ _is powerful but she won't stand a chance against Murtagh. And after everything she did for us, I don't want her to leave," _She realized.

Then it hit her.

"Maybe Murtagh will find a way around his oath so that he won't have to do what Galbatorix asked of him," Arya said with hope in her voice.

"What makes you say that?" Eragon asked.

Arya sighed before answering.

"Maybe she won't like me to tell you but she told me yesterday that she loves Murtagh, and even though he hadn't admitted it to her, I think he loves her too," She explained.

Nasuada looked relive for a moment but then grim again.

"But then, if Murtagh doesn't find a way around it, I doubt Martel will want to fight the man she loves and that means she will definitely lose," The leader pointed out.

"_I didn't thought about that," _Arya said inwardly.

"We have to scry them and see what is going on," Eragon said and moved to the mirror in the room.

"Draumr Kopa," Eragon muttered in the ancient language.

* * *

><p>When the image was clear enough, the three of them saw Martel and Murtagh in the middle of a conversation. And they started to eavesdrop.<p>

"What do you want, Murtagh?" Martel asked.

"Oh I want many things, most which I can't have," Murtagh told her. "What I would like the most right now though, is that you hadn't fall through the ruse because now I have to capture you," Murtagh said while he fixed his gaze on her.

"Why do you think I escaped Murtagh?" Martel asked. "Because of the same reason you escape before becoming a rider. Galbatorix is a monster that needs to be destroyed and I don't want to serve him anymore than you do!" She shouted.

"Just come quietly, please," Murtagh asked of her.

"No, if I go there he will kill me and I will rather live and help the Varden overthrow him, thank you very much," Martel scold.

"He won't kill you," Murtagh said.

"Don't make me laugh," Martel said and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, he said he will kill you but just if the first option fails," Murtagh said and paused.

"He thinks the green dragon egg will hatch for you," He added.

Martel just sighed and that caught Murtagh attention.

"I was pretty sure you would say that," Martel told him.

"Then, by all means, come with me," Murtagh pleaded, something he rarely does. "If you become a rider like me, we could finally be together again because our status in the Empire will be the same, and we will do missions together," Murtagh pointed out. "Don't you want us to be together again like in the old days, before this wretched war got between us?" He asked.

On the other side of the mirror, Nasuada, Eragon, and Arya were looking at Martel in concern because she looked like if she was actually considering it. But then her face looked more determined and spoke without hesitation.

"No," Martel said. "Don't get me wrong Murtagh, I would like us to be together like in the old days but things will never be the way they were before," She told him. "Even if I become a rider, my future will change forever and it won't be like in the old days. Even if Galbatorix is overthrown and we are both riders, things will still be different. If Galbatorix wins and I am a rider we will both be his slaves forever. No Murtagh, we can't go back to the old days and I don't want to be with you as a slave of Galbatorix. So, if you want me to go with you, you are going to have to make me," Martel declared and unsheathed her rider sword.

"Martel, I have no desire to fight you," Murtagh said slowly.

"Neither do I, but I guess we both have to do what we must," Martel said.

Then, she ran with her inhuman speed and started the duel.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I will update as fast as possible. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Confrontation

Chapter 22: Confrontation

**Here comes the next chapter. It has the first part of the awaited confrontation between Murtagh and Martel. Also, I want to thank ****KristaNotSoGoodAtWriting ****for giving me suggestions for the elven spell casters. I will introduce the three new elves in this one. It took me a while but thanks anyway. **

* * *

><p>Martel was so fast that Murtagh barely had enough time block the blow with Zar'rok. Murtagh knows he is strong and very skilled with the blade, but he knows better than to underestimate Martel; not only because she is a half elf and possess inhuman strength, speed, and stamina but also because they had trained together and they know how to counter the moves of the other.<p>

Martel fighting style focused mainly of speedy thrusts to try to break the opponent's defense and strong downward slashes because she is tall.

After a downward slash that Murtagh block it with his blade they began to exchange blows with so much strength that if the blades hadn't been forged by Rhunon, they would have broken in matter of seconds.

When one attacked, the other either dodge or parried the blow and it continued like that for a while more. Martel countered a blow from Murtagh with three fast attacks that forced him to move backwards. Murtagh noticed that Martel was forcing him to move toward down a cliff so, he parried another strike pushed her backwards with a deliberately weakened thyrsta vindr wind spell.

The sudden burst of red magic caught Martel off guard but she did notice that he weakened the attack so that it didn't deal her too much damage. Then she fixed her gaze on Murtagh.

"You want to see a real air trick?" Martel asked.

Murtagh paled when he understood what she meant. Martel was going to use her natural half elven ability of elemental manipulation.

Martel stretch her left arm, as if trying to reach Murtagh with it, open her palm and shut her eyes. An instant later a whirlwind of about 2 feet long started spinning in her palm and with a movement of her wrist she threw the whirlwind to Murtagh's legs.

Murtagh knows many spells to counter other spells, but he realized that since that isn't really magic, he doesn't know a spell to counter that. He tried to simply dodge the attack but the whirlwind seemed to follow him under Martel's command, and when it finally hit his legs Murtagh collapsed with a groaned.

Before either of them could do anything else, Thorn roared and spit a column of fire in Martel's direction. However, Martel just raised her hand and when the fire was about to touch her in suddenly stopped moving. After another movement of her wrist, the fire turned to smoke.

Thorn stared at her in disbelief.

"I suppose Murtagh didn't tell you Thorn," Martel said. "I have power over fire as well and that means that none of your flame tricks will work on me," She sentenced.

Thorn looked even more surprised after the explanation. Then Martel had to focus on the battle again when Murtagh stood up and headed toward her.

Martel raised her sword and the metals clashed again.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the mirror Nasuada, Eragon and Arya were impressed by course of the battle; especially when Martel displayed her control over the elements. However, none of them were sure how long the battle will last and who will win.<p>

"I can't just wait like this anymore," Eragon said frustrated. "I am going to help her," He said and move to the door.

"Wait, I am going with you," Arya said.

Eragon just nodded.

"Are you going to take the elven spell casters with you?" Nasuada asked.

"Not all of them because, Murtagh may want to lure us all outside the city so that he can just fly to Teirm and burn the city with the army inside," Eragon pointed out. "Only Blodhgarm, Evangelin, Misha, and Aiyana will come with us. The other 8 will stay in the city and guard it just in case," Eragon said.

Then they both left the room and gather the elves.

* * *

><p>Evangelin is an elven spell caster whose area of expertise is healing magic. In fact, she is one of the greatest living healers of the elven race. She has a long curly red hair and sea green color eyes. She doesn't talk much. Like Arya, she has an impassive most of the time and when she smiles, is a shy smile. Eragon believes that she doesn't really know how to act around humans and that is why she keeps to herself but he has never really asked.<p>

Misha is the best among the twelve elven spell casters in offensive magic. During the battle of Ceunon, he was the elf to tear down the gates with a single spell and single-handily eliminated a squad of magicians. He is also a professional in breaking down mental defenses. He has short spiky silver hair, black eyes, a strong chest, and a chiseled jaw. He is kind of scary if you just look at his face for a small amount of time but when you look at him more carefully, you notice that he is handsome like all elves.

Aiyana is the best elemental spell caster among the twelve. She has a very bold, self-assertive and passionate personality. She has short straight black hair, brown eyes and a natural darker complex than the other elves.

All those elves along with Blodhgarm were running faster than a horse to the top of the mountain where the fight was developing. Eragon and Arya were in Saphira's back flying to the top of the mountain. Delena and Alfheim wanted to some too but Eragon insisted that they stay behind because if Murtagh manages to escape he will tell Galbatorix about them and the element of surprise might help the cause in the battle of Dras-Leona too. Reluctantly, Delena agreed.

"_So Saphira,"_ Eragon said in the way there, _"Do you feel happy now that you finally have a mate?"_ He asked.

"_More than you can imagine Eragon but that conversation can wait; right now we have to focus on saving Martel," _She reminded.

When they almost reach the top, their eyes widen.

**There you have it. I will try to update as fast as possible. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Obstacle

Chapter 23: Obstacle

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. In the beginning, you will understand what I mean by obstacle.**

* * *

><p>When the elves cached up with Eragon, Saphira, and Arya, their eyes widen as well. Eragon looked at them.<p>

"What is that?" He asked.

In front of everyone there was a red wall. A wall made of waves and energy that covered the top of the mountain and closed itself in a dome. Saphira couldn't get inside.

"It looks like a magical force field to prevent anyone from entering," Evangelin replied.

"Misha, you are the expert in tearing down magical defenses," Eragon pointed out. "Do you think you can breach the wall?" The rider asked.

Misha stared at the magic wall for a moment.

"I can try," He answered.

Misha started chanting a long and complicated spell in the ancient language. When he stopped chanting, a few minutes later, beams of white light were shot from his two hands and collide with the wall. Misha groaned as he felt a lot of energy leave his body. The beams weren't even scratching the surface. A few seconds later, Misha had to end the spell. He inhaled sharply.

"It's no use," He grumbled. "That wall has some tough defenses that even I can't break through."

Eragon noticed that he looked surprised but not for the effort but for something else.

"Anything else we should know?" He asked.

Misha looked at Eragon.

"It was strange," The elf said puzzled. "When my magic and attacked the wall I could feel like if the wall itself has a mind of its own," Misha claimed. "It was as if a magicians or a magical source stronger than me is helping Murtagh keep that wall intact."

Eragon flinched and the elves noticed.

_"That wall must have been made with the powers of an eldunari and now the elves are suspicious,"_ Eragon thought.

He looked at Arya and noticed that she wasn't that worried. After all, she said before that she would like that the entire elven race knows about the eldunaris.

"Shadeslayer, do you know something about this that we don't?" Aiyana asked him.

Eragon sighed.

"I will explain later," He said resigned.

Then, they all looked inside as Martel looked at them.

* * *

><p>Martel feel touched that they all came to try to save her. It meant that they actually cared about her. Then she turned around and looked at Murtagh.<p>

"As long as this force field is active no one will be able to enter," He told her. "Only I can get out and whatever I bring with me."

"Then I guess I will just have to knock you out cold and the spell will be over," Martel said raised her sword again.

Murtagh sighed.

"Why do you want to fight me Martel?" He asked.

"Because I swore to myself that I will find a way to free you from your bonds with Galbatorix and, if _I _am the one to capture you, I may find a way," Martel stated.

Murtagh stared at her.

"So be it; let's continue" Murtagh said and raised Zar'rok.

The rider and the half elf exchanged blows again with more determination than before. Both of them were trying to breach through the defense of the other. However, none of them wanted to kill the other so they restrained the strength of their blows to prevent a lethal strike.

Martel wasn't getting as tired as Murtagh but then she got careless and Murtagh found an opening in her fighting position. He hit her in the forehead with the hilt of his sword and Martel collapsed on her back with a groan. She didn't loss her consciousness but she didn't have enough time to get up before Murtagh used magic.

"Syltha," Murtagh muttered.

Martel was starting to feel dizzy, then sleepy but she was trying to fight it and Murtagh had to use more and more energy for the spell.

Then, she used the last bit of her strength to contact Eragon and Arya, who were watching the scene in horror.

"_The next time you see me, it will be as enemies,"_ She told them and they could feel sorrow in her mind_. "May your swords stay sharp,"_ She whispered in their minds.

After that, she fell asleep.

Eragon and the others watched as Murtagh dragged Martel toward Thorn.

"We have to do something!" Eragon shouted and unsheathed Brisingr.

Eragon started banging the wall with his blade even if it looked useless. As expected, it didn't do any good. Then an idea cross Eragon's mind.

"When Thorn starts flying, we will chase him and rescue Martel before Murtagh goes too far," Eragon said and no one disagreed.

Then they all watched as Murtagh placed the unconscious Martel in Thorn's back. However, Murtagh didn't climb up as well. Instead, he took out something from a bag tied to Thorn's saddle. He placed a hand in Thorn and then turned around.

That was when they all saw it. It looked like an organic jewel of a turquoise color.

Eragon gasped.

"_An eldunari,"_ He thought.

The elves were looking at the heart of a dragon and even though didn't know it was that they were definitely intrigued by it. Then, Murtagh spoke some words in the ancient language none of them could hear clearly and, a turquoise bright light engulfed the trio inside the force field.

When the light cleared, there was no one there.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I will update as soon as possible.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Confession

Chapter 24: Confession

**Well, I got many good reviews for the last chapter so thanks for everyone that did reviewed. You will understand what I mean about confession near toward the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Eragon's group returned to Teirm's Castle. And all of them felt miserable.<p>

"_She was so good to us and we failed her,"_ Eragon thought depressed.

Saphira didn't reply but Eragon could tell she was sad too. Arya was sad as well, and she didn't try to hide it.

"_She did a lot for us and we couldn't return the favor,"_ She thought guilty.

Saphira had to stay outside because the corridors were too small for her but she will hear the conversation through Eragon's mind. Inside the castle, they found the rest of the spell casters and Eragon told them to follow him toward Nasuada's office.

When they entered, they saw King Orrin, Nasuada, Jormundr, Trianna, Delena, Angela and Nar Garzbog were there. One look in the faces of Eragon's group was enough to make Nasuada sigh.

"So, Murtagh captured her like I feared," Nasuada said stressed. "That means that we will have another enemy rider to worry about."

"So it seems," Orrin muttered.

"Lady Nasuada, I would like to scry King Orik," Eragon said. "I believe that they should know what has been going on recently and warn them of an attack from another rider. Besides," He continued "I believe it is time that all the leaders of the resistance know about Galbatorix true source of power."

Everyone that didn't know about the eldunari stared at Eragon in shock, especially the elves. Nasuada just nodded slowly.

Trianna scry the king of the dwarves through a mirror and used another set of words in the ancient language so that they could exchange a conversation. For the next few minutes, they explained Orik most of what has happened recently. They told him about Martel, everything they know about the half elves, the fact that she is a daughter of Kialandí, about Delena and her dragon, about the siege of Teirm, that Saphira will become a mother soon, and ultimately about Martel's capture and the fact that it is very likely that the green dragon egg will hatch for her.

Orik listened to everything they had to say in silence but, his expression change in certain points of the story like one of surprise when he heard about half elves and one of rage when he heard that her mother was Kialandí. When they stopped talking, he looked thoughtful.

"So, we have a future rider on the loose and an offspring of a Forsworn nonetheless," He said with a shrug. "It seems to run in the family."

He paused before continuing.

"The dwarven army already left the Boar Mountains and we are schedule to reach Dras-Leona at the same day as the elves but maybe a few hours later in the day," The king said. "I also sent five hundred soldiers toward the borders of Surda and join the soldiers that stayed, in case Galbatorix decides to attack," He added.

King Orrin seemed relieved to hear that news.

"Then it seems that by the Battle of Dras-Leona, the Rebel Alliance will have the support of all its allies," Nasuada said calmer.

"Trianna?" Eragon called

"Yes Eragon?" She asked.

"Can you keep the spell going for a while longer?" He asked

As an answer, Trianna showed him her ring with a diamond in it. Eragon understood; she has energy in it.

"I have something very important to say and since i just want to say it once I want everyone to pay attention," Eragon stated looking around and receiving nods. "But first, I need all of you to swear in the ancient language never to reveal this information to anyone unless Delena or me let you or if your life depends on it," Eragon added.

There were a few tense glances in the room but eventually everyone gave the riders their word. Then Eragon began telling everyone about Galbatorix true source of power: The eldunari. There were so many gasps in the room as the minutes passed that Eragon lost the count. When he was done, everyone had a mask of shock, especially the elves.

"Galbatorix has enslaved the proud and magnificent dragons," Aiyana said furious. "He will not get away with it!" She shouted.

"I have to agree," Misha said narrowing his eyes. "If I have to tear down Galbatorix's castle to free the dragons that is exactly what I will do," He declared.

"If I have to heal thousands of soldiers so that they can keep fighting Galbatorix, then so be it," Evangelin said clenching her teeth.

The other elves made some oaths of their own.

"I never expected that the dragons were still alive and even less under Galbatorix service," Orik said surprised.

"Neither do I," King Orrin muttered.

Without warning, Angela walked to the center on the room and the eyes of everyone fixed on her.

"Eragon already said something important but I have my own confession to make," Angela stated.

There was silence. Eragon's eye brows went up.

"_Will Angela finally tell us who she really is?"_ He thought.

"But first," Angela continued, "I have a question for you."

"What question?" Trianna asked her.

"How much do you know about me?" Angela asked everyone.

"Not much," Everyone answered.

"That is because I had plans that I have been trying to keep secret for a long time," Angela said. "However, since the armies will soon meet and we may have to worry about another enemy rider soon, I believe is time I tell you who I really am," She said.

The room was quiet as a grave. No one dared to interrupt her now. Their curiosity got the better of them. Angela took a deep breath.

"I am the Original Mother of half elves."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Please let me know what you think. I will try to update fats because I have been looking forward to write the next chapter for a while now. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Tale of a Creator

Chapter 25: Tale of a Creator

**Before you go on, I want to get something clear. It seems that I made a mistake in chapter 17 when I wrote that the Original Mother of half elves is nearly three thousand years old. In fact, according to the timeline of events of Inheritance wiki, the oldest age she can have is 2495 years. So, she is nearly 2500 years not 3000. I will have to fix that in chapter 17 soon. Well, I hope I made myself clear.**

* * *

><p>The silence on the room was almost visible, and it could have been cut with a knife. Everyone was staring at Angela dumbstruck.<p>

"Well, from the looks of your faces I would say you are surprised," Angela said with a grin.

"You are the first half elf of all time?" Aiyana asked wide eye.

"The very first," Angela said in the ancient language.

There were no more doubts now after her confirmation in the language of truth.

"Is it true that you can't die at all?" Nasuada asked disturbed.

"Oh, I can die," Angela assured, "Just that not by old age or injury."

To prove her point, she unsheathed a steel dagger from her pocket and tried to open her own throat.

The blade shattered with it touched the skin and it didn't even scratch her.

There were some gasps in the room. Orik looked disgusted. Eragon guessed that it was because Angela was a being that can escape the judgment of his gods but he wasn't certain.

"What is your true agenda Angela?" Orik asked frowning. "You have been in the Varden for a while now and I hadn't seen you make a move, yet you said that you have plans," He pointed out. "What do you want?"

"I want Galbatorix head on a plate," Angela declared.

"You think we don't?" Delena asked her.

"For me is different," Angela said.

"How so?" Eragon asked with interest.

"Like I said, I can die even if it isn't easy but Galbatorix is getting very close to be the death of me," Angela informed. "I gain immortality because, when I was born, the dragons used their mysterious magic to give it to me in exchange for helping in the creation of my race. But, the spell that grants me immortality can be broken," She explained.

"How?" King Orrin asked.

"If the dragons become truly extinct," Angela stated, earning some gasps. "As long as the dragon race exists, I exist," She claimed. "So, I don't want the dragons to die and no, the eldunari doesn't count. The dragons need to be alive and breathing so that I can breathe too," She added.

She paused before continuing.

"Since it is impossible for me to die unless the dragons become extinct, I am the first of my kind and the main creator of my race, I supposed I am the closest thing to a goddess any of you have ever seen," She added with a smirk.

The elves looked shock after Angela's words, something hard to accomplish. Orik looked, on the other hand, looked outraged like if he heard something blasphemous.

"So," Nasuada said slowly, "Do you want an important position in the alliance or something?" She asked.

"Oh no," Angela said and shook her head. "I already have my army," She explained.

_That _got the attention of all the leaders.

"A half elven army?" Arya asked her.

Angela nodded.

"You see, since my kind doesn't really have elven physical traits, we can pass as humans without much problem and there are a lot more of us than you believe," Angela told the others. "To be honest, half elves have spread to every region of Alagaesia with the exception of Du Welden Varden and the Beor Mountains," She said making more eyes widen. "The regions with more half elven presence are the Empire, the Spine, Surda, the Hadarac desert and some islands in the coast. Most of them live in small groups in cities. Others are nomads. But most try settle in isolated places," She explained.

There was another silence as everyone was digesting the news. Kind Orrin looked particularly surprised that there have been half elves living in his own country without his knowledge.

"Are you the mother of all those half elves?" Misha asked.

"Of most of them, yes," Angela replied. "You see, since half elves are hybrids, they can't have children. I am the only half elf that can and that is why I need to live; to keep my race alive," Angela told them.

"And what is this plan of yours?" Jormundr asked.

"Well, for the last century, I have been giving birth to many half elves so that, when Galbatorix will finally encounter a lot of opposition, I could send my own army to help you overthrow him," Angela said. "Since, I am the Original Mother, I can sense where they are and I can send them a signal to their mind so that they will come wherever I ask," Angela informed.

"How big is your army?" Orrin asked.

"Just 630 half elves but they are almost as strong as elves and all of them have powerful and useful natural abilities like Martel," Angela explained. "Most of my children were born before the fall but in the last century I gave birth to a quarter of the current half elves in Alagaesia."

"Do you know a way to sever the connection that Galbatorix has with the eldunari?" Eragon asked her.

"No because there is no way," Angela stated. "The only way to free the eldunari is to kill Galbatorix when he is at full strength."

"And how will we do that?" Nasuada asked frustrated. "We may have many armies on our side but the amount of power it will take to compete with Galbatorix source of power will be…"

"More than any of us have ever seen," Angela interrupted. "I know but, what if I told you that I know how to gain access to incredible power?" She asked.

Again, everyone paid attention.

"What incredible power?" Delena asked.

"To answer the question, first I need to ask you something," Angela said.

She paused before saying it.

"When we half elves die, where do we go?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I decided to divide the chapter I two because I have other things to do but will try to update again today and if I can't then tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. <strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Afterlife

Chapter 26: Afterlife

**Well, this is the last chapter of the daily streak. In Monday I start school again and I will only be able to update when I have the chance. By the way, if any of you like the Night World series and the Secret Circle series of L.J. Smith, you can check my new story about it. It is my profile and it is called "Fugitives in the Circle".**

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?"Arya asked, clearly not liking the question.<p>

"When half elves die, where do we go?" Angela repeated and then went on. "Not where the humans think they go when they die, or the urgals, or the dwarves and, of course, the elves are out of the question. So, where do we go?" She asked everyone.

"The halls of Morgothal," Orik said immediately.

"You join your ancestors," Nar Garzbog said.

"Heaven or hell," Orrin said.

"Nowhere," Blodhgarm said with finality. "Just the void."

Angela chuckled.

"None of the above," She assured. "As for you elves, you wouldn't think that there isn't a life after death if you would meet the oldest living beings of Alagaesia," She told the thirteen elves in the room.

They glared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arya asked annoyed.

"That I am not the only creator of races in Alagaesia," Angela claimed. "There are other beings like me, like the creator of the werecats for instance, but we never interfere too much in mortal affairs unless it's times of great crisis. We are the only beings old enough and important enough to enter the realm of the dead and come back," She explained.

The elves still found hard to buy every word that Angela said because that betrayed thousands of years of long held beliefs.

"Well, if you know so much, where do your people goes when they die?" Arya asked narrowing her eyes.

Angela looked at Eragon.

"I believe you know the answer to that question," She told him.

Everyone looked at Eragon who just blinked.

"How should I know?" He asked.

"Think Eragon, you have heard the name before," Angela said.

Eragon looked puzzled for a moment and then his eyes widen.

"The Vault of Souls!" He shouted.

Angela nodded.

"Wait, what is the Vault of Souls?" Nasuada asked.

"Well, when I first meet Angela in Teirm, Solembum gave me two advices," Eragon stated. "One of them was: "When all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls," Eragon recited.

Then he looked at Angela.

"So that is where half elves go when they die?" He asked her.

"Yes," She replied.

"The Rock of Kuthian," Aiyana muttered. "The name rings a bell in my mind."

"In mine too, but I can't tell where I have heard it before," Misha commented.

"That is because you know about it but you can't remember," Angela said. "Kuthian was the name of Kialandí's dragon."

"Right, the Du Namar Auroboda," Evangelin realized.

As briefly as possible, they explain about the banishing of names to the ones that didn't know about it.

"And how come you remember the name?" Orik asked Angela.

"Because I was the one who chose that name for the vault," Angela answered. "I needed a name that wouldn't drag too much attention and, a name that most people can't remember was the best I could think of. As for how it remained in my memory, is because I am also immune to dragon magic that can affect my mind," She said.

"We are straying from the subject," Nasuada pointed out. "What can that vault do to grant us power?" She asked.

"Well, when A half elf die, all the power and energy he/she ever felt during its lifetime goes to the core of its soul before heading to the vault," She started. "Therefore, each soul has incredible power. With just one soul fueling your magic, you could tear down a big castle with a single spell," Angela claimed. "And with all of them, you could level the Boar Mountain to the ground and destroy everything in it."

"WHAT?" Orik yelled losing it.

"You heard me," Angela said.

"So you can gain access to all that power?" Delena asked.

Angela looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes and no," She answered. "I can enter the place but I can't take any soul with me. I need something else to bust them out and control them," She said.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"You," Angela answered.

There was another silence and Eragon blinked again.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You see, in order to do this properly, I need a half elf that had been turned; not born," Angela explained. "The dragons transformed you into a half elf, Eragon and that means that you are exactly what I need to control the souls," She said.

Eragon opened his mouth to say something but Angela interrupted him.

"That is why Solembum gave you the advice, Eragon," Angela told him. "He knew that the blood oath celebration was close and that, since you were human, the dragons transformed you to make you stronger.

"This is a lot to take in," Eragon blurted out.

No one disagreed.

"And how many half elven souls are in the vault?" Nasuada asked.

"A couple hundred," Angela answered. "By the way, tell me something, did you ever wonder how Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine?"

Everyone glace at each other and then looked at Angela.

"Yes," King Orrin said slowly.

"It was because one of the hidden cities of the half elves was in the path of the army, and they fought them off with all their might," Angela said. "Using all of their abilities they eliminated half of Galbatorix's army. But there were simply too many soldiers and eventually my children were overwhelmed," She said with a sigh. "Anyway, most of the half elven souls inside the vault belong to the souls of the half elves who perished that day."

"And where is this Vault of Souls?" Arya asked narrowing her eyes.

"Now, that is the difficult part," Angela said. "It's in Doru Araeba," She replied.

Eyebrows went up.

"It's in the former city of the dragon riders?" Eragon asked surprised.

Angela nodded.

"Then we will have to fly all the way there and, unfortunately, it is very far away from Dras-Leona," Delena said frowning.

"Yes, but we will have my army to aid the Alliance while you are gone to open the vault," Angela reminded.

"Well, let's make a vote," Nasuada said suddenly. "All in favor of letting the creator of half elves and her army join us raise their hands," Nasuada said.

After a few seconds of consideration everyone raised their hands, even the elves, though some of them seemed reluctant to do it.

"Very well, this meeting is over then," Nasuada said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, like I stated, I won't be able to update daily again. However, when I start updating again, things will start to get more interesting. In the next several chapters, we will get to meet more of Delena's past in flash backs. We will get to see more romance between Eragon and Arya. And, we will get to see which characters will become riders. And remember, if you are a Night World series and Secret circle series fan you can read my crossover about it. It's in my profile and, so far, it has 4 chapters. <strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Home City

Chapter 27: Home City

**Here is the next chapter. I changed my mind a little about this chapter. I decided that instead of going with what I previously had in mind for this chapter, I will focus on Martel in Uru baen. In the next chapter I will start with what I had in mind before.**

* * *

><p>A few words in the ancient language woke Martel from my sleep. She felt disoriented because she still felt sleepy and she could feel that she was standing but someone was keeping her from falling.<p>

That was when she remembered everything in a flash. Her fight with Murtagh, that her friends were close to the force field but they couldn't get inside, the sleep spell he used on her and then, blackness.

All of the sudden, she didn't feel sleepy anymore and looked around. She gasped when she noticed where she was. On Galbatorix's castle, in her home city of Uru baen.

Beside her Murtagh was holding her and she shove him angrily.

"_How dare him to bring me back to this place!"_ Martel yelled in her mind.

"My, someone looks angry," A voice said behind her and her blood grew cold.

Martel slowly turned around and she saw Galbatorix sat in his throne. His eyes were fixed on her.

"Welcome back," He said with no emotion in his voice.

Martel looked at the table in front of the king. There was the green dragon egg.

"This is what is going to happen," The king said. "You are going to touch that egg and if the dragon chose you, you will serve me again. If that doesn't happen, I will grant you a quick death," Galbatorix said.

"You better kill me now!" Martel spat. "Or I swear I will find a way to kill you."

Galbatorix didn't seem surprised by her outburst.

"A shame," Galbatorix said thoughtful. "I remember very well that your mother enjoyed servitude. You may be her daughter but maybe half breeds are just nothing like their parents."

Martel clenched her teeth. Then he did something that caught her off guard. Galbatorix used a spell to throw the green dragon egg to her face. Instinctively, she caught the egg with her hands before it could hit her.

Then she realized what she did.

"_Oh, what have I done?"_ She asked herself.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crack and the green dragon feel to the floor. Martel stared at it wide eyed.

"The bones were right; I am a rider now," She thought in awe.

Forgetting all about the situation at hand, she reached out to touch its cheek. Then, she felt pain, hot pain, leaving a mark on her hand and sealing the bond she had with her dragon. Martel sat on the floor and breathed hard.

The she remember what is going to happen.

"_No, no NO!"_ She thought with dread. _"Now I have to serve Galbatorix again,"_ She thought miserably.

However, she didn't hear Galbatorix laughing like she expected. She looked around and noticed he looked confused. So, did Murtagh.

"I thought the green dragon was supposed to be a male dragon," Murtagh said.

"So did I," Galbatorix agreed.

"Uh?" Martel thought and looked back to her dragon.

She was actually a female dragon; not a male one.

"Hmm, it seems I made a mistake," Galbatorix said almost amused.

Then he stood up.

"Now, of you know what is good for you, swear me loyalty in the ancient language," Galbatorix ordered.

"Never," Martel growled. "Besides, you said it wasn't necessary when I served you before."

"That was only because I am aware that those oaths can hold you back when doing a task but I am not taking any chances this time," The king said.

"You are going to have to make me," Martel said determined.

"Then I guess I will have to use your true name then," Galbatorix said with an evil grin.

Martel jumped backwards.

"_Not even I know my own true name,"_ Martel thought. _"How can he know?"_

Murtagh looked grim but he didn't say anything.

"I have a lot of experience at learning true name like you Martel," Galbatorix said, "But I am specialized in living beings."

Then he said it. Her true name in the ancient language is "Heir".

"No," Martel denied. "Then it means…"

"Yes, it means that you are your mother's heir," The king said grinning. "There is no escape young half elf; it is your destiny to be like Kialandí. Now, swear it!"

Without having any control over her body, she started saying the right words. When she was done, Martel was in the verge of tears.

"_There is no going back now,"_ She thought miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. I hope you don't hate me for doing this but it was necessary for what I had in mind. Besides, no offence, but if there will be 6 riders against Murtagh it wouldn't really be a fair fight will it? Well, I will update when I can.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28: The Big Day

Chapter 28: The Big Day

**I know I hadn't update in a while. I decided to delete my crossover because of the lack of interest people showed in it and because I couldn't figure out how to connect what I already wrote with more things. But, a new and better plot came to my mind just for the Night World series (not in a crossover) and I wanted to give it a shot. So far, it has become popular fast during this week and I wanted to update the first several chapters so that it grabs the interest of people.**

**However, I just had to update this story today because it is the two month anniversary! 28 chapters, in just two months. Pretty good right? Well, I hope you like this chapter because I am not going to update again tomorrow. I would like to but tomorrow 25 of June is the 1 year anniversary of my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians story; that marked the beginning of my ongoing saga "The Time Chronicles". So, I am going to make a great chapter to celebrate.**

**Well, I think I said enough for now.**

* * *

><p>The week passed in Teirm while the Rebel Alliance recovered from the last battle. During that time, many things happened.<p>

The armies of the dwarves and the elves were getting closer to Dras-Leona; promising to be the biggest battle yet in the war when the time comes.

The news that the half elves exist and that an army will join them spread like wild fire across the city.

The Du Vrangr Gata was improving their arcane arts thanks to the scrolls in the ancient language that Delena gave them.

Delena started sparing with Eragon daily so that they improve their technique and stay sharp and they get to know each other better.

Eragon and Arya decided to keep their love secret for now because they don't want the Empire to find out and us their love against them. However, they still find moments to be alone.

Finally, there was the excitement, because Saphira will lay her eggs today. The dragon couple decided to give all the eggs to the riders because they understand that they will need as many riders as they can to overthrow Galbatorix. Besides, since in a few months Saphira could mate with Alfheim again and lay more eggs they could always leave those wild.

The only problem was the distribution of the eggs. They scryed Islanzadi and she wanted all the eggs to be delivered to the elves. She kept saying that they need more elven riders to make amends for past mistakes.

Eventually, they came with an agreement. According to Glaedr, there will be from 2 to 6 eggs. If Saphira will lay 2, 4, or 6 eggs, they will divide the quantity of eggs in half between the elves the humans. However, if there will be 3 eggs they will give 2 to the elves and one to the humans and if there will be 5 then 3 to the elves and 2 to the humans.

The most important authorities of the Alliance were gathered in a clearing of the forest away from the masses. Saphira said she didn't want too much of an audience.

That was when it began.

Saphira began with her contractions and groaned for a few minutes. Everyone watched in awe as she laid the first egg. She kept laying eggs groaning with each one until there were no more eggs in her belly.

There were 5 of them. It meant that three will go to the elves and the rest will be kept by the Varden. One was of an amethyst purple color. Another one was of an orange amber color. The third one was of a coppery brown color. The fourth one was of a white pearl like color. And the last one, like Glaedr predicted, was the same color of a moonstone gem: Silvery blue and also the mix between the colors of Saphira's and Alfheim's scales.

Everyone was happy but no one could beat the joy of Saphira and Alfheim.

"_We are finally going to revive our race, Alfheim," _Saphira thought him.

"_I know and I have been waiting for this… no for you, for a long time,"_ He told her. _"I waited until you hatched to be with you and finally that happened. I am very happy." _

Saphira smiled.

Then, Eragon and Delena grabbed all the eggs and spent the next few minutes muttering the spell in the ancient language Glaedr gave them to make sure the eggs will be bound to the riders. Soon enough it was done.

"Well, how about we go back to the castle and assemble the best warriors and magicians of the army to let them touch the two Varden eggs?" Eragon suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Hehe, you thought there were just going to be four eggs right? Well that was the original plan but I decided to add one more rider to the list. Well, make your bets. Who will be the first 5 new riders of the order? Like my summary states, they will be some of my favorite characters. I won't tell you which now because it will spoil the surprise but you can tell that there will be two humans and three elves. Think you can guess them all correctly? Why don't you review about it?<strong>


	29. Chapter 29: Pearl White

Chapter 29: Pearl White

**I had a happy anniversary with the fans of my ongoing saga but, today is another day and I decided to update. I know it is very short but it was either this or wait until the next update in Wednesday. Like the title suggests, the pearl white color egg will hatch. But who will be the rider? Read to find out.**

* * *

><p>The five eggs were in separated tables in the biggest chamber of Teirm's castle. About 200 people fit in between the wide walls and below the high celling. The main leaders of the resistance were watching as the possible candidates for the dragon eggs formed a line to touch the eggs.<p>

They gathered all the magicians in the army, as well as the best 500 soldiers from 17 to 25 years old. The elves said that dragon eggs hardly chose a human rider over 25 years old so the Varden chose the best they could find within that age gap.

The hours passed as hundreds touched the eggs, sighed in disappointment and leave the chamber to give room to others.

Nasuada sighed in frustration.

"I can't believe it," She muttered. "We assemble our elite and none of the eggs hatched."

"Milady, remember that the dragon eggs can take centuries before choosing rider," Arya pointed out. "It could still take a while but I am sure they will choose a rider eventually."

Then, Roran and Nolfavrell entered.

Eragon raised his eyebrow when he saw his cousin enter the chamber.

"You are going to try your luck, Roran?" He asked him.

"Nah, I am just here because Nolfavrell wanted me to come in case a dragon egg chose him," Roran assured him.

Eragon nodded. Ever since Quimby was killed by the Ra'zac, Nolfavrell looked at Roran like a foster dad. He has great respect for his cousin. Nolfavrell moved on and touch the first egg. Nothing happened, so he moved to the second and then on and on until he sighed in disappointment as well.

He was going to leave with Roran when Angela entered the room with a little girl at her side.

"Elva said she wanted to try," The first half elf said.

Everyone looked uncomfortable, especially Eragon. If Elva becomes a rider, there was no guarantee she will help them. She is very bitter despite her young age and Eragon is to blame. However, no one told her to go away. No one have ever said it out loud but, truth is, they are all afraid of what Elva is capable of.

And she knows it.

Elva touched the moonstone colored egg and nothing happened. She touched the coppery brown egg and still nothing. Then she touched the pearl white.

Nothing happened at first but then everyone saw fissures in the egg's surface.

Everyone held their breath.

_"Barzul,"_ Arya thought.

Suddenly, the egg cracked completely and a white hatchling came out.

Everyone stared in awe and wonder. The dragon was the same size as Saphira when she hatched but, instead of having sapphire colored scales it was the same color as a pale white pearl from the western seas.

Eragon looked at Elva and almost gasped. He had never seen the girl so happy in his life. She was beaming the dragon with a big smile and she even shed a few tears of happiness. Then she raised her right hand to touch the dragon's cheek.

Eragon knew Elva was in pain but she didn't show it in the slightest. Then he understood why.

"_She has suffered a lot more painful things than this,"_ He thought guilty.

After a few seconds, everyone present could see the gedwey ignasia in Elva's right hand.

Elva grinned as she looked at it.

"Now I have something else to match the star in my forehead," She said happily with her adult voice.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. How many of you were expecting Elva? I always thought she could be a good rider. Besides, after all the pain she has experienced in her short life, I believe she deserves a little love from a life-long companion.<strong>

**In the next chapter another egg will hatch. Think you can guess who?**


	30. Chapter 30: New Riders

Chapter 30: New Riders

**Well, not much to say other that I am sorry it took so long. Like I said, I was struggling with this chapter. I hope the chapter is worth the wait. **

* * *

><p>Angela took Elva and her dragon away while the others discussed what to do.<p>

"I supposed we will have to train Elva now," Delena said.

Eragon didn't groan but he looked like he wanted to. No one blamed him, though. The others are well aware that Elva hates Eragon and rightly so and now he will have to train the one girl the entire alliance is afraid of.

"_It seems that that girl is more bound with our destiny than we previously thought, little one," _Saphira told his rider.

"_More than I would like," _He muttered mentally.

Nevertheless, Eragon could tell that Saphira was happy. After all, she is officially a mother now that Elva's dragon hatched. Eragon saw through her mind that. Angela took them to her and Alfheim and the male hatchling was looking at his parents with big eyes.

The flow of the conversation drove Eragon back to the castle.

"I have a suggestion before we decide to head toward Dras-Leona," Delena said. "Since three eggs will be for the elves and there are thirteen elves here that aren't riders, why don't they see if an egg will choose one of them?" She proposed.

Arya and the spell casters glanced at one another.

"Most of us are too old to become riders Delena, you know that," Misha said.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that all of us are among the best at what we do and we don't lose anything trying," Delena responded shrugging.

The elves looked at each other again. Eventually they all nodded in agreement. The elves passed through the four eggs one by one. Nothing happened until Aiyana touched the amethyst colored egg. It started shaking and Aiyana's breath was caught in her throat.

"_It can't be…" _She thought shocked to the core.

But it happened. The dragon hatched.

Time seemed to slow down as the egg shattered and the dragon got out. Like the color of the egg, he was of the same color of an amethyst jewel. This one was a female and she threw a curious smile to Aiyana.

The elf was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was so surprised that she almost forgot to finish the process but she remembered eventually.

Very slowly, as if she wasn't sure she should do this, she touched her dragon's cheek with her left hand. Aiyana gasped when she felt the pain and her legs tremble a little but it was over soon. She stared at her palm in awe as she saw the mark of the rider.

The other elves were very surprised too but they looked happy more than anything, especially Delena.

"Welcome to the riders Aiyana," Delena said grinning.

She was still loose for words so she didn't reply. Arya now looked at the elves with insecurity. She was the only elf that hadn't tried yet.

"I am not sure if I want to give it a shot anymore," She said.

The others gave her a weird glance at seeing her nervousness.

"Fine, I will do it," She said frustrated.

Nothing started shaking until she touched the silver blue color egg. Arya opened her mouth and shut it again. She couldn't buy this. Eragon looked at her surprise but also happy. Delena didn't look surprised at all. She was seeing that coming.

When the egg hatched and the male dragon got out they noticed he was already bigger than the other two hatchlings. Arya seared the gedwey ignasia in her right palm and sat down in a chair overwhelmed.

Nasuada sighed in relief.

"Well, Galbatorix may have a new rider now, but we have three more."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short like the other ones but I wanted to get this part done separately. The next chapter will be much longer and better, I promise. Also, I was planning to give the dragons more names in Norse mythology but if anyone can think of a good name feel free to tell me and if I like it I may use it.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31: New Generation

Chapter 31: New Generation

**Okay, the next chapter is finally here. I dedicate this chapter to SimplySupreme for giving me a bunch of names for the dragons. I will use some of them so thank you. **

* * *

><p>The Varden started marching toward Dras-Leona. They left a garrison in Teirm to keep the city under their control like they did in Fenister and moved on. The ships left with a small crew to take them back to Surda since Dras-Leona and Uru Baen are in the mainland.<p>

The Varden calculated that it will take them two days and six hours to leave the Spine and reach the plains outside the city. Nevertheless, Nasuada let Eragon and Delena to fly to the area along with the new riders so they can have at least a day to start their training.

Since Alfheim was bigger than Saphira he could take more weight so he carried Delena, Arya and Aiyana. Eragon decided to get used to the idea that he will have to work with Elva and let Saphira carry her as well. The hatchlings were in a pouch tied to the saddle but their heads were out of it and they stare the horizon from the sky with curious eyes.

* * *

><p>After traveling until sunset, the riders and dragons reached the plains. However, they decided to spend the night in an island in Lake Leona. That way, if they were spotted, it will take the soldiers a while to get there and if they needed to escape all they had to do was fly away.<p>

The island wasn't anything special. It was just a small lake island but big enough to fit all of them. Saphira and Alfheim landed and the riders got off. Then they started to set the camp and they ate a few fruits and vegetables they carried for dinner. The one who ate the most was Elva, even though she would rather to eat meat.

Eragon was watching Elva eating as he remembered a conversation he had with Angela before leaving Teirm.

**FLASHBACK**

"Angela, Elva has the body of an 8 years old right now but she is still too young to handle a sword," Eragon told the half elven creator. "Besides, how is she going to fight the imperial soldiers if she can feel the pain they will feel as it was her own?"

Angela smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I already have it covered," She said. "However, we will have to wait until after the battle of Dras-Leona so make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"Are you going to use one of your half elven powers on her?" Eragon asked curious.

Angela paused before answering.

"Something like that," She said cryptically.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_What could she have meant by that?"_ Eragon asked Saphira.

"_I don't know little one but it seems to me that we don't even know half of what Angela can do_," She stated. _"Maybe we should just wait and see what happens."_

After choosing the turns for night watching, sleep broke out in the camp.

* * *

><p>Soon after down, the training started. Delena decided train Arya and Aiyana while Eragon focused on Elva but helped the others from time to time. Maybe the new elven riders didn't need to know much about the ancient language but they didn't know some secrets of the riders that Oromis taught Eragon and Delena.<p>

Since Elva already knew that Angela has a plan to let her use a sword properly she didn't join the elves in the training but Eragon gave her a small scroll in the ancient language to start teaching her.

Eragon couldn't help but smile as he started to teach Elva the basics of the ancient language. It reminded him of his training with his father and with Oromis and he realized that now Delena and he are taking the role of the masters of the new generation of riders. He has certainly come a long way from levitating rocks.

* * *

><p>Delena was teaching her new students the twelve words of death. They seem to be getting the ring to it quickly, especially Aiyana. After two hours of making sure they knew what to do with the dangerous spells they move on to spells designed to detect poisons and how to cure them with magic.<p>

The training lasted until night fall. By then, Arya and Aiyana learned the basics of using magic to stay invisible; use more efficient methods for healing and scrying and they learned how to absorb energy from animals and plants. They didn't particularly enjoy the idea of stealing the energy of animals to the point of death but they understood it could be necessary in the future.

After an exhausting day, the riders fell asleep in the camp.

* * *

><p>The next day, Arya and Aiyana practice the spells they learned yesterday for a few hours and then they practice swordplay. Eragon and Delena insisted that they showed them who was better with a sword to know who should wield naegling. After an intense duel that lasted for neatly half an hour, Arya won. It was clear that Aiyana was good with a blade but she had way more experience with elemental magic. So, Arya gained Oromis sword. She looked at it with respect.<p>

At noon they decided to rest because the Varden should arrive in a few hours and they needed to be fresh for combat. During that time, the new riders were thinking of names for their dragons. After a several tries, Arya called her male dragon Destidor; Aiyana called her female dragon Rinsda and Elva called her male dragon Thor.

At sunset, they saw the army approaching to the plains. It was already starting to set up the camp and its defenses. The riders flew to the camp and, after landing, they went to Lady Nasuada's tent.

They found her with looking at a map of the city and discussing what will be the best approach of attack with Jormundr, Orrin and Garzbog. When they saw the riders, they told them the situation.

"According to our spy, in Dras-Leona, there are 25,000 imperial soldiers in the city and its surroundings," Nasuada said.

Eragon glanced at Delena and he knew they were thinking the same thing. The people of Dras-Leona must know by now that aside from the Varden army the dwarven army and the elven army will arrive tomorrow. Defending the city with only 25,000 men will be suicide and they should know it if they have a competent commander.

"The fight should be easy enough when the other two armies arrive then," Delena said.

Then she narrowed her eyes.

"Almost too easy," She stated. "I doubt Galbatorix will risk the most populated city of his empire to fall that easy."

"Actually, that is what I wanted to talk about," Nasuada said. "Our spy told us that Galbatorix has a new creature guarding the city."

"What kind of creature?" Eragon asked.

"He isn't sure so neither am I" She replied. "Whatever it is though, he guarantee us that it is unbelievably powerful and huge."

"Are you sure he isn't talking about Thorn?" Arya asked.

"Yes," Nasuada said. "He said it didn't look like a dragon at all but he calculated it was twice as big as Alfheim."

Delena gasped.

"If it isn't a dragon how can it be that big?" She asked surprised.

Nasuada looked grim.

"Again, I am not sure but our spy suspects that, whatever this thing is, it is probably an abomination created by black magic."

**Okay, in the next chapter the battle of Dras-Leona will begin. I would like to hear your theories as of what this new dark creature could be. I will update as soon as possible. However, I want to end the next chapter with a specific cliff hanger so it may be short. Let me assure you though, short or not, it will be far from boring.**


	32. Chapter 32: Armies

Chapter 32: Armies

**Yeah, fast update. I really wanted to get another chapter done fast. Now, this is a scene setter chapter but the most important one so far. I decided it was time to explain the current status of the army numbers of the Empire. It will be very important to the plot of what is left of this story and the sequel. So, please pay attention. **

* * *

><p>There was a tense silence in the tent. Arya, Aiyana, and Delena glance at each other. The elves may not approve it or use it often but they are the race that understands the most about black magic. So, they are well aware that whatever abomination Galbatorix could have created can't be good or weak for that matter.<p>

"Was the spy more specific?" Arya asked.

Nasuada shook her head.

"That was what he said, word by word," She stated. "However, he certainly looked afraid when he mentioned the creature so we shouldn't get overconfident."

"There is something else we need to discuss," Orrin said suddenly. "According to the spy, the battalion of Gil'ead that managed to escape when the elves captured the city joined forces with the fleeing soldiers from Ceunon and receive reinforcements from Uru'baen," He informed. "Those are roughly 12,000 men and they are marching toward Dras-Leona by taking a different route from the elves. They are supposed to arrive almost at the same time as the elves to reinforce their outnumber allies."

"And our problems don't end there," Nasuada claimed. "The spy also informed us that the army stationed in Belatona to defend it from us if we would have go on with the original plan regroup with the battalion of Melian and Aroughs to head toward Dras-Leona before the dwarves arrive," She explained looking stressed. "Those are roughly 8 thousand men."

"Then it means that by tomorrow we will have fight against 45,000 men, give it or take, instead of 25,000," Eragon realized.

Then he thought about something.

"Galbatorix must be taking a lot of measures in an attempt to stop our advance here but he must realize that if he loses this battle the vast majority of what is left of his army will be lost," He pointed out. "That is a risky decision."

"I am afraid he thought about that too, Eragon," Nasuada said. "The spy informed us that he ordered all the soldiers from the rest of the free cities of the empire to head toward Uru'baen," She informed. "That means that the battalions of Kuasta, Narda, Furnost, Daret, Bullridge, and Marna are all heading toward the capital as we speak," She declared. "Those are just about 7,000 since they come from smaller cities but when they join the army of Uru'baen they will be about 20,000. It may not look like much but we could have heavy loses before we conquer Dras-Leona and Galbatorix will face us in person that day."

"But if Galbatorix assembles all his forces in the capital he will left the rest of the Empire unprotected," Delena pointed put.

Nar Garzbog, who hadn't talked yet, joined the conversation.

"The black king may be more evil than a thousand hellish souls but he is clever," The Kull general said. "He must think that as long as he and the capital remain strong he has no reason to fear the conquest of his empire because if he crushes us in his domain he could regain his territory easily."

Some people nodded. Jormundr seem surprised at the display of logic of the Urgal but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he asked a question.

"Will it be wise to attack the enemy right now as their force is smaller, therefore more vulnerable, or should we wait until the other armies arrive even if the enemy will become stronger?" He asked.

There was another silence as the leaders analyzed the question. It was indeed a good question.

"If we attack now it will mean more casualties on our side because we will lack the help of our reinforcements," Orrin stated.

"Yes but so will the enemy since they hadn't receive back up yet," Eragon said.

"Besides, we still outnumber them for about 5,000 men," Aiyana added.

"If we strike them now we may have a chance to thin their numbers before they become a bigger problem," Delena reasoned.

"And if we encounter this dark creature we may have an idea of what we are up against and warn the other armies, if we can't kill it, so they aren't taken by surprise," Arya said.

"Well, after hearing your points of view I think it will be in our best interests to attack tonight when they least expect it," Nasuada said. "Anyone objects?"

To the surprise of everyone, Orrin didn't argue this time.

"Very well, tell the men to prepare."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, in the next chapter the battle of Dras-Leona will begin and, more importantly, the identity of the dark creature will be reveal. I think I will update one of my other stories first since my other fans are waiting an important chapter but I will update this as soon as possible.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33: Battle of DrasLeona Part 1

Chapter 33: Battle of Dras-Leona Part 1

**I have one good new and 2 bad news. The good one is that this chapter will be great. I hope. The two bad ones are: First of all, in this chapter the dark creature won't appear yet. I was planning to include it in this one but then I realized that this chapter has other important points to make an if I put the dark creature you will only review about that. The other bad one is that I won't update until several more days because I will be busy with school. Well, read on.**

* * *

><p>The clamor of the battle could be heard from miles. The core of the Dras-Leona's forces left the city to engage the Varden army. They only left a few dozen soldiers to guard the walls and shot a rain of arrows and catapult boulders to their enemies.<p>

Eragon and Delena decided to help the Varden first before heading to the walls. Along with their dragons and 11 elves spell casters they open their path with blood, steel, fire and magic to keep advancing. Eragon told Arya and Aiyana to wait until they thin the numbers of the enemy a little more before joining the battle. After all their dragons can't fight yet and it will take several more days before the flow of magic from their dragons starts to magnify their magical prowess.

Their plan was simple but efficient enough. Five elven spell casters will open their minds to look for any magician that might be putting defensive wards around the enemy and kill them with magic. Meanwhile, three other elves will watch their backs in defensive positions and the last three will go on the offensive with the riders and dragons.

Of the elves in the offensive, Misha was leading the charge. Eragon had to recognize that the elf didn't have the reputation of the best in offensive magic for nothing. His combination of ward shattering spells, mental attacks, and lethal strikes was deadly to say the least. In a few minutes, he killed two magicians because of he broke their wards before they could eliminate them and unleashed a white blast of energy on the two groups of mages.

That was the signal the others were waiting for. Alfheim melted the enemies in that direction with his silver colored flames and Saphira increased the heat with her own blue flames. Eragon weaved a spell using six of the twelve words of death and half a dozen of soldiers in that direction fell dead to the ground. Delena used the other six and accomplish a similar result.

When the dust and smoke dissipated, there was a leveled area of 60 feet wide with a enormous corpse pile.

That was when the imperial soldiers started to fall back in shock and fear. They kept fighting but none of them dared to attack the riders' group now. So, the group brought the fight to them.

* * *

><p>On different sides of the battle field the Varden were having a harder time. The brave soldiers keep moving forward but, like Orrin predicted, they were getting their fair share of casualties.<p>

The battalion that was proving to be the most powerful was the one on the left flank of the battle. They were 400 men; 200 humans and 200 urgals under the mutual leadership Roran Stronghammer and Yarbog.

The two leaders have fought in a in a duel in a mission many weeks ago but Jarbog has come to respect Roran for winning, even if he is human. Roran, on the other hand, has kept his prejudice against urgals to himself ever since he had the time to admire the prowess in combat of the warring people.

In a conversation the two leaders had before the battle started, Yarbog asked if they could keep any fight between them until after the battle if any problem arises. Roran answered that he wanted to win this war as soon as possible and that if he had to tolerate and work with the urgals to do it fast, then so be it. Yarbog chuckled at that.

The humans and urgals were having problems getting along even if now they have the same goal. However, the course of the battle was bringing the races closer because many urgals have saved many humans and they have saved them in return. The battalion realized that they needed to work together to survive so they might as well go along with it.

* * *

><p>Eragon and Delena were cutting down every soldier that got in their way. After the first hour of battle the group has crushed several hundred soldiers. Every now and then, the riders replenish their energies with Aren and Hvassrakr gem so that they could keep fighting.<p>

The riders were almost at the walls of the city… when the blood of over 50,000 people ran cold.

A roar from the city made the ground shake. It was a shrieking roar way louder than Saphira's Alfheim's, Glaedr's and Thorn's roars combined.

Eragon froze in fear.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you think this was a big cliff hanger, just wait until the next one. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34: Widespread Destruction

Chapter 34: Widespread Destruction

**Please, read carefully this a/n. I found a little of free time today and then I thought that it wouldn't be right to let you hanging from there. Now, some people came really close to guess what the dark creature was. However, none was close enough. Let me tell you, if you thought last cliff hanger was horrible, I can think of a reader or two that will literary BEG me to update this unbelievably fast when they read this one. Well, prepare to be stunned.**

* * *

><p>The battlefield suddenly became a frozen field. Even the imperial soldiers were scared to death by that terrifying roar. Even the Kull seem to lose their cool. Eragon himself couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine. That roar put every roar Saphira has wailed to shame.<p>

Eragon looked at Misha. He looked pale.

"What the heck was that?" He asked the oldest elf present.

Misha shook his head

"I have no clue Shadeslayer," He answered with a frightened voice. "In my 500 years, I have never heard anything like it."

Suddenly, an awful smell carried by the wind spread through the battle field and beyond. The sulfuric cloud made everyone cough and the people that didn't look too convinced before, stop fighting wondering what the hell was going on. Eragon had a clue of what was going on because he has smelt that smell before. He looked at Roran across the field and with one look he knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

"_This can't be…,"_ Eragon thought and gulped.

Then earth shook once more and everyone could hear the flapping of wings. They sounded heavier than Alfheim's wings when armored. Over a hundred thousand eyes stared in pure horror at the massive winged creature that merged from the bottom of the city.

Under the silver light of the moonlight, flew a creature that dwarfed any dragon that anyone present had ever seen. That things wasn't merely twice as big as Alfheim, it was twice as big a Glaedr. The colossal airborne eclipsed every stars above it and a dark shadow was spread everywhere it fly to.

The creature was a Lethrblaka. It seemed impossible because of the size but that was definitely what it looked like. The only visible key differences were black talons of half a foot long in his four legs and golden tattoo branded in his chest. However, the people bellow were focusing on the more terrifying parts of his body so no one paid attention to what the tattoo really look like.

Spread wide open, his wings 15 meters long. Its beak alone was a meter long. And from that beak, that didn't look like it could wail a roar like that, to his back legs there were approximately 12 meters. That was several meters longer than Alfheim.

Then he turned to the army roared again shaking the air around him. Suddenly, his wide throat turned darker and as he open his beak, a huge blast of black lightning went from sky to earth provoking an explosion. When the dust and smoke dissipated both armies stared in unspeakable horror. There was a deep crater of 50 meters diameter with the fried, broken, and lifeless bodies of the nearly 2000 soldiers in the area that were caught in the blast. And about half of them were imperial soldiers.

Bloody panic spread through both armies like wildfire in forest. Even the Kull were fleeing, thinking that a demon from hell has come to earth to bring them down. The Varden were heading to their camp. The imperial soldiers ran in individual directions. They didn't care where they were as long as it was away from that thing.

Eragon was afraid like he has never been in his life. That thing was a Lethrblaka, he was sure of it. Maybe it seems impossible because of his giant size and the insanely powerful black lighting but he was sure. In fact, his fear was proof of that. There was this instinct in the back of his mind older than human civilization ordering him to run as fast as he could whenever he stared at the dark creature.

"_It must be the instinct of the prey being hunted,"_ Eragon thought and swallowed_. "After all, the Lethrblaka are the predators of the human race."_

However, Eragon knew he couldn't just run like the others. That thing was powerful enough to wipe out the Varden from the face of Alagaesia and he needed to stop him.

He looked at Delena and the other elves. For once in his life he saw desperation in the faces of the elves. However, they weren't fleeing like the rest of the armies. Delena was there too, looking rather pale but, her determined look told Eragon that she was thinking the same thing he was.

They climbed on top of their dragons and soared to the air.

"_It seems like we are about to fight the most dangerous flying battle of the century, little one,"_ Saphira thought him.

He examined her emotions and discovered that Saphira was actually scared. Not as much as him of course but Eragon was alarmed. Saphira is afraid. Do panic.

The two dragons separated from each other as they approach the creature.

"_We need to fly as fast as possible,"_ Delena thought Eragon. _"If one of those lightning hit us we are doomed." _

Eragon nodded.

The creature tried to claw the approaching Saphira with one of his talons but she dodge it in the air. Then Saphira rose higher than the creature and duck down while spiting blue flames. Alfheim was below his talons and unleashed his silver flames on him.

The creature shrieked as a cloud of slivery blue fire engulfed his entire body for a minute or two. When the fire disappeared though, his skin wasn't even burnt. It seemed that he shrieked only because the heat annoyed him.

The riders and dragons were afraid before striking the massive Lethrblaka but now they were all stunned in fear. They just didn't know what to do.

The beast took the chance hold the grip of Saphira and Alfheim with his huge and sharp talons. Eragon and Delena were kicked from their saddles and fell to the ground.

"SAPHIRA!" Eragon yelled with his voice and mind.

"ALFHEIM!" Delena screamed.

Thinking quickly, the riders used a spell to land safely and they looked up immediately. Then, they stared in horror as the beast crushed the armors of the dragons severely injuring them in the process. It seemed that all was lost.

And suddenly, the beast stopped crushing. The riders saw that a new figure rose in the sky and was in front of the Lethrblaka.

It was Angela.

Eragon and Delena used their elven hearing to listen.

"Stop what you are doing and go back to the city," Angela ordered in a commanding voice. "I won't ask twice."

The Lethrblaka's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Then, he did the last thing Eragon expected him to do.

He laughed.

It was a bizarre laughter, like if it was done with the voice of an insect. More proof that he is a Lethrblaka; the Ra'zac laugh like that. It echoed for several seconds until he let go of the dragons. They were too wounded to fly but Angela slowed down their fall, probably with one of her powers.

Then she glide down and landed where the group of four was. Before anyone could say anything, the, the battlefield around them disappeared in a burst of white light and they appear in the middle of the camp.

"_She is more powerful than I gave her credit for,"_ Eragon thought.

"Eragon!" Someone screamed.

He turned around and saw Arya dashing forward. She looked like she wanted to hug him but she didn't because they still want to keep their relationship a secret. Nasuada, Orrin, Garzbog, Elva, and Aiyana weren't far behind. Everyone looked stunned and scared to death.

"This is so much worse than I previously imagined," Angela said looking grim.

"What the hell was that thing?" He asked her.

He was sure it was a Lethrblaka but what he wanted was an explanation as to how did it became that big and powerful.

Angela sighed and looked at the important group in front of her.

"That thing was the creator of the Lethrblaka and, literally, the worst nightmare of the human race."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I promised this was an even more shocking cliff hanger. Well you asked for a fast update and I gave it to you. But I really wanted to end the chapter there. Let me know what you think. Oh and I was using the international metric system because, honestly, that is what they teach me at school. I think I might switch to that permanently now.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35: Into the Gates of Death

Chapter 35: Into the Gates of Death

**Okay, I want to get some things clear. I know that some of you will probably be pissed at me for what I am about to say but I need to say it. In about 4-6 chapters I am finishing this story and I will start with the sequel later on. However, with the things I have in store for end this story at least half of the last few chapters will end with cliff hangers, starting with this one. Oh and I have a message for Draco Lucis. Judging by your last few reviews, I think you will LOVE this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Everyone gasped.<p>

"That monster is the equivalent of you for the Lethrblaka?" Eragon asked in horror.

"And for the Ra'zac," Angela said nodding.

Nasuada seem on the verge of nervous collapse.

"That thing could crush all of us," She said looking 10 years older.

Then she frowned.

"You are a creator as well," Nasuada pointed out. "Can you take him on?"

"Would if I could," Angela assured. "But, unfortunately, creators of races can't use their powers to harm each other; it is against the sacred laws," She explained.

Everyone stared at Angela.

"The sacred laws?" Arya asked.

Angela slapped her forehead.

"I shouldn't have said that," She muttered.

"You mean to tell me that the creators of races, that must be the closest thing to gods each race has, abide to the rules of someone else?" Nasuada asked surprised.

"Something like that," Angela admitted. "But I am not at liberty to explain more than that so don't ask again."

Everyone glanced at each other. They were all wondering what Angela was hiding but they let the subject drop. Then, they noticed that the sun started to rise in the horizon.

Then Saphira projected her thoughts to everyone else. The other could feel pain in her mind. After all, she had deep injuries in most of her body.

"_Why did our fire attack do nothing to him?"_ She asked.

Angela took a deep breath.

"The tricky thing about fighting creators of races is that it is a hopeless battle, because we are indestructible," Angela declared.

Everyone muttered a curse in their respective languages.

"Then how are we supposed to fight that monster?" Delena asked.

Angela had to think on that one.

"We may not be able to injure him, but, if we wait for the elves to arrive all their powerful magic users could weave a spell involving the power of thousands of Syltha spells to put him to sleep," Angela informed. "Then we try to imprison him somewhere or sway him from helping Galbatorix."

"But what if he attacks us before the elves arrive, what will we do?" Aiyana asked.

"Then you focus on the soldiers and I will take care of him personally," Angela said.

"I thought you couldn't hurt him," Arya pointed out.

"I can't but I can use my defensive powers to shield our forces from his powers," Angela said. "I don't think he will attack too soon though because now he knows I am here and is well aware I can do that."

"He knows you?" Eragon asked.

She nodded.

"All the creators living in Alagaesia know each other," Angela said. "In fact, every time there is a mayor crisis in Alagaesia we gather together to decide if we will interfere directly or not. The last meeting was a few weeks before Vrael was killed. We decide nothing useful though because we didn't believe that Galbatorix could kill all the riders, especially the creator of dragons," She explained.

Everyone became interested at once.

"_The dragons have their own creator too?"_ Alfheim asked surprised.

Angela nodded.

"It is the nameless leader of dragons from the legends," She answered. "However, after Galbatorix's victory, he used the power of his hundreds of eldunarya to put him in a magical sleep. No one has seen him since."

Then she paused looking thoughtful.

"I think I will contact all the creators I can," She claimed. "The situation in Alagaesia is critical enough to make another meeting."

"Who will you call?" Nasuada asked in interest.

"Well, the ones that will come faster will be the creator of the werecats and the creator of the fanghurs, so I will contact them," Angela replied.

"Wait, you mean that those distant cousins of the dragons we encountered in the Beor Mountans have their creator too?" Eragon asked.

"All _sentient _beings in Alagaesia have their creators," Angela specified. "The fanghurs are the only race of the 5 unique Beor species that can be considered sentient because of their mental powers. Therefore they have their creator. As for the werecats, believe it or not, they have their own kind of underground city but, instead of being located in the Beor Mountains like the dwarves, it is located in The Spine," She informed. "That is where the vast majority of the werecats in Alagaesia went into hiding when Galbatorix started to hunt down the werecats inside the territories of the Empire."

Then, Angela moved closer to Saphira and Alfheim and after she clapped her hands, both of them were completely healed. That earned some gasps.

"How many powers do you have?" Arya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thousands," Angela answered. "I can replicate any half elven power my children possess."

Then Angela tensed.

"What is it?" Nasuada asked.

Instead of answering, she turned to Arya.

"The elves weren't supposed to go to Helgrind before coming here, were they?" She asked.

The sudden change of topic made Arya frown.

"Not that I am aware of," She replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because one of my powers is to feel elven presences and, now that I paid attention to it, I can feel an insanely powerful elf in climbing down the mountain with a spell," Angela shared. "He is almost down the plain."

Now Arya tensed as well.

"_The elves are supposed to meet up with the Varden before doing any missions,"_ She thought. _"Then, what is an elf doing there?"_ She asked herself.

She looked around and noticed that the others were wondering the same thing.

"When you say powerful, do you mean that he is stronger than a regular elf?" Delena asked.

"Well, the presence seems to be strong enough to put the twelve powerful elven spell casters to shame," Angela declared.

Everyone stared at her.

"You are joking," Evangeline said.

Angela shook her head.

"That is not possible," Blodhgarm sentenced.

Angela shrugged.

"Then go to Helgrind and see for yourself," She said. "I have things to do but call me if you need me."

Then she walked away. Eragon looked at Nasuada.

"Should we investigate Milady?" He asked.

"The monster could crush us if you are absent Eragon," Nasuada said.

"With all due respect, I honestly doubt I will be able to beat that thing head on," Eragon said and rightly so. "Besides, Angela said she has it cover if he comes. I believe that we should go see who this elf is."

Nasuada considered it for a moment.

"Fine, you and Delena may go but take at least two elves with you," The Varden leader ordered.

Eragon and Delena bowed.

"As you wish," They replied.

* * *

><p>The riders flew around the city, trying to avoid being spotted. Saphira was also carrying Arya and Alfheim was carrying Misha. They flew for about 5 minutes until they landed where Angela said the mysterious elf was heading down. It was a plain covered in red dirt surrounding Helgrind<p>

At first, they didn't saw anyone. But then, they heard a thud in the ground indicating that someone just fall there. Eragon and Delena unsheathed their swords just in case this was a trap and moved closer with the elves following. And what they discovered when they spot the person… surprised them.

It was a male elf with broad shoulders, wide chest, thick muscles, a slightly dark colored skin, and short red hair. He was dressed in black robes and his height was 5'8. However, what surprised them were his eyes.

They were maroon.

Eragon swallowed.

"_An elven shade,"_ He thought stressed. _"One problem always seems to replace the other."_

Eragon looked back and saw the elves stunned. He assumed it was because elves don't become shades often but then he saw something else in their faces.

Recognition.

"What is it?" Eragon asked.

Arya looked away from the elf and stared at Eragon.

"That shade is Arva, the dragon rider of old that Kialandí supposedly killed in Ilirea."

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise. I bet a fast update none of you saw that coming. Actually, that idea of an elven rider shade has been done in fanfiction before but I have different plans as to how Arva became a shade to avoid plagiarism. Well, expect the next update soon enough. <strong>


	36. Chapter 36: Of Riders and Shades

Chapter 36: Of Riders and Shades

**Okay, I noticed there were a lot of confusions with the last cliff hanger so I am going to explain. I meant that the elf they found in Helgrind was Arva, a dragon rider from the old order mentioned in Brisingr. He was also the wielder of the green rider sword Támerlein. Now, I have plans for him, most which will remain unsolved on what is left of this story but he will play a bigger role in the sequel. Also, I decided to divide the chapter I was planning to do today in two so this one is shorter. **

* * *

><p>It took 10 second for the implications of the message to sink in. Then Eragon took a step backward in shock.<p>

"_Arva, one of the riders of the old order,"_ Eragon thought surprised. _"A rider that received full training back in the golden age of the riders and wasn't crippled like Oromis. Then he must be way more powerful than Oromis,"_ He realized. _"But Kialandí killed him in the battle of Ilirea,"_ He remember. _"Then how the hell he is here now, and as a shade?"_ He asked himself.

"_I don't know Eragon but it seems to me that we are getting more than we bargain for more often each passing day,"_ Saphira told him.

Eragon couldn't disagree with that. Then, the shade seemed to notice their presence. He moved forward. They raised their weapons unsure of what to expect. Then, Eragon felt excruciating pain in his head. Arva destroyed his mental defenses in one second and was making his way through his mind. Eragon looked around for a moment and noticed that the others were their knees groaning in pain and shaking their heads with his hands. Even Saphira and Alfheim were fixed on the spot and they were roaring in pain.

It seemed impossible but the rider shade manage to break through the hard rock defenses of 2 elves, two dragons and two riders all at once and was making his way through all of them. Eragon guessed it was because there must be at least six spirits in his body and he can breach one mind with each spirit.

The mental assault continued. Everyone was trying their best to push him out but it was as hard as stopping the rain with your hands. Eventually, he focused more on some of Eragon's, Arya's, and Delena's memories. They were all the memories they had about Murtagh, Thorn, and Martel.

Suddenly, Arva left their minds so they assumed he got what he wanted. Everyone got up and breathed harder than usual. They stared at the ancient shade.

"How are you even alive?" Misha blurted out.

A smirk appeared in his lips.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," He answered cryptically. "Now, if I were you, I will return to your camp. I am sure the elves will be very interested to know that I am still breathing," He said almost amused. "Oh and tell Lord Fiolr that he has until noon tomorrow to leave _my _sword in the same island you people were training," He demanded. "Otherwise, I will go to the camp and take it by force," He threaten.

Then he turned his back on the group.

"Wait, why have you waited until now to show yourself?" Delena asked.

He stopped walking but he didn't turn around.

"Because my master didn't let me," He answered.

Then he muttered something in the ancient language and he vanished from site.

No one talk after the unusual experience. They were just staring at each other. Eventually Eragon broke the silence.

"Seriously, what have we gotten ourselves into?" He asked to no one in particular. "First the half elves, then the creator of the Lethrblaka and now a rider from the old order that turned into a shade," He said frustrated. "Just how many powerful beings that we don't know of have their own agendas in Alagaesia?" He asked.

"Good question," Arya admitted.

Then she looked on the west and relaxed a little.

"The elves have arrived; let's see if we can win the next battle."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. Expect the next update later today or tomorrow morning (in my time zone). By the way, I gave a few hints on what could happen next. Think you can guess what it will be?<strong>


	37. Chapter 37: A New Slayer Title

Chapter 37: A New Slayer Title

**Wow, three updates for the same story in just one day. That has to be a personal record for me. Well, not much to say other than, like the title suggests that someone will die and the killer will gain a new title. But, it won't be Shadeslayer, Ra'zacslayer, Kingslayer, or Dragonslayer. It will be something else. Think you can guess who will die before you read it?**

* * *

><p>Saphira and Alfheim landed on the camp. The first thing they noticed was that the camp was twice as large in tents. According to Arya, the core of the elven army is the smallest army of all the Alagaesian kingdoms. After all, elves don't reproduce fast. There were roughly 5000 elves from all the cities of Du Welden Varden in the camp. However, several hundred of elves aren't professional soldiers. Those elves are healers, nobles from the elven royal houses, war strategists, weapon forgers like Rhunon, and advisors. Maybe all of them can defend themselves in combat and most use magic but they aren't true soldiers. The real core of the army is of about 4600 elves.<p>

The group headed for the main tent where Nasuada was talking to the queen and Lord Fiolr. Arya stated that, as the head of the House Valtharos, Fiolr is second in status only to the royal family. Eragon had the feeling he won't take the news they have to say well.

When they entered the tent, they saw the two royal elves. Islanzadi was looking at Destidor with a mixed expression. She looked sad but happy at the same time. Then she looked at the approaching group but her eyes turned on Arya.

"I heard that now you are a rider, my daughter," She said with a impassive expression.

"Yes," Arya said with a impassive expression too.

Then, the queen smiled.

"Well, congratulations," She said.

Arya blinked. She had been expecting her mother to be outraged for the fact that she became a rider because that is a strong reason for her to refuse the throne.

"Aren't you angry?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head.

"To be honest, I always thought that you will become a fine rider one day," Islanzadi confessed. "If you would have been 20 years old before the Fall, your father and I would have searched for many dragons eggs until one would have hatched for you. Evandar always said that just by looking into your eyes, you could tell you have what it takes to become a rider."

Arya opened her mouth and then closed it. She wasn't sure what to say. Then, Nasuada took the floor.

"I was just explaining the queen and the lord about the recent events that have affected the course of the war," She said. "She already knows about Martel, her heritage, the suspicion we have that she is a rider by now, about Angela, the half elves, and the creator of the Lethrblaka."

"Well, I am afraid we have something to report that could affect the course of the war as well," Eragon said looking stressed.

Instant attention.

"Does this have anything to do with that elf that wasn't in the army you went to look for?" The queen asked.

Eragon nodded.

"I have the feeling you won't believe me if I tell you this in my native tongue so…" He left the words in the air and muttered in the ancient language that the next conversation he will say will be truthful.

The elven royals raised an eyebrow.

"What did you found?" Islanzadi asked.

"An elven shade and it was none other than the rider Arva," Eragon answered.

Absolute silence. Islanzadi looked pale like if she just saw the ghost of her dead husband. However, Fiolr expression was priceless. He brain melted at Eragon's words and he had to sat down in the chair. He stared at him in shock and horror. He knew that Eragon said the truth but he didn't want to believe it.

"How did this happen?" He almost screamed. "Kialandí killed him a century ago."

"He didn't say," Delena replied. "However, he did manage to break all of our mind defenses and was interested in our memories about Murtagh, Martel, and Thorn. Oh and he has a message for you: You either leave Támerlein on an island in Leona lake or he will come to take it by force," Delena told the terrified lord.

He sighed.

"Then I will have to give up the greatest treasure of our House," He said depressed.

"Well, Arva do is the original owner, you know," The queen said.

Then she shook her head.

"I can't believe he is still alive," She said surprised. "We all thought he was dead but, now that I think about it, when we had to escape Ilirea we abandoned the corpses of all the elves that perished," She pointed out. "Maybe he summoned the spirits before he died and they took control.

"But, he must be very powerful if he is an elf, a well-trained rider, and a shade," Nasuada said once she got the hint of what the others were talking about. "Why hadn't he showed up until now?" She asked.

"Actually, we asked him that but he gave us a cryptic answered," Misha informed. "He said that he hadn't because his master didn't let him."

"His master?" Lord Fiolr asked alarmed. "You don't mean Galbatorix, right?"

"He wasn't clearer than that," Arya said.

Just then, Jarcha entered the tent.

"Enemy reinforcements have arrived from the northwest," He announced. "They have joined the army in the city and their full force is assembling outside."

"Well," The Queen said after a pause, "It seems that the next battle is about to start."

* * *

><p>Blood was spilled once more on the plains in front of the city. With their reinforcements, the imperial army totalized roughly 30,000 men. And they were engaging elves this time. The elves were peaceful beings most of the time but, when they have to fight, their ferocity in combat is unmatched.<p>

The inhumanely fast and strong warriors were few in comparison with the enemy army's numbers but the ones taking heavy losses were the imperial soldiers. After an hour of combat, along with the other rebel armies, the imperial soldiers lost about 10,000 soldiers, all cut down like wheat in a field.

During all that time, the creator of the Lethrblaka hadn't showed up. The army assumed it was for one of three different reasons. Either he wasn't going to show up because of Angela; because he believed the imperial army could defeat the Varden or… because they have something else in store for them. The leaders strongly suspected the last reason.

The battle raged on for half an hour more and the imperial soldiers were beginning to realize they were beaten. However, before they could retreat, something flew from the city to the battlefield. For a moment, everyone thought the monster was back. But then they noticed they were two beings instead of one.

After focusing their eyes better, Eragon and Arya realized the red being was Thorn and Murtagh was in his back. Flying at their side, was an emerald green colored dragon of the same size of Thorn and…Martel was riding it.

Eragon and Arya sighed. Just like they feared, their friend became a slave of Galbatorix. There were loud gasps and looks of awe when they saw the green dragon. The elves were particularly surprised, mainly because most of them still don't know about Martel.

The imperial soldiers moved and made a empty place in their army for them to land. Then, several dozen soldiers moved in front of them to hold the line.

Like Murtagh, Martel was in full battle armor. Her steel helmet covered most of her red hair. Her armor was also of steel but it was green so, Eragon guessed she must have used a spell to make it green. She had her rider sword sheathed in her belt.

As for the dragons, unlike the previous battles, Thorn was wearing his own armor and so was the green dragon. Eragon assumed it was the armor of a Forsworn dragon since there can't be any human alive that remembers how to build those armors.

All of a sudden, Eragon and Arya felt Martel entering their minds. However, she just talked to Arya.

"_Arya, I know this will never quit it, but I want you to know that I don't want to do this,"_ She told her. _"I am not in control of my life anymore."_

"_What do you mean?" _Arya asked her.

Instead of answering, Martel raised her left hand. She muttered several words in the ancient language. A powerful green beam was shot from her hand and… it hit Queen Islanzadi in the chest.

"No…mother," Arya whispered with dread.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the next cliffhanger. So, now Martel's new title is "Queenslayer". Yeah, I know what you are thinking: why did I have to kill Islanzadi? Well, I have several reasons. First of all, no offence, but I never liked her. She was too cruel to with Arya, because of her the elves let Galbatorix take over when she ordered them to retreat, and with her death the elves will have a harder political so add that to the problem list. Yeah, I also know you are probably thinking that now all hopes for Martel reintegration to the Varden cause are lost because of this. Well, it may seem like it and I kind of needed to make her a pariah to add some drama and drive her closer to Murtagh. However, don't worry that much. It will take me a while but she will find a way to let the Varden take her in again. I will only give you one hint: It has something to do with the advice Solembum gave her. But, until then, expect more battles between her and our heroes; starting in the next chapter. Well, I will update when I can.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38: Battle of Dras Leona Part 2

Chapter 38: Battle of Dras Leona Part 2

**Holy… I must have been looking forward to write this chapters much more than I thought because 4 chapters in less than 30 hours is definitely a record for me. Now, the battle will engulf in the beginning but the truly important part will be more toward the end. One last thing, flying battles are hard for me to write.**

* * *

><p>The elven queen fell to the ground with a blank expression. Also, the lifeless bodies of 15 elves that tried to block the attack fell like rag dolls. The elves were stunned and pained to see their queen fall. Then the pain turned to hate as they glared at Martel.<p>

Eragon looked at Delena. They both nodded. The riders rode on top of their dragons, and head toward the enemy riders. Saphira was furious with Islanzadi's death. She roared into the minds of the enemy.

_Traitor! Egg-Breaker! Murderer! _Saphira roared in their heads.

In response, Thorn and the green dragon took off to the air. Saphira and Alfheim went higher as well until the four dragons were out of the reach of the archers.

Then, the battle began.

Saphira held a personal grudge for Thorn so she charged at him while Alfheim deal with greeny over there. Saphira slashed with her claws between Thorn's wings where his armor was thinner. Blood poured out of them but he could keep flying well enough. Thorn counter attacked by hitting Saphira in her cheek with his armored tail. Saphira growled and charged again.

Alfheim was engaging greeny on his own. The dragon may be the same size as Thorn but his brain doesn't has more than 10 days so he is still a hatchling. Besides, Alfheim was still bigger than either of them so he wasn't having too much trouble in the combat.

The main problem was Martel. When Alfheim tried to deep fry greeny, Martel used her elemental manipulation to turn the fire into silver smoke before it could hit them. Also, she was controlling the air currents to make it harder for Alfheim to support his weight in the air. However the battle continued.

Delena and Martel unsheathed their rider swords and slash at each other when they were close enough and so did Eragon and Murtagh.

"Ready to surrender and come quietly?" Murtagh asked.

"Never!" Eragon yelled.

"So be it," He said and kept fighting.

The air was filled with shrieking roars, clashing metal, and yells as the combat continued. At some point, they fell several hundred feet before engaging each other again. However, that was a tactical mistake from the imperial riders.

When they were at range reach, dozens of multicolored beam spells coming from the elves were trying to shot down the riders. They tried to dodge but they were so many that eventually some hit them and the dragons fell to the ground with a thud.

They fell in an empty area but everyone left when they saw the dragons falling. The riders went down and they stayed back to back as 20 elves approached them with their hands shining and their eyes glaring.

Eragon and Delena landed and watched what was going on. They were unsure of what to do but they were aware that, with or without eludnarya, Murtagh and Martel were in trouble.

However, they never had to interfere because, suddenly, 20 green lightning bolts feel from the sky and strike the elves.

Everyone in the battlefield stared as the elves started shaking until they collapsed, dead. Everyone was assuming that Martel did that because the magic was green but, as people looked up, they saw a figure a 18 feet above the ground.

A figure with maroon eyes.

The elves jumped in shook when they saw Arva as a shade. Whispers started to circulate around the plains. Then, when Arva had their attention, he used a spell to magnify the sound of his voice so that it could be heard all over the battlefield.

"I am Arva!" He yelled. "A dragon rider from the old order and currently the most powerful shade this continent has ever seen," He declared. "I am the supreme commander of the armies of spirits and they serve me without question."

Everyone was surprised at his claims, especially about the spirit army part. Then he continued.

"No one is killing _any_ rider or dragon, do you understand me?" He asked in a yell. "The new generation is all under my protection and I will exterminate anyone that tries to kill them, regardless of their social position in Alagaesia," He claimed.

"If anyone tries to kill them in secret, think again," He continued. "My spirits are all over Alagaesia; I have eyes and ears everywhere. They will blow you up from the inside before you can lay a hand on them," He spat.

No one talked in the plains. They were all quiet, listening to the shade's speech.

"Now _all of you _are going to stand down and return to your respective bases, or I will summon the powers of the spirits and wipe out all the armies in this plain!" He yelled.

Everyone looked scared and they looked at their respective commanders, which were paling. Eventually, the elves back off from Murtagh and Martel who were staring at the ancient rider in awe.

"And you four," He said looking at the imperial riders and dragons, "Are coming with me."

He clapped his hands and some of the shiny bright lights generated by spirits engulfed them. When the lights turned off the group was gone. People looked up and they noticed the rider shade was gone too.

Everyone went to their respective bases. The imperial soldiers went to Dras-Leona and the combined rebel armies to their camp. In the way there, many people were asking themselves the same question.

What else is going on in Alagaesia besides the war?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. So, Arva saved the day. The next chapter will figure the conversation Martel and Murtagh will have with him. Think you can guess what he wants to talk to them? Please let me know what you think. <strong>


	39. Chapter 39: A Shade's Mission

Chapter 39: A Shade's Mission

**Well, no one can say I am updating slowly. Prepare to taste a Murtagh/Martel chapter, with some shade flavor.**

When the lightshow was over, the imperial riders and their dragons hit black rock. Murtagh and Martel stood up with a groan that turn into a gasp when they noticed where they were: On the peak of Helgrind. They looked down and saw the city below and the armies leaving the plain. They turned around and saw Arva.

The shade was staring at them with his intense looking maroon eyes. Murtagh contact Martel with his mind after she gave him her consent.

"_What have we gotten ourselves into?"_ He asked her.

"_I am not sure but I certainly didn't expect to encounter a rider shade when I woke up this morning,"_ Martel said. "He saved us though, so we should listen what he has to say."

"_Are you sure about that?"_ Murtagh asked concerned. _"He is a shade."_

"_And from what he said, a rider too,"_ The half elf pointed out. _"Do you understand what that means Murtagh?"_

"_That he is very powerful?"_ He asked

"_Yes but it also means that this is probably the last living rider from the old order that opposed Galbatorix during the Fall,"_ Martel pointed out. _"He said the new generation of riders is under his protection so I doubt he will kill us. In fact, maybe he will help us,"_ She said.

"_How?"_ Murtagh asked.

"_I don't know, but I am sure he brought us here for a reason,"_ She stated.

Their trail of thought was interrupted by the shade's voice.

"I have been waiting to talk to you two for a while," Arva said.

"Well, we are listening," Murtagh said but he held his grip on Zar'roc just in case.

"Tell me, do you want to keep serving Galbatorix?" He asked.

"Of course not," The riders answered at once.

"I thought so," He said with a smirk. "If you let me, I can help you recover your freedom."

That got their attention immediately.

"How?" Martel asked him.

"Well, I better introduce myself first," He said. "Like you all heard, I am a survivor from the old order and my name is Arva."

"Did you survived by becoming a shade?" Murtagh asked.

Arva nodded.

"During the battle of Ilirea, I realize the elves were going to lose," He started. "In the course of the battle, Kialandí injured me so much that if I wouldn't have become a shade I would have died for good."

Martel gulped at that.

"Don't worry Martel, I don't blame you for what your mother did to me," The shade assured.

She relaxed a little and he continued.

"Before I abandoned my elven existence, I gave my rider sword to my sister so that she could defend herself," Arva continued. "When she left me for dead, I used the last bit of my strength to call upon the spirits but I ended up summoning more than I bargain for," He added with a laugh.

"How so?" Murtagh asked.

"Well, usually, shades have more than one spirit in his body because it takes a lot to take control of the host but inside of this meat, is one of the most powerful spirits in existence, the one talking to you right now using this body," Arva stated.

The riders looked at him expectantly.

"I am the prince of the spirits and my father is the very creator of the spirit race," Arva declared.

That caught them off guard. The riders gasped. They have heard of creators of races but, so far, they had only seen the one of the Lethrblaka.

"Is that why you command the armies of spirits?" Martel asked.

He nodded.

"Oh and just so you know, the spirits from the royal family can also be called the, um, not so wicked spirits," He added with a grin.

"Does that mean you are not evil?" Murtagh asked suspicious.

"Good and evil are points of view, young riders," Arva claimed. "I am good according to my kinsmen and maybe for the new generation of riders because I am going to try my hardest to keep you all alive but I might be considered evil in the Empire because I am against it."

"That is another question; why do you want to protect us?" Martel asked him.

"Because the spirits want peace in Alagaesia and we know that we will never have peace if Galbatorix is not defeated and the riders are reestablished," Arva answered. "That is why I agreed to take over the body of this elf; he received complete training during the golden age of the riders and he is probably one of the most powerful hosts I could have possesses."

"All right, but how do you plan to break our bonds that tied us to Galbatorix?" Murtagh asked.

"Listen carefully; the royal spirits like me can sever oaths in the ancient language through sorcery," He explained.

Their eyes widen.

"I thought that was impossible," Martel said surprised.

"It is very hard but not impossible," Arva claimed. "However, I need one ingredient before I can do this."

"What?" Murtagh asked with a look of hope in his eyes.

"One eldunari," Arva said. "And since we are on the subject, I want you to get it for me and I want the eldunari from my host's dragon in particular," He said. "Its name was Neblim."

"Okay but, when we find it where do we meet?" Murtagh asked.

"I need to do the ritual in a place strong with raw magic and the safest will be the most sacred cave of Du Fells Nagoroth," Arva answered. "Seek me there."

Martel's eyes widen but Murtagh didn't pay attention to it.

"How are we supposed to get away with this if Galbatorix will read our plan in our minds before we can do it?" Murtagh asked.

"Don't worry about that because I will put powerful wards in your minds, hiding your memories of this conversation, that not even Galbatorix could feel or break," Arva said. "But first there is one more thing I need to tell you before I do it."

"What?" Martel asked.

"You see, maybe Delena has more experience than Eragon but you two and him are more important riders to my plans than the rest of the new generation," Arva stated.

"Why?" Murtagh asked.

"Because you three belong to the rider bloodlines protected by the sprits," Arva replied.

The riders blinked and let him explain.

"Thousands of years ago, the spirits decided to protect the riders that were decedent from other riders because their family has potential," Arva began. "If a rider has at least two close relatives that are riders as well, a guardian spirit is assigned to protect them when they are in grave danger. Murtagh, Eragon and you are relatives and Morzan is link to you both wherever you like it or not. That means there are spirits watching over you," He stated. "As for you Martel, Kialandí's father was a rider too so you have a spirit guarding you as well."

"But we have been in grave danger countless times in the past," They pointed out. "Why hadn't they showed up before?"

"Because you needed to know their existence first," Arva answered. "Now that you do, the next time you two are in a danger you can't handle, the spirit will appear and protect you."

Then he moved closer and muttered the spell that will make the wards in the ancient language.

"Well, see you in Du Fells Nagoroth," He said and used a spell to transport them to Uru' Baen.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40: Battle of Dras Leona Part 3

Chapter 40: Battle of Dras Leona Part 3

**Read carefully my readers. This is the last chapter of The Rise of the New Order. It will be a little slow at first but the most important part will be in the end. Also, please read the a/n at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>The dwarves arrived at noon. Their army consisted on the combined forces of twelve of the thirteen clans, since the Az Swelden Rak Anuin was exiled. It totalized 18,000 dwarves, most of them armed with axes and hammers. Now that the dwarven faction joined the armies of the Varden, the Surdans, the Elves, and the Urgals, in total, they estimated roughly 50,000 soldiers.<p>

The imperial army, however, received reinforcements as well. Their schedule 8,000 soldiers that came from the south arrived soon after the dwarves expanded the rebel camp. The city lost nearly 10,000 men in the last battle so, with the new backup, they were about 28,000 men.

The alliance's army was nearly twice as big as the imperial army. It should be an easy fight if the soldiers were going to fight on their own. However, since Murtagh and Martel weren't spot again, if they weren't going to fight then the creator of the Lethrblaka will take the field again. The army hadn't seen him again since that terrifying night but everyone knew he hadn't left the city because a creature that massive could be spotted many miles away.

The elves were informed of the creature and their thousands of magician were prepared to put him to sleep. Then Angela was going to use one of her indirect powers to imprison him. How, she didn't say.

The elves decided to transport Islanzadi's body back to Du Welden Varden with a transportation spell. Technically, the elves know that people can be transported magically. The only reason they don't do it is because to do it you need to borrow the power of spirits or eldunarya. However, now that Islanzadi is dead, her corpse can be transported like an object.

Arya wasn't sure what to make of the fact that her mother was dead. Sure, she had disown her, exile her from a certain point of view, refuse to aid the riders, act like a coward in the throne by not letting her subjects help the Varden until recently and Arya hated her a lot for 70 years.

But she still was her mother.

* * *

><p>The imperial soldiers knew they were fighting a hopeless battle but they knew that if they deserted Galbatorix will ordered their deaths. They rather die with their honor intact.<p>

The clashing metal continued to vibrate in the plains as the Alliance gained ground. The casualties the rebels received were more numerous among dwarves and humans but even the elves were getting their share when they were being outnumbered in a specific area. By sunset, the imperial army was seriously considering to retreat, since not even the catapults could keep the enemy at bay and the battle was becoming a massacre for both sides but mostly for the Empire.

And just when the commanders were about to give the order everyone heard the same silence shattering roar.

The creator of the Lethrblaka rose to the air and flew to the battlefield. That was the cue for the imperial soldiers to leave. Everyone rushed into the city once the gates opened.

Needless to say, the elves and dwarves that hadn't seen the huge airborne were taken aback. But the resolution of the elves to win the battle for the sake of their deceased queen made them hold their ground instead of fleeing.

When the creator was at range distance, the elves opened fire. It was truly a sight to behold; thousands of multicolored beams of light were shot from the ground into the air, most of them hitting the colossal beast.

The creator shrieked as all those sleeping spells hit his body. He began flying slower and falling down but before he could hit the ground he used his long talons to rip a dozen of elves apart. When he did hit the ground he looked at the verge of unconsciousness but he opened his beak to prepare another lighting of his.

And that was when Angela joined the fight.

She approached at an inhumane speed and placed her hands in his featherless wings. A blue wave expanded from there to the rest of his body and, after one more shriek, the creator of the Lethrblaka, the scourge of the human race, was overwhelmed by magic.

Everyone started to cheer as they saw the monster asleep. The elves looked proud too but sad that he could torn apart 12 elves in matter of seconds.

And then, something unexpected happened.

A black shadow started to engulf the massive beast. At first everyone thought he was going to wake up and attack them again but then then shadow faded. To the astonishment of all the armies, the ridiculously enormous beast shape shifted into a 6 feet tall Ra'zac with a dark colored exoskeleton.

"That's his humanoid form," Angela said. "All creators from animalistic races have a humanoid form so that they don't draw too much attention," She explained.

Then the rebels received a messenger from Dras-Leona stating that they surrendered.

The siege of Dras-Leona ended.

* * *

><p>The most rebels stayed in their camps because they don't want to overpopulate the city but the leaders and most magicians moved to the city in case the Lethrblaka woke up and start wreaking havoc again. They keep him in a cell in Dras-Leona's jail watched by elven spell caster all day long.<p>

Eragon slept a little more than usual that night and woke up almost at noon. After he cleaned himself, Blodhgarm told him Nasuada was calling him. He left Saphira sleeping in the roof of the house they stayed for the night and head for the jail where the Lethrblaka creator was kept.

The elves let him pass and he found the creator in his Ra'zac form asleep, with shackles reinforce with magic in his wrists and legs. Nasuada, and Orrin where there and so was Arya, Elva, Aiyana and Orik. Elva was the one closest to the creator and was looking at him with a focused expression.

"What is it?" Eragon asked.

"Elva is trying to look into the creator's mind to know what Galbatorix offered him in exchange for his services," Nasuada explained.

"And it is harder than it seems," Elva said looking tired. "This is the hardest reading I have ever done. I can only get fragments; he must be blocking me or something," She explained.

Suddenly, Elva looked around and frowned.

"What is it?" Arya asked.

"I can feel another life form approaching," She informed.

Then, out of nowhere, a tall man with blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin and a scar in his chin appear in the center of the group. Everyone became alert at once. They draw their weapons but the man didn't make any attempt. Instead, he turned looked around as if looking for someone.

"Eragon Bromsson?" He asked looking at the young rider.

"Who is asking?" Eragon said.

"Sorry, if I startled you, it has been a while," The man said.

Eragon blinked.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Sort of," The man said. "My name is Eridor," He introduced himself. "I am a half elf from the future and I have a message for you."

* * *

><p><strong>And so it ends. I know most of you will think I am mean for this but only with a great cliff hanger I make myself sure my old readers will read the sequel. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and gave me your opinion. Well, now I have bad news. I kind of promise my fans from my other story that I will update like crazy when I finished with this. So, I will take a break from Eragon for at least two weeks. That way, I can advance with my ongoing Percy Jackson and the Olympians saga and get closer to finish part three. Well, stay tuned.<strong>


	41. Author Notes for the Future

**Yes my fellow fans of the Inheritance Cycle, I know it has been a while since I finished this story and never really ended up writing a sequel. However, there are future projects on my horizon and I felt like you guys, especially my regular and nice reviewers, deserved to know. **

**Long story short, I am making a poll on my profile to help me decide which writing project I will start next and their titles, respective fandoms, and specific plot-lines are outlined on my profile. I got five potential stories brewing in my head and in the poll you can vote up to 3 times because the (first) story I will chose to write down will be from the top 3 of the list. Not necessarily the one with the most votes as I also have feel my muse backing me up but definitely one of the top 3. Also, two of the 5 possible stories are crossovers with the Inheritance Cycle. Personally, those 2 are among my favorites at the moment because I have ideas that give me a lot of enthusiasm and because I feel confident that I can make them blend well but I am still waiting for more results from the votes to see what my personal audience from the stories I have made so far seems to want.**

**Finally, even if you don't like any fandom on the poll and chose not to read anything else that I decide to post, I still want to give my thanks to some of my regular reviewers for this story like Chinqs, Restrained Freedom, Simply Supreme, David the Scottish Werewolf, Draco Lucis, KristaNotSoGoodAtWriting, saveme57, and many more that were nice and supportive but would make this author note way too long. So yes, thank you all. I know this story had a pretty weird mythology and it deviated a lot from canon, not to mention I know many were angry with my streak of cliff hangers but of all my fanfiction projects including the ones I have deleted or ended up on someone else's profile this is still my second most successful story and is thanks to my amazing readers.****If someone can't review as there used to be a chapter 41 as author notes and the system will think it's a double review feel free to PM me. **

**So thanks a lot and if you want to read more from me then go to my profile, read my outlines, and vote those 3 times as soon as you can because the sooner I make up my mind the faster I will post my new story.**


End file.
